Dream Vaders
by Emra
Summary: a ship belonging to the planatary trade has appeared in high orbit above earth. Earths special forces have started to fall into dreams they can't wakeup from. can Goku save his friends before he becomes a victim as well? COMPLETE
1. beginnings

hi! Zara M here. i'm writing this with Emily11 as our 1st joint fic. you're stuck with me for the first and Emily's next. 

if you want to know more about us then look at our fanfictions. hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the characters in Dragonball/Z/GT or the series.

**Claimer:** we own all the OC (original characters) in this story and they are not to be used with out our concent.

now lets get started.

****

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

It was a beautiful day at mount Poataz. The spotless blue sky enveloped the earth with only a slight hint of red that were signs that the sun had only just risen. All was quiet and well until…

"JAKE! Get back here with that!"

"No way! Finders keepers!"

"Grr, get back here!" came the voices that broke the peaceful silence before a deafening crash of an antique vase fell somewhere in one of the three houses on the mountain. In side the small cottage the twin seven year olds stared at their grandmother's vase that was now just pieces littering the floor.

"Oops" said the blonde haired boy that was almost an exact double of his father. The lavender haired girl glared at her brother.

"Jake, grandma Chichi is so gonna kill you for this! You know there's no running in the house!"

"What? You did it too, Alexis!" the boy said, shaking slightly, partly out of anger but mainly out of fear of what their grandmother might do to him and her infamous weapon.

Alex looked past her brother as she heard footsteps coming quickly round the corner. Two women turned the corner and gasped.

"What happened here?" the older, darker haired woman demanded as she looked at the twins who kept quiet. The younger blonde woman folded her arms across her chest.

"Who did it?" she asked both of the twins pointed to the other then looked at each other.

"Jake! You know it was you! You ran right into that thing!" Alex cried

"You were the one chasing me, Alex!" Jake yelled back.

"You stole my diary!"

"You saved over my game!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" the older woman yelled, making the others flinch. "If neither of you can give me a straight answer then I'll have to punish both of you!" she finished, raising the frying pan that she had been keeping behind her back. The kids gulped and the younger woman stepped in front of the children.

"Mum, that might be a bit harsh, I'll handle it." She said and both the kids sighed with relief.

"Fine then, Emily. They are your kids after all." The older of the two sighed before going back to the kitchen, passing her husband, son in-law and youngest grandchild. On the way.

"You'll handle what?" asked the older man as he handed the little blonde girl to Emily.

"Oh nothing. I just think the kids need to go somewhere to cool down, right Trunks?" she asked her husband. The lavender haired man known as Trunks gave her a quizzical look.

"Hey, why are you asking me, what are you planning?" he asked as Emily walked round him.

"Oh nothing…just thought that you should take the kids out to the park while I train with your dad." She quickly said. His eyes went slightly wide and he looked at the kids.

"But honey, I-" he begun but Emily cut him off with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks honey, knew I could count on you!" she quickly said as she handed Daisy, their youngest daughter, to him and running down the hall. The other man laughed.

"Geese, sorry Trunks, shame I have to train Goten or I'd help out." He said, still laughing. Trunks, or rather the mirai form of Trunks, sweat dropped.

"Yea, thanks a lot Goku…"

An hour later Emily was walking into the Gravity room at Capsule Corporation's home base.

"Thanks for doing this with me Vegeta. The kids have just been a real handful lately. I just need to blow off some steam." She was saying but Vegeta just grunted in response. Emily rolled her eyes and got ready for a quick spar with the Saiyan prince.

They both got into their own stances then they were off, throwing punches and kicks at one another at light speed, both seeming even in their normal forms. Just a half hour into their spar Vegeta broke it off. Emily had had him on the run as she threw several different combos at him when he unexpectedly powered up, his hair turning golden and his eyes going from an onyx colour to a teal. He then winded her by punching her in the gut and leaving her on the floor.

"Break time." He simply said as he transformed back to normal and walked out. Emily slowly got up.

"Yea, sure Vegeta. Just wish you'd get a better way of telling me…" she muttered as she left the room and walked to the living room.

Upstairs, a certain lavender haired prince slowly awakened from a night of tossing and turning. He had not slept well at all the night before and was now finding it especially hard to wake up.

He wearily stood and grabbed the nearest clothes before trudging downstairs. While on the stairs his gaze moved to the living room and he sighed. _Great. Guests. Perfect._ He mentally groaned. He did not feel like spending quality time with his older self's wife. He just wanted to get a drink and return to bed.

That's when there was a knock at the door.

Trunks glanced at the living room to see if anyone had heard before deciding to answer it himself. It was probably no one anyway.

He went to the door and opened it then stopped. He could not believe it. He thought he would not be able to recognise her if he saw her again but he could still tell it was her, even if it was the back of her he could see.

Before him was a slim girl wearing a pair of tight jeans and a denim jacket. She looked nervous and was hunched slightly over mumbling to herself.

"Um," Trunks finally mumbled and the girl quickly turned in surprise. Her hair was no longer in the pigtails he remembered but instead a high pony tail. But her eyes were still the same; a deep gold colour with hints of yellows and oranges constantly flicking through them.

"Trunks?" she asked and he slowly nodded. He did not know whether to embrace her in a strong hug or invite her in and barrage her with questions. He only knew one thing: Zara, his childhood playmate was back.

"Trunks? What's going on out there? Is that husband of mine here yet?" a voice called from inside. Trunks looked round as did Zara.

"Who's that?" Zara asked as Emily came round the corner. The blonde saiyan stopped and stared at the new arrival.

"I could ask the same. Is this a new girl friend, Trunks?" Emily asked, folding her arms across her chest. Trunks immediately went red at the remark.

"What? No, she's Zara!" Trunks quickly said in his defence.

"Who?" Emily asked, confused. Zara rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"I'm Zara. I used to live next door, and you are…?" she asked. Emily stared at the 17 year old before her then answered.

"I'm a Emily Briefs." She turned to the younger version of her husband. "You had a neighbour?" Before Trunks Could answer Vegeta came round the corner with a carton of juice in his hand. He stared at Zara.

"You're back?" he asked.

"Yea."

"You're parents here?"

"No. Just me."

"Been training?"

"What do you think?" the girl asked and Vegeta smirked, stopping his questions.

"Bout time you got back. Trunks might actually set foot in the gravity room with you around." Vegeta said before leaving, His son looking rather red as he glared at Vegeta. Zara turned to Trunks.

"Won't set foot in the gravity room, huh?" she asked and Trunks shook his head.

"You know dad, he over exaggerates." Trunks said. Zara just stared at him Emily looked between them both.

"Excuse me, I still have no idea what is going on!" she said and the other two looked at her.

"Oh sorry…" Zara begun then looked at Emily strangely, "wait, Briefs?" she asked and Emily nodded. Zara looked at Trunks with an eyebrow raised.

"Not my wife!" he quickly said, raising his hands. Zara stared at him a moment longer then moved her intense gaze back to Emily.

"I think we better go inside and get properly acquainted." Zara said. Emily nodded and led the way in doors. Zara stopped in front of Trunks.

"Oh and Trunks, might want to put a shirt on…" she said before following Emily. Trunks watched her go then looked down. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of grey jogging bottoms. Not the way he had envisioned meeting Zara again after ten years.

When he rejoined the girls, they were sitting in the living room on the sofa talking.

"So your parents just took you off into space after that whole Buu thing, huh?" Emily was asking. Zara nodded.

"Yea, I helped out in my own little way then get dragged off to train and learn about engine cores. Very boring really. But you sound interesting, showing up to help destroy a powerful fighter. And being two whole super saiyan levels higher than Goku? That's impressive. I've never been able to catch up with that guy." Zara answered. Emily nodded and Trunks stepped in.

"Hey Zar, I'm going to head off to see Goten, you wanna come with?" he asked. Zara smiled and stood up.

"Sure. I'd like to see if the goat has changed at all." She said before facing Emily. "Well, goodbye then, it was nice meeting you." She added before leaving with Trunks. Emily followed them to the door.

"Yea, you too." She muttered as she watched the two drive off.

High above the blue planet that was Earth, a space ship floated, watching. A man stood on the bridge of that ship and stared out the view screen at it.

"Computer. I want an analysis of that planet." He said in a deep voice that demanded respect. After a few seconds the computer answered.

"**Breathable atmosphere, 28% oxygen. Plenty of water. Population reaching 6 billion. Low classification of technology. Average power read out of natives is 10k."**

The man nodded to himself.

"That's perfect. We should have plenty of buyers for this." The man said, an evil grin dancing across his face.

"Excuse me sir," another man, smaller than the first stepped forward, "but I believe we should be careful in the way we handle this planet. Lord Frieza once wanted this planet."

"I heard he died. Why would Frieza bother me over this matter?" the first man asked. The second donned a sly smile.

"Oh he won't but I heard he died on that planet along with his father."

"That doesn't surprise me. Didn't Cold borrow money from the infamous lord himself and wasn't able to pay it back? The Lord's assassins took him out." The first responded.

"Frieza was killed before she got there. I read the report." The second stated coolly making the first spin round.

"Are you actually saying that there are strong enough fighters down there to take out Frieza?" he demanded.

"Yes. So we should be careful. According to the report there were saiyans down there." The second answered. The first looked nervously at the floor as he considered the out come of a brawl with that kind of power.

"What do you suggest?" the first finally asked. The second thought for a moment and slowly made his way across the dark room and over to a radar display.

"Leave it to me. I have just the thing." He said as two large blips appeared on the screen, heading towards the Earth.


	2. feelings

**Chapter 2: feelings**

Emily sighed as she closed the door.

"Hm, wonder why no one told me about her." She muttered as she walked into the kitchen. Vegeta was standing there glaring at her.

"You ready to go again brat?" He demanded, she smirked and nodded.

"Yep, still angry." She laughed and made her way into Vegeta's gravity room and began the second half of the spar with the saiyan prince. Deciding to power up, they both made their way up to level three, Emily again having Vegeta on the run with miscellaneous attacks, which he had trouble dodging.

"So, Kakarot training his brat then?" He demanded.

"Last time I checked. Zara and Trunks are going over to meet him, Dad will probably come over here to see what we're up to. Unless my Trunks comes back with the kids in the meantime." Emily responded, fisting him in the gut, he winced and did a spin kick sending her into the wall, she landed sideways and jumped off head butting Vegeta in the chest sending him crashing through the Gravity room.

"Unbelievable, you broke the room!" He cried.

"Oh Vegeta, I'll fix it in a bit." She snapped, waving her hands. Then smirked as she waved her hands sealing up the wall with him trapped outside. He came storming through the door minutes later.

"Ha, ha, very funny brat, that trick isn't very amusing anymore." He spat.

"Oh but it's a great trick, and even better now that Alex has learnt it." She replied, the saiyan prince raised his eyebrows. He wasn't particularly close to his grandchildren, but with Alex being a tough fighter, like her parents, she was often demanding spars out of her grandfathers, and telekinesis was the last thing he wanted her to know.

"Whatever, lets just continue, or are you scared?" He sneered, Emily frowned at him, it was hard to imagine that he was kind of a father to her.

"Of what Vegeta? I have nothing to be frightened of." She replied calmly getting into a fighting stance then powering up the aura of her level four form, Vegeta doing the same as they both went at each other again.

Meanwhile up in space alarms were going off.

"What was that power read-out?" The first henchman, Findla demanded, his brother, looked at the chart rather shakily.

"Its increased, it's now going to 200k. That is some power someone has down there!" He commented, Findla growled in frustration, his boss wouldn't be happy if he reports this.

"Never you mind about the reading Jacina, just let me deal with whoever is holding that power level. Can you lock in on it?" He asked, turning to him. Jacina nodded and punched in several buttons until the screen zoomed in on a certain sparring match.

"I know that power level. That's a saiyan power level and it's coming from that girl!" Jacina replied staring at the image, Findla narrowed his eyes then turned his attention to the two blips on the radar display and smirked.

"Never fret brother, that power level will be ours soon." He laughed as he hit a button on the control pad underneath the radar. Back on Earth, Zara and Trunks had made their way to Mount Poataz and had ran into Gohan.

"Hey Trunks what brings you by?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Goten, is he around?" Trunks replied.

"He's training with my dad somewhere. Didn't Emily tell you? She is at Capsule Corp isn't she? She told us she was sparring with Vegeta whilst Trunks took the kids to the park." Gohan said frowning.

"Yeah, she's at ours. She was in the lounge when Zara arrived; I think my dad went for something to eat so she was resting. But she never told me Goten was out with Goku, I even announced it in front of her that Zara and me were going to see him." Trunks replied. Gohan looked confused.

"Wait, Zara?" he asked before looking at the golden eyed girl that was standing behind Trunks.

"Yeah, its me Gohan and I'm ok." Zara said smiling.

"Wow, good to see you then…" Gohan said before turning to Trunks, "Did Emily look funny to you when she met Zara?" He asked.

"Yeah she did actually, she was staring at Zar a lot wasn't she?" Trunks said, turning to Zara.

"She was yeah." Zara admitted.

"Hm, she's annoyed she didn't know about Zara then. You saw her reaction to Uub remember? Oh well I'm sure Vegeta took her mind off it." Gohan replied laughing. Thanking Gohan, Trunks and Zara took off to where they could sense Goten's ki and met up with him a few moments later.

"Hey Goten! Look who's back!" Trunks cried as soon as he saw his friend. Goten looked up from his fight with his dad and grinned as he saw his best friend then his eyes widened when they fell upon Zara, then laughing, he forgot about his father and took off to meet them.

"Zara? Is that you? Man have you changed." He said.

"Thanks, you've changed a lot too." She said.

"She just showed up at ours a while ago. I've never seen Em stare so much." Trunks laughed, Goten laughed also.

"Ah so you've met my new big sister. She only came three years after Buu, and now she's married with kids. So fast. It's so great to see you again Zar, how have you been?" Goten asked.

"Oh you know the usual boring stuff I had to do in space. I didn't think so much would happen whilst I was gone." Zara replied. Goku lifted off and met the teens.

"Nice seeing you again Zara. Goten, I'm not gonna get anymore sparring from you today am I?" He sighed looking at his son, who grinned and shook his head.

"Nope, got company now dad." He said.

"Ok, Em's at level three against Vegeta, I'm checking them out if anyone asks." Goku replied and instant translocated, Zara stared after him.

"Ah, instant translocation, its really handy too, wish I knew it." Goten mumbled and the three teens took off to do some catching up. Goku arrived in the middle of a huge sparring match and dodged into the corner, something was really troubling his daughter, whether she was annoyed over, what the twins had done that morning and Zara made it worse.

"Hi, dad. I'll be done whipping Vegeta's butt soon." Emily said, not taking her eyes off her opponent who snorted at this.

"As if, you stand a chance." He sneered.

"Vegeta, I'm only matching your power level, I have increased it since you know." Emily sighed as she punched him in the jaw, he fisted her in the stomach and she did a spin kick sending him to the floor.

"We'll leave it for today brat. You've lost concentration. Probably your baka family." He muttered walking out, Emily glared at him.

"Hey you, they're your family too!" She yelled, then sighed.

"What's up Em, you're so tense. Surely the twins didn't upset you too much." Goku said.

"It's not Jake and Alex. I don't know what it is, I'm sensing something, but nothing is coming up on the scanner at home. I'm frustrated in-case it's a new enemy and I wasn't even prepared for it." Emily replied. Goku frowned at his daughter, even though he was used to hearing things like this. They both made their way outside and Emily spotted her husband coming up the back path.

"Hey, there you are. I just saw my dad and I didn't know what happened to you." Mirai Trunks said smiling as he adjusted his grip on Daisy. Jake and Alex broke into a run as they spotted their mother.

"Mom, guess where we've been!" Alex cried.

"Al, I know where you've been, it was I who suggested you go the park." Emily said, looking at her daughter. She grinned.

"Oh yeah. Hey Jake, wanna spar?" She asked turning to her brother.

"You bet." He said running off to the back, Mirai Trunks handed Daisy to Emily.

"So have you sensed anything Trunks?" Goku asked, frowning. Mirai Trunks shook his head.

"No I haven't, why what's going on?" He replied.

"Em's sensing something." Goku explained, Emily sighed and placed her palm on her forehead.

"I need a break from work, it's probably just me." She replied walking into the house, her father and husband staring after her.


	3. sweet dreams part 1

**Chapter3: sweet dreams, part 1**

Trunks, Goten and Zara walked into the house in the middle of the small row. Goten lead the way into the small living room and turned to his friends.

"You know we should celebrate. Since the trio is back together again and all!" he said. Zara looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure, I could use a night to relax but I thought you were growing sick of me in the end."

Goten shook his head.

"No I wasn't, I was sick of you two and your little puppy love." Goten replied before ducking out of the way as a cushion flew past. Trunks folded his arms across his chest.

"Well we were getting pretty fed up of your lame jokes. Just because she was happy to see that I was alright after all that Buu stuff doesn't mean she was my girlfriend 'ten." He said as he sat on the sofa. Zara stared at him before sitting down as well. Goten watched her. Was that a little disappointment he saw?

"So what kind of a celebration did you have in mind?" Zara asked, instantly making Goten forget what he had seen.

"Oh, I don't know, movie night?" he suggested. Trunks looked up at his friend.

"You know, that idea is pretty good, considering it came from you." Trunks said casually just to annoy Goten. "There has been a movie I've been wanting to rent." He finished.

"Then it's decided, we'll have a movie night." Zara said before Goten had a chance to retaliate to Trunks.

Far above the clouds the two aliens were still watching.

"Jacina, what's going on down there?" Findla asked. His brother looked over the monitor that was doing continuous scans of the blue planet below them.

"It seems like everything has gone back to how it was. 10k." Jacina answered. Findla frowned and walked to the chair in the exact centre of the dark room.

"Prepare him then." He said after much thought. Jacina stared wide-eyed.

"Now? But there's no telling what he might do!" the smaller of the two men exclaimed. Findla turned in his seat to stare at him.

"Jacina, I already told our leader that I would handle all threats. Now we have seen a power that definitely would have out matched that of Frieza. We must take care of them before we proceed. Do I make my self clear?" he asked. His younger brother gulped then sighed.

"Yes sir. He'll be ready within the hour." Jacina said before leaving. Findla smiled as he stared out of the view screen.

"Good…" he mumbled as he stared at the brilliant blue orb below him.

It was several hours later on Earth. Goku now sat round the kitchen table in his house with his wife, Chichi. He looked out of the kitchen window and at the house next door to them. Chichi watched him.

"Goku, what's wrong?" she asked Goku glanced at her then back out the window.

"Nothing really. I guess I'm just worried about Emily. She's been sensing something that her scanners refuse to find." He said. Chichi frowned.

"You better not be saying what I think you are." She said and Goku looked round at her properly.

"Don't worry, Chi. It's probably nothing. I would have sensed it if it was a threat." He lied. He may not have sensed anything but he didn't have the best of feelings about Emily's sensations. Chichi sighed.

"Maybe it's just the kids. They have been hyperactive lately. Maybe I should watch them for her tomorrow so she can have a break…" she suggested. Goku smiled.

"That would be a nice thing to do for her." Goku smiled. Chichi nodded and smiled back before glancing at the clock. Goku looked at it as well before sighing.

"I guess I better be getting back. Uub is probably getting worried." He muttered. Chichi frowned.

"Why don't you just stay here for the night?" She asked. Goku sighed and got up.

"I would if I could Chi, but I really should be getting back. The two of us have a busy day of training tomorrow." He said softly. Chichi stared at him and looked down. Goku watched her then gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Chi." He said before putting his index and middle fingers on his head before disappearing.

At C.C home base, the three teenagers were preparing for their movie night. Trunks had just walked in with Goten.

"That is still a pretty good choice." Goten was saying but Trunks was just frowning at the box in his hand Zara poked her head out from round the kitchen door.

"What's up with you?" she asked when she saw Trunks face. Goten laughed and playfully hit Trunks arm.

"We got to the store too late. Turns out the whole city had the same idea as us. We could only get some old 50's horror flick." Goten said, laughing. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"It's not funny. Actually typical that you're first good idea was the same as everyone else's" Trunks said and Goten frowned.

"Har, har, very funny. Well at least we have popcorn an a half ok movie." Goten said. Zara shook her head, grinning to herself as she came in. It was good to see that those two hadn't changed.

"So what did you get?" she asked and Trunks held up the box. Zara stared blankly at it.

"Frankenstein the musical? You gotta be kidding me." She said and Trunks shook his head.

"That's the best they had." Trunks said.

"Oh joy…" Zara said sarcastically before going to the sofa with the popcorn. Trunks sighed and put the video in and sat next to her and Goten sat on the floor.

Within five minutes they were all asleep and beginning to dream.

Trunks was in a large conference room with over a dozen people round the outside staring at him. For some reason they all resembled members of the board of diractors for Capsule Corp. as he looked round at them all he noticed two people in the middle.

"Mum? Dad?" he asked but Vegeta raised his hand to silence him and turned to his wife, Bulma, who stood up.

"Agent 59, we require your skills for a mission. A renegade scientist has been stealing Plutonium from several of the nations top research facilities. We need you to find out why and stop what ever he's planning." She said. Trunks stared blankly at her. _I must be dreaming…_he thought. Bulma continued.

"There are two females under the employ of this mad man. You'll have to use one to gain access to his lair." She finished as an envelope was handed to Trunks.

_Just the one?_ He thought before he opened the envelope. The girls shared a likeness to either Zara or Marron. _Okay…moving on…_ he thought before going off to receive his gadgets from a man who looked just like his grandfather.

A little gadget shopping and a lot of speeding in a very cool later, Trunks had arrived at the hotel where the girls were staying. _Wow, talk about being loaded…_he thought as he stared at it then walked in. he soon found the Marron look alike and followed her up to the pent house suit.

He watched her go in and then went up to the door, finding it unlocked. He stared at it then shrugged before walking in. he looked around and peered into all the rooms but couldn't find the girl anywhere. __

_Strange…_He thought as he returned to the living room to find the Zara look alike sitting on the sofa in an expensive evening gown and her hair in a loose bun. She looked up at him confused.

"I wasn't expecting to find any body up here." She said in an exotic voice that didn't belong to her. "Who are you?"

Trunks stared at her then decided that it was probably best if he played along with the dream. It wasn't the real Zara after all.

"I'm Briefs. Trunks Briefs." He said in true 007 style. The Zara look alike simply stared at him.

"Well then mister Briefs, would you care to tell me why you're here?" she asked.

"I'm actually looking for your boss. You wouldn't be able to show me the way, will you?" he asked, flashing her his best smile. She smiled back and got up.

"I would be glad to. You just better tell me his name first to make sure you have the right room." She said. Trunks stared blankly at her. He couldn't remember the guy's name! Or hadn't they mentioned it? Odd.

"Well…he's…err…" Trunks stuttered as he tried to remember exactly what had happened before. The Zara look alike smiled at him as she walked closer.

"You're kinda cute when you stutter." She said when she was close enough and that was the last thing Trunks could remember before he received a large blow on the back of the head.

The next thing Trunks knew, he was staring at a white ceiling. He tried to get up but found that he was strapped to a table.

"What the-?" he muttered then looked up.

"Ah, Mr Briefs, you finally awaken." A man on the other side of the room said. He had a greyish complexion and a rather large and round head attached to a stick thin body. He was wearing a white suit and an eye patch.

"We were beginning to worry about you." The strange looking man said. Trunks raised his brow then looked to his right to see the Zara and Marron look a likes brining round what looked like a laser. _Uh oh…_ he thought. The grey man smirked evilly.

"We were expecting you sooner but that doesn't matter. The agency will get our message along with your mutilated corpse." The man was saying. Trunks looked wide-eyed at the laser and tried to break out of the restraints just to find he couldn't. He tried powering up but found that he couldn't do that either.

_Oh kami, this isn't good! Why won't I just wake up?_ He asked himself then looked up to see the grey man next to him, staring at him.

"Aren't you enjoying the dream saiyan? To real? Well I better leave you alone and see what your friends make of my surprises then." He said before laughing and disappearing from view. Trunks stared wildly around then settled his gaze on the laser that had just turned on and was slowly slicing through the table, towards him. Trunks yelled out and tried harder to break free but to no affect.

In the real world, Trunks's body jeered violently and was drenched in a cold sweat as he slept. Surprisingly his violent movements didn't awaken the usually light sleeping Zara who had slid down onto his shoulder, her fringe covering her eyes.

And sprawled across the floor was Goten, the one whose dream the mysterious grey creature was about to invade.


	4. sweet dreams part 2

****

Just a small note: if anyone's confused over the whole 2 trunkss thing then it's explained in new saiyan on the block by emily11. he basicly came back to check on how things turned out after cell and the androids & then...well you better read new saiyan on the block & find out. :-p

**Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams Part 2**  
  
Across town, a certain mother was trying and failing to get her children to sleep.

"Come on Alex, bed. You should be exhausted, you were at the park for three hours." She groaned as she prepared her daughters pyjamas.

"But mum, I'm not tired! Can't I stay up just a little longer please?" Alex begged batting her eyelashes, Emily sighed and shook her head.

"No honey, it's 9 o'clock. Daisy went to bed like a good girl." She replied.

"Mum, Daisy is a 3 year old! Of course she's gonna go to bed like a good girl." Alex said, running around the room. Emily stared out the window the dark sky. The sun had set hours ago, but she felt something was wrong, she just had this feeling. _Stop this Em; it's a stupid feeling_. She demanded shaking her head. Her husband sauntered in with Jake.

"Alex, bed now." He said sternly, she groaned but obliged.

"But I'm not tired, I already told mum this." She pouted climbing into her pyjamas and jumping on the bed, Mirai Trunks looked at his wife who was still staring out the window.

"Em? What's up?" He asked she shook her head.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She replied quietly and left the room. Much to their annoyance, the twins finally fell asleep watched over by their father. He went downstairs to find his wife outside on a bench, staring at the stars.

"What is the matter Em, it's not like you to be this quiet?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. I'm being stupid, don't worry about it." She replied smiling, Mirai Trunks sighed, put his arm around her and they both continued to watch the stars, unaware of what was floating above them.

"He's almost ready Jacina, just a few more minutes." He announced, reading a meter on the screen, which was almost at the top.

"Excellent, what about the dream holds you put on the others?" Jacina Demanded.

"I have already snared one of the Saiyans, another one is starting to go and so is the girl." Findla replied smirking as he watched his magic do its work.  
"Very good, the female we felt today. I want you to snare her, what are the odds of that?" Jacina asked, punching in some buttons, Findla zoomed in on Emily and Mirai Trunks.

"Hm, she is a strong warrior. I don't know whether she will be able to block my magic. But I can try if you wish master." He said, growling.

"I don't want you to try dear brother, you can either do it or you can't. If she suspects something, we could be destroyed. I want to be able to control her energy, she could be very useful to us." Jacina replied staring at the screen also.

"You are at your weakest point when you are unconscious. I think I can do it." He said narrowing his eyes at the screen, he and his brother have been travelling for many years to get this close and he was determined that he would not let it be ruined. He was determined not to let his boss down. Suddenly the sirens on the ship started going off.  
"What is going on? Is she powering up again?" Jacina demanded.

"No, he is ready." Findla announced pointing at the meter, which was now starting to glow.

"Excellent." Jacina hissed.

Back in Capsule Corp, Goten's vision began whirling and stopped in a city. Looking in a window, he found that he was wearing a blue costume, very similar to his brother Gohan's saiya man outfit, except he was wearing blue pants instead of black tights.

"Whoa, where am I?" He wondered.

"Saiya-dude, what are you doing?" A voice demanded and Goten turned around to see Trunks in an identical brown outfit.

"Trunks?" Goten cried.

"Shh! You must never say our true names in costume, Saiya-Dude." Trunks hissed.

"What are you doing? What's your name then?" Goten sighed, playing along with whatever stupid joke Trunks was trying to pull, only to get a hurt look off him.

"How could you forget your partner, Saiya-guy?" He asked. Goten stared at his friend. Trunks was acting way too serious. Normally he could tell Goten wasn't falling for something and gave it up, but then again, where did the costumes come from?

"Ok, let me get this straight. I'm Saiya-dude and your Saiya-guy. When was this arranged?" He asked, trying to work out what was going on.

"Saiya-dude, we've been doing this for three years." Trunks sighed.

"We have?" Goten asked.

"What side of the bed did you wake up from this morning?" Trunks asked, just as Goten's watch started vibrating. Goten jumped up surprised, getting a funny look off his friend.

"What is that?" He demanded.

"Someone is in trouble. We have to help." Trunks declared dramatically, fastening on his helmet and taking to the sky. Fastening his helmet, Goten took off after him. They landed in a street a few minutes later and to Goten's shock; it was Emily who was in trouble.

"Em?" He asked stepping forward, only to be grabbed back.

"She must not know our identity Saiya-Dude, we have to save the damsel in distress." Trunks said. Goten growled as he watched someone grab his older sister.

"Oh for Kami's sake Trunks, she can fight her own battles, she's stronger than us." He snapped freeing himself from his friends grip and walking off, only to be dragged back to the scene.

"Saiya-Dude, we have to help her. She is getting attacked." Trunks said.

"Hey, over there is my sister. She can whip my butt. Come on Em, stop messing about and give me a break here!" He yelled. Emily looked up tears streaming down her face.

"Someone help me. He's gotta knife!" She screamed and Goten stared at her. This definitely wasn't like her. Normally she'd have the guy on the floor by now with the knife over him.

"Oh fine, will you two stop messing around when I do this dramatic rescue?" He sighed walking over and hitting the guy very lightly knocking him out. To his surprise, Emily was shaking very badly.

"Oh thank you Saiya-Dude, you saved my life! How can I repay you?" She cried pulling him into a hug, he pushed her away and glared at her.

"What has gotten into you Em?" He asked in a worried tone of voice. She shot him a puzzled look as he took off.

"Never fear ma'am, he just isn't himself lately." Trunks sighed taking off. Goten landed a distance away from the scene and started taking deep breaths. He was somehow a super hero and he had just rescued his sister.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a giant rock came heading towards him. With little time to react, he put his arms out in front of him ready to attack, only to be hit on the head by something else and knocked unconscious. He came too in a dark room about half an hour later, with a banging headache.

"Ah, your finally awake. Marvellous, welcome back to life Mr Son." A voice sneered, Goten sat up, and noticed he was chained to a concrete wall and in a cage, smirking he yanked at his chains but to his surprise, they wouldn't move.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" He demanded.

"Hm, those chains are saiyan proof my boy. Do these two people look familiar to you?" The voice boomed, a light beam came on and chained to a table was Emily and Trunks.

"Saiya-Dude? What is going on? I'm scared!" Emily cried.

"What have you done man?" Trunks yelled.

"Leave them alone they haven't done anything!" Goten shouted, the voice began laughing and Goten growled as he watched them helplessly.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that. Hm, the girl is rather close to you isn't she? Well let's see her meet her end!" It yelled, a sword came out of nowhere and plunged into Emily's stomach, she rolled her eyes and began breathing unevenly.

"Emily!" Goten screamed.

"Saiya-Dude, I'm sorry, tell my family especially my little brother that I love them." She gasped then dropped her head. Goten pulled at the chains, desperate to get to her, only to watch as her ki disappeared, tears forming in his eyes.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you rescue her? She was your sister!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm sorry." Goten cried.

"Yeah well sorry isn't going to bring her back!" Trunks snapped, getting angry with his friend. Goten powered up to super saiyan level three!

"What power!" Findla gasped from the screen, he was enjoying Goten's dream.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Goten screamed, the chains disintegrated and he burst out the cage, freed his friend then took off out the roof to find the nemesis that killed his sister.

Vegeta walked in sensing a power level, to find Goten on the floor in his level three form.

"Brat! Wake up, your destroying the house!" He cried, kicking at Goten, only to find Goten still lying on the floor. He growled and raised his leg to kick him again when he looked at the others. Trunks was in the same condition except he hadn't transformed and Zara was sleeping peacefully on his shaking shoulder. Vegeta glared at them all.

"What is going on here?" He demanded. Halfway across town, Emily darted up from her bed and blinked before working out where she was.

"That power level." She muttered, Mirai Trunks groaned as he sat up.

"Honey what is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Goten, he's in trouble. Keep an eye on the kids; I'll be right back. Something is not right I can feel it getting bigger." She announced as she jumped out the bed and instant translocated out her room. She appeared in the lounge of Capsule Corp seconds later and gasped at the scene before her.

"Brat, what is your dumb brother doing?" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know! What ever it is, Trunks is doing the same thing. I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to Zara or the whole house will go! I can sense her deepest energy, she is a powerful person." Emily replied staring at the three teenagers.

Goten ran on to the roof and looked around. _Ok, where is he?_ Goten thought as he glared round. Then he noticed a little man on the edge of the roof with grey skin and a large head on his thin body. He was wearing a black spandex suit and a long green cape.

"What's the matter Mr Son? Aren't you enjoying the dream?" it asked. Goten growled at it.

"You killed my sister!"

"Ah yes, so I did." It innocently said, not really caring at all. Goten growled at the creature and flared his aura out dangerously. This guy was going to pay.

"How could you? She didn't do anything!" Goten yelled then lunged forward, raising his fist but when he went to strike the creature had disappeared.

Goten looked around wildly for the creature but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Oh Mr Son. Up here." It's voice came from above. Goten looked up to see the grey creature with it's hand above it's head, balancing a large blast that was probably powerful enough to take out not only Goten but the entire city. And it was still growing.

"I'm so sorry to just end it like this but it appears I have another appointment. But don't worry, you'll be joining your sister very soon." The creature said before flashing a wicked smirk and throwing the energy ball towards Goten.

The young saiyan's eyes went wide as he raised his arms to stop it. The ball connected with him and started to push him backwards.

In the outside world, Goten's aura violently burst outwards, making the TV crash into the wall. Emily stared down at her younger brother in shock before rushing to his side.

"Goten! Goten, wake up!" she yelled and started to shake him. Goten's body jeered forwards then fell limp in Emily's arms, his aura dying down and he slowly regressed in to his normal form. She turned to Vegeta.

"He just…what's going on?" she asked. Vegeta scowled at his rival's son.

"What ever it is it isn't good. I'll get the Onna." He muttered, annoyed that he had to ask her for help and already preparing himself for any of her comments. Emily sighed and stared round the room at the kids and stopped on Zara…


	5. sweet dreams part 3

**Chapter 4: sweet dreams part 3**

****

Bulma stared round at the three teenagers.

"And they won't wake up?" she asked. Emily shook her head and stared worriedly at her brother. She wasn't sure of what was going on but she knew it wasn't good. Bulma watched her closely.

"Are you alright, Em? You seem a little off." The older woman pointed out. Emily looked up at her.

"It's nothing. I guess I'm just worn out." She replied and Bulma nodded.

"Well go home and get some rest then. I can look after Goten here. We can set up some beds in the gravity room. That is shielded enough so it won't get ripped apart if Goten powers up anymore." Bulma said softly. Emily stared at her.

"You sure? I don't want to leave you alone if there's a problem." Emily said but Bulma shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Vegeta can handle the kids. Just go home and get some rest." She said. Emily nodded and reluctantly disappeared. Vegeta frowned and moved to leave. Bulma stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked. Vegeta grunted then turned to face her.

"The gravity room. If this is a new threat then I'll have to be prepared." He said gruffly before leaving. Bulma glared after him.

"He was supposed to help me move these guys in there. Oh, that man! Well hopefully they'll be ok until he gets out…" Bulma said aloud then stared at the teens.

Jacina smirked.

"We have acquired the second saiyan!" he exclaimed and Findla smirked as well.

"Good. Move on to their friend then we'll do the female saiyan." He ordered. Jacina hesitated.

"Sir…there's something about the girl I think you should know…" he began. Findla frowned at his brother.

"What?"

"She…um…according to the read out she has strong psychic energy. It maybe a lot harder to snare her even with her being asleep." He said. Findla scoffed.

"I doubt that. No one has been able to break a dream hold."

"But Findla, the dream may not be real enough to her and she may break out!"

"Don't give excuses!" Findla snapped, "Just do as you are told!" Jacina flinched then hung his head, turning back to the panel.

"Yes sir"

Zara found herself inside a large, dark room. She looked round then found herself having to quickly jump to the right as a kai-blast blew up in the exact spot she had just been kneeling in seconds before. Zara quickly looked up at her attacker. He was a middle-aged man with blonde hair that was tied back and two thick strands framing his face. He had golden eyes just like hers.

"Father…" she muttered. The blonde scoffed at her then floated down to the door that had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Spar's over." She heard him mutter before he walked out. Zara frowned at where he had been.

"What on earth was he doing here?" she wondered aloud before following him out.

When she shut the door behind her, she was surprised to find a busy kitchen instead of the long grey corridors she was used to. She stared back at the door.

"But wasn't that…the training deck?" she asked herself quietly and opened the door again. Instead of the large, dark room was a garden much like Trunks's. Zara blinked a few times in confusion then shut it before looking back at the kitchen. At the table sat Vegeta but instead of his usual spandex training outfit he was wearing the attire you would expect the father of in a 50's sitcom to wear. He even had the pipe and everything.

Zara raised her brow and looked round the room to find the entire Briefs family were wearing a similar style. Bulma was wearing a classic 'Suzy home maker' outfit complete with big hair. Trunks and his little sister Bra were at the table with Vegeta wearing similar clothes to their parents.

_Ok…if this isn't a dream then the whole world has gone crazy…_Zara thought as she made her way across the kitchen. She quickly went through the door on the other side to find herself in the exact same room she had just come from. _What the…?_ She thought and looked back through the door to see the garden.

"Are you all right Zara?" an uber happy Bulma asked making Zara jump.

"Err, yea…fine…" Zara muttered and Bulma quickly went back to the table with the large plate of waffles she had been carrying.

Zara watched her go and went to follow when she was overcome by a feeling of nausea. She had to grab the counter for support and when she looked round for a split second everyone else in the room disappeared and a grey man with a stick thin body a rather large head seemed to replace them. Before she could get a good look at him he had gone and the others had reappeared. Zara pushed herself away from the counter and looked wildly around. Something was definitely not right here. To her it felt like all of her telepathic abilities were screaming at her to wake up or get away.

A hand placed itself on to her shoulder and she whirled round immediately, sinking into her defensive stance. The hand belonged to Trunks but it wasn't the one she had seen a few moments before. This one was wearing the kind of outfit she expected Trunks to wear: jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Slightly jumpy today huh?" he asked. Zara blinked and straightened up looking around. Everyone else had vanished so she was now alone with him.

"I…I guess so." She said, glancing round at the empty room. She still had a strong urge to run out of there but she couldn't see anything.

"I think I have just the thing for that." Trunks said, taking her hand. She looked back round at him and blinked.

"Oh really?" she asked. He nodded and led her outside, into the night. Which was odd since only a few minutes ago it had been a beautiful summers day.

"So where are we going?" she asked. He smiled and held her closer.

"You'll see." He said and they slowly began to rise. Soon they were above the clouds, underneath a blanket of stars.

"Oh…wow," she whispered as she stared at the view. It wasn't like she had never seen a night sky like that before but for some reason it just seemed more breath taking this time.

The dream version of Trunks leant in closer.

"Thought you'd like it." He said before moving in for a kiss. Zara's eyes went wide and she pushed him back slightly.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked. Trunks looked slightly embarrassed.

"I was just…um…" he started but she put a finger over his mouth.

"You surprised me. I didn't think you liked me that much. You've always gone on at Goten about how it's not like that and-" she stopped in mid sentence and leant forward, kissing the dream version of her childhood crush. It was incredible for her and for a moment she wished it wasn't just a dream.

Finally they pulled away and stared at each other, their foreheads touching and they were both breathing heavily.

"I can't believe you fell for that." He mumbled. Zara tried to move back but she couldn't.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Was that whispering she heard? She tried to glance round and thought she caught a glimpse of grey but Trunks made her look at him.

"This." He said. She stared into his eyes but they weren't his. They were slowly turning blacker and his complexion was slowly growing a lilac colour with greenish scales down his neck. Zara's eyes went wide.

"No…" she said in a voice that was barely audible. She was no longer string into the eyes of her childhood friend but her worst fear. They had fallen below the clouds and she couldn't escape from him.

"Now I finally get a taste of your power. Every last bit of that untapped inferno." He was saying. She looked around for something she could use to get him off. Anything at all to pry him away but there was nothing. She couldn't see anything. There was a flash of grey in the corner of her eye but that was it.

She could hear him laughing and she knew it was too late. She could already feel him setting to work on making the small source of energy inside of her grow.

She tried to fight it but it was too late. Her violent read aura erupted; covering them both and her screams pierced the now blood red sky. She couldn't stop and he couldn't do anything either as she watched him burn away in the flame like aura that kept growing, tearing up the mountains below and shaking the heavens themselves. The planet was being ripped apart by what her nightmare man had opened within her and she couldn't stop it. All she could do was scream.

In the real world, Vegeta stepped out of his gravity room. It was well past midnight and he knew Bulma would be annoyed with him for coming in so late but he didn't care. He welcomed the prospect of a verbal spar with the onna.

He walked through the kitchen then stopped outside the living room. Was that Zara he sensed? He stared wide-eyed at the door before throwing it open. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Zara was floating in the middle of the room, powering up with her eyes tightly shut. Her aura had pushed the boys to the far side of the room and her telekinetic abilities seemed to be going haywire, sending ornaments and other objects flying round the room.

"Girl!" he yelled but Zara couldn't hear him. "Zara!" he yelled again but still nothing. He growled in frustration and pushed his way forward, pushing against the energy that was trying to keep him back. He had to power up to get by, as it was so strong. _Least she had been training._ He thought grimly as he took to the air and grabbed her. He stared at her and shook her hard. _She's still asleep?_ He asked himself and kept shaking her. Eventually her eyes fluttered open and everything fell to the floor. She jerked forward and grabbed her head, gasping for breath.

"What the devil was that, girl?" he asked, dropping her. She stared wide-eyed in front of her.

"He was here…but it wasn't right…something…in my head…messing with my dreams." She muttered then turned to Vegeta. "And you were smoking a pipe."

The saiyan decided to ignore the last comment and concentrate on the other thing she had said.

"Someone was in your head? I thought you were supposed to be strong enough to stop that kind of thing." He commented but Zara ignored him and stared at the boys.

"Who ever it was is still here. We have to wake them up." She said. Vegeta got up and tried to wake his son but to no effect.

"Strange…" he muttered as he shook him harder. Zara frowned and crawled closer to Trunks and went to place her index finger on his forehead but Vegeta stopped her.

"You're tired. That'll be too much of a strain." He said as he stared at her.

"Since when were you an expert on telepaths?" she asked.

"After all the years you and your mother were next door I had to have learned something," he replied

Zara rolled her eyes at his comment and proceeded to do what she was going to. She closed her eyes and her face contorted in concentration. Vegeta frowned and went to check on Goten. Before he was even half way across the room though, Zara was flung across the floor. He met her eyes.

"Something's in there and its strong. But I sensed that it wasn't all there…" she said Vegeta stared at her then at his son.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can sense it in Goten as well from here but it's somewhere else as well. Like it's jumping from consciousness to consciousness and leaving a barrier of some kind." She said Vegeta looked concerned and went to shake his son again. Zara watched him then left the room. She'd have to get more focused and fast if she wanted to see her friends again.

Alarms started to go off inside the spaceship that mad Findla jump out of his chair."

"What happened?" he asked. Jacina bit his lip as he stared at the screen.

"She…broke out. Luckily we wore out her telepathic abilities so she couldn't free her friends but she still knows."

"She doesn't know anything. We'll just have to make the dream holds stronger and proceed as planned." Findla said and sat back down. Jacina frowned and turned back to the monitor.

"Aye sir." He said as an image of a sleeping Emily tossing and turning appeared on the screen…


	6. sweet dreams part 4

**chapter6: Sweet Dreams Part 4**  
  
Emily was having trouble sleeping after witnessing what she saw. She'd come home and explained everything to Mirai Trunks, and was amazed that the little chaos she caused sensing her brothers energy. She was glad the twins slept through it as she was certainly not in the mood to argue with them to get back to sleep.

"Honey, will you go to sleep? I'm sure Gotens fine." Mirai Trunks groaned. Emily sighed and opened her eyes then faced her husband.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm just worried that's all. I just don't like the way it happened, he's never used his energy when dreaming before." She sighed.

"Well no ones called you to go back so I'm sure he woke up, felt really stupid then went back to sleep." He said, she nodded.

"Maybe, but I.... never mind. It's nothing, I've just got to ignore it." Emily replied turning the other way, Mirai Trunks put his arms around her.

"What do you mean? Is it about this new energy your sensing?" He asked.

"Yeah, it flared when I sensed Goten. Maybe I'm just worn out, don't worry about it." She replied and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

When her vision unfolded, she found herself in a robin egg blue room, lying down. She opened her mouth to talk but found she couldn't. _Where am I? Why can't I talk? Oh no, I'm dreaming aren't I?_ She thought, then stood up. She looked around the room and frowned, it looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place why.

She slowly looked down at where she was and gasped as she found she was in a cot. She looked at her body to find she was in a baby's form. Looking around the room she suddenly remembered why it looked familiar again. _No, not this dream again. I thought I stopped having this years ago. What's going on, I swear I did stop having it. Something's not right here. That energy, I can feel it again._ She thought. Suddenly the door opened and her biological mother crept in.

"Emily darling, don't be frightened but I just had a premonition. I am going to die in half an hour, I am no longer strong enough. Your father has found out the truth about you, and he's not pleased. Just stay calm and try and stay away from your father." She whispered. Emily stared at her. _I'm stuck in the cot mother, how am I supposed to stay away from him? Just unlock the side of the cot then I can get away._ Emily thought, trying to get some body language, but her mother just got up and walked around the room.

Suddenly it was as if someone put the fast forward on the scene, Emily watched in amazement as her mother began zooming around the room yet she was moving as normal. Then the scene began to slow down and Emily's heart began to thump, she knew what was about to happen.

The door slammed open and a deathly white man came storming in. Emily would have been puzzled if she hadn't known who he was, but she stared into the eyes of her sisters demonic father – Aletusis.

"There you are, think you could hide the truth from me witch? Your sadly mistakened, you just met your end here woman!" He yelled grabbing her by the throat, she began gasping for breath. _Mom! How can I just stand here and watch her, I gotta do something!_ Emily thought desperately, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her mother struggle to breathe.

"You can't get away from this Henry, my children will destroy you!" Her mother spat, Aletusis glared at her then began laughing.

"Lauren, one is 18 months, one is three and the other is five. How on this Earth are they gonna destroy me! They won't be living long enough to try. Once I'm through with you I'm gonna hunt them down one by one. Nobody can stop me from reaching my goal." He sneered, placing his hand behind his back. Emily watched helplessly as a six inch dagger appeared from a puff of smoke and gripped the bar as he plunged it into her chest.

"No! Stop it!" She yelled, finally speaking, Aletusis whirled around to see her gripping the bars of her cot and smirked, then turned back to his wife and sliced her head off. Emily gasped, getting more and more angry every second and watched her mothers head roll past her cot. She leapt back frightened now and watched him set the rest of the body on fire.

"Hm, weak witch. Didn't even put up a fight. Now to finish the precious Emily off!" He announced walking over to her.

Emily began crying now, as she knew not from dreams as they'd always cut off at the site of her mothers head, but from memory what happened next. The one thing she never told anyone before today. After she'd witnessed her mothers death she was viciously beaten up by her father. She had been close to death when the police stepped in.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She screamed, trying her best to power up, she had a terrible thought that the police weren't going to interfere this time, someone was using this nightmare to destroy her and she was helpless as she was stuck in this form..

"Oh but Emily, your a witness, I can't leave you alone. You could tell the police on me, turn me in, even come after me in the future. I can't have you or your sisters messing up my plans, so I'm afraid your going to have to go to." He laughed.

He unlocked the side of the cage and picked Emily up by her hair, she began squirming trying her best to get out of his grip. She tried kicking him, punching him. _Oh please, anything, how did I survive the last time...._

Back in the real world, Mirai Trunks had jumped up in shock, turned to his wife and gasped. She was shaking badly and she'd transformed to level four. Items in their bedroom were flying around and she was screaming and crying.

"Dad, what's going on?" A little voice from the doorway asked. Mirai Trunks looked to see Jake and Alex standing there.

"Guy's get out of the house, grab Daisy and go get your Grandpa Goku quick! Your mothers not well." He said turning back to his wife.

"Ok dad." Jake said, grabbed his sisters hand and ran off.

"Em, wake up what's wrong?" Mirai Trunks cried, trying to shake his wife, but not getting any response off her, a few minutes later Goku came running into the room.

"Trunks, what's going on?" He asked.

"I dunno, something is wrong with Em." He replied. Goku walked up to his daughter.

"Em, snap out of it. You're destroying your room." He said shaking her.

"It's no good Goku, I've tried that." Mirai Trunks sighed.

"Now what? If we don't calm her down, she'll destroy the house. She's getting more and more upset so she'll continue to power up." Goku said staring at daughter helplessly.

"Goten did the exact same thing, she sensed him earlier. Why don't you go to Capsule Corp and ask what was going on there." Mirai Trunks suggested also staring at his wife, Goku nodded.

"Good idea Trunks, stay here with her and try and get her to calm down. I won't be long." Goku said and instant translocated to Capsule Corp where Vegeta was in the living room with the three teens.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"These dream things the kids are having, Em's going through one right now. She's transformed to her level four form in her room and we can't snap her out. If we don't stop her, she'll destroy the house." Goku said looking around at Goten and Trunks still in their mid dreams.

"Great just what we need is her doing this too. Well, if we're lucky she'll snap out of it too. The girl went into a dream phase then came out of it by herself." Vegeta explained.

Meanwhile back in Emily's dream, she was still in Aletusis's grip, she slid up and bit him on the arm causing him to let go. She crashed to the floor, hitting her head on the leg of the cot.

"You little brat! You'll pay for what you've just done!" He cried as he picked her up and threw her into the wall, Emily braced herself for the impact, as her body was still growing properly she was bound to break something then.

"Ow! You jerk!" Emily cried, learning new words everytime she opened her mouth. Aletusis snarled at her and lunged at her, punching her in the chest and stomach several times then began kicking her across the room.

"I'd like to have some fun with you before I kill you." He laughed, Emily was crying hard as she felt a black eye forming. _Why is this happening? I've never relived this before. I was so sure I forgot this bit. Oh please let it be over soon, I don't know how much more of this I can take._ She thought, as she was lifted up off the floor by her throat, then winced as he prepared another blow to her weak body.

Back in the real time, Emily's ki flared as she transformed to level five, Goku winced as he felt it and began pacing the room. Emily could end up killing herself at this rate and he was running out of ideas and he began looking around the room looking for a plan, then he remembered what Vegeta said and turned to him.  
"Vegeta, you said Zara got out of this dream by herself. Do you think there is any chance of her entering other peoples dreams?" He asked giving him a thoughtful look. Vegeta stared at Goku.

"She was going to try with Trunks. hopefully she's gotten her energy back up now. she went to the GR!" Vegeta said and Goku nodded before disapearing.


	7. mysterious power

**Chapter 7: mysterious power**

Goku appeared inside the gravity room and sure enough there was Zara. She was floating a couple of feat of the ground with her eyes closed and her aura burning calmly around her as she meditated.

"Zara? I need your help." Goku said, unsure if she could even hear him. She did not say anything and her aura burst outwards. Goku frowned and quickly walked up to her.

"Zara!" he said louder this time as he placed a hand on her shoulder. A couple of sparks of electricity flowed down her then she opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"You want me to take you into a dream?" she asked. Goku looked slightly surprised then nodded. Zara frowned and looked to the side.

"Emily…shouldn't be too hard. As long as we can get close enough." Zara muttered then looked at Goku. "She really is strong. I thought I had lost my touch earlier today when I sensed her." She added. Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea, she's really strong but we don't have time for this! She's kinda ripping apart her house." He said. Zara jumped down and stared at him.

"I know. I better get over there fast." She said and went to teleport to where she could sense Emily but Goku stopped her.

"I'm going to." He said. Zara stared at him.

"But Goku, this is a psi thing. You'll need the right training to fight properly in there or see through his tricks." Zara said.

"It's Emily I'm worried about, not me. Besides, you won't be able to calm her down enough to stop powering up." He pointed out. Zara stared at him then smiled.

"Ten years and you haven't changed a bit. Fine then, I'll take you in. Just lead the way." she said. Goku nodded and held her arm as he used his instant translocation technique.

They appeared in Emily's room and Mirai Trunks jumped up.

"Goku! What did mum say? And who's this?" he asked having not met Zara yet. She starred at him as well. Goku quickly explained why Zara was there then turned to him.

"So what do we do?" he asked. Zara shifted her gaze to him then looked back at Trunks.

"He leaves." She said.

"What?" Trunks asked. Zara folded her arms across her chest.

"I dunno what's going to happen. We might end up powering up a lot or something and I don't want you panicking and trying to break the link. You doing that could kill us all. And that won't help anyone, now will it?" she said. Trunks frowned and looked at Goku.

"She's the expert, not me." Goku said and Trunks sighed in defeat and left to check on the kids.

Zara turned to Goku.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yea, what do I do?"

"Sit there and hold my hand." She said as she pointed to a chair that floated from the corner to the side of the bed. Goku did as he was told and Zara sat on the edge of the bed.

"OK, let's see just how strong a barrier we're dealing with here…" she muttered as she put a finger on the side of Emily's head. Zara's aura flared out as she concentrated.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on Emily." Zara quickly ordered. Goku did so and found himself into darkness with Zara further up ahead with her hand against something.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Zara interrupted. Goku frowned and watched as Zara powered up and he watched as she fired an invisable blast at what ever was in front of her. Then the next thing he knew Goku was in a robin egg blue room watching a pale man beat a child.

"Well that barrier wasn't too difficult". Zara muttered then looked at the pale man. "Think you can handle him?"

"Of course, no problem." Goku answered then flew forward, punching the man hard across the jaw. Zara grinned then put on a serious face as she stared round the room and powered up. _Where are you?_ She thought then fired a sphere of invisible energy round the room. Goku stared at Zara and the child slowly got up from her place on the floor.

"Dad? Zara? What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Goku stared down at her surprised.

"Emily?"

"Yea it's me…" Emily said sadly and stared at her chibi hand.

Zara ignored them both and fired another sphere but this time it hit something. A grey creature with a large head and stick thin body flew into the wall. Goku looked surprised.

"What is that thing?"

"That is what's been causing all this mess!" Zara said triumphantly then raised her palm at it.

"Who are you?"

"What's the matter? Can't read my mind?" it asked with an evil smirk. Zara frowned and charged a ki-blast.

"Just answer the question."

"Don't think I will. In fact I think I better dispose of all of you. You were foolish to come here!" it said then turned to Aletusis. "You'll do." It mumbled and Aletusis suddenly bent other in pain as a tail shot out from the base of his spine. When he looked up it was no longer Aletusis but Frieza instead.

"Hello monkey. Surprised?" he said. Goku glared.

"Frieza." He muttered then powered up to his super saiyan form. The grey creature laughed.

"You think that'll be enough? I control everything here! Including how strong your friend gets!" it cried. Frieza smirked and powered up and charged at Goku. Goku braced himself for an attack but he wasn't prepared for how strong Frieza hit. Goku was thrown through the entire building with Frieza following him.

The grey creature stared at Zara.

"Do you want a play mate as well?" it asked. Zara frowned at it.

"No, you'll do fine!" she said before powering up and lunging at the creature who was somehow fast enough to dodge her every move.

_This isn't right…according to what I'm sensing from this guy I should be way faster…unless that's not all of it…_she thought. The man smiled.

"What's wrong? Little Zar-zar can't hit me? Aw…" it said. Zara frowned and flared her aura out more and phased out of sight, then appeared next to him and swung her leg round in a kick in a motion too fast to see. The creature easily blocked it and laughed.

Emily stared at Zara then looked through the hole in the wall at Goku who had his hands full with Frieza. Goku had gone into his super three form and was close to going to the next level but for some reason Frieza was easily keeping up.

Emily frowned as she looked at both fights.

"Grr…wish I could help them but in this form I'm useless." Emily muttered.

"Emily! This is your dream! You have some control over what happens! Just concentrate!" Zara yelled as she sent energy to her right leg, creating a sphere of energy around her foot and then started moving even faster then before, kicking the creature faster then it could block and with far more force then she usually would have. She powered up more and flared her aura and the energy around her foot got slightly brighter as she continued her attack but this time her kicks sliced right through the creature.

Emily watched Zara jump back but all the pieces of the creature came together again just to make it cockier then before.

"Right…concentrate." Emily mumbled as she closed her eyes, her face contorting in concentration. Soon she started glowing and she grew into her adult form. Emily opened her eyes and looked at her self.

"Great! I'm back!" she cried then looked over at her father's fight. "Now to help." She said before flying towards them and kicking Frieza away from Goku. The two warriors grinned at each other then faced Frieza, both brining their hands to their side.

"Ka…me…ha…me…haa!" they both yelled together and fired the waves at Frieza, both of them blowing him back to whence he came.

"Come on dad, we need to help Zara! She's got her hands full." Emily said and they both flew back to the other fight.

Zara was panting as she stared at the ugly face of the grey creature.

"What's the matter? Getting warn out already? Don't tell me that 'sword kick' attack takes that much energy from you." The creature was saying. Zara smirked.

"No way. And don't even flatter yourself by saying you've worn me down either." She said. The creature laughed.

"Oh that's rich. Well if you're not worn down then you deserve to see something. Not that many people have achieved what you have. I've never seen someone break one of my holds before." The creature said Zara smirked.

"That was the easy part."

"Bet it was for you. Well I'm going to give you a little treat. You get to see how your friends die." The creature said. Zara frowned and the creature drew a large square in the air with his finger that became a type of hovering TV screen. An image flickered on it for Zara to see. It was Goten in super saiyan three mode pushing back a large orb of energy. His face was tight with concentration as his feet dug into the roof.

Zara growled as she watched.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked but the creature simply hushed her and pointed to the screen. Zara looked back at it and watched as a small beam of energy sailed over Goten's right shoulder and hit the blast, causing it to explode. When all the dust and smoke had settled there was nothing left.

Zara's eyes went wide.

"Goten!" she yelled, her aura flared out more violently as she clenched her fists.

"Wait, there's more!" the creature said and pointed to the screen. This time it showed Trunks strapped to the table with a beam of energy slowly moving closer to him. Zara growled.

"Stop it!" she said through clenched teeth but the creature just laughed as the screen showed the beam ripping through the young prince, his scream making something snap within Zara.

Zara's eyes went a blood red colour as she watched, her pupils narrowing into slits. Her aura burst outwards and knocked the creature backwards and started raising parts of the building and burning other parts away.

Emily couldn't believe her eyes when she arrived.

"Whoa…her power has accelerated so much! On the saiyan power scale it was the same as a level two saiyan but now it's..."

"…Catching up to you?" Goku put forward. Emily nodded and watched Zara give the creature a cold stare.

"You'll pay for what you did to him." She said. The creature backed up and stared wide eyed. Then laughed.

"Now I get it! I know who you are! That explains why he was in your dream! You're the child!" it laughed. Zara glared and then her hand was at its throat.

"I'd shut up if I was you." She said as she glared, her red eyes flashing dangerously. The creature just laughed.

"You still don't stand a chance, do you know that?" it asked. Zara let go and floated back, getting into a stance.

"You're the one that doesn't stand a chance." She said. The creature simply laughed again.

"We'll see." It said before crouching down and clenching his fists. It started to laugh as it powered up. Soon the laughter turned into a scream as it's body size doubled and it's muscles widened.

The other's eyes widened as they felt the power he was giving off.

"My kami, we don't stand a chance!" Emily said and glanced at Goku who looked more thoughtful. He was staring at Zara.

"Fusion." He mumbled. Zara quickly snapped her head round to look at him, as did Emily.

"What?" Emily asked and Goku turned to her smiling.

"You and Zara are about the same height and have about the same power level at the moment! You can fuse!" he said. Zara frowned over what he was suggesting.

"Fusion? No way! You can fuse with her but I do not want to do that pose!" Zara said. Goku frowned.

"Zara, I can't fuse with her, I'm too tall but you two are perfect! And it might be all we need to beat him and release the others!" Goku frowned. Zara frowned then teleported over to them.

"You sure there's no other way?" she asked. Goku shook his head and looked up at the creature that was staring at them all.

"You girls can do it. You know the dance, Zar, you watched me teach the boys and even saw them do it!"

Zara sighed and glanced at Emily.

"Ok, but just this once." She said, stepping away from Emily and waiting for her to power up to full.

"Alright, thanks Zar!" Goku said before getting in between the girls and the creature. Zara frowned and got into the starting pose, as did Emily when she was even to Zara.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Lets go." Zara said and they both started the dance.

"Fu….sion…ha!" a blinding light went up around them as soon as they finished and as soon as it died down a lone woman was standing there with her head down and her arms across her chest. She had brown hair with two blonde streaks, one on either side of her head that ran down the length of her long ponytail and ended in a curl just short of the bottom. She had several blonde strands that went down her face. She wore a similar outfit to the other fusions only instead of the waistcoat she had a dark blue tank top.

"So Mr grey and ugly, you ready to lose?" she asked as she raised her head, revealing her blue eyes that had golden specks across them.


	8. new warrior unleashed

**chapter8:New Warrior Unleashed**  
  
The grey man smirked as he looked at the new fused warrior.

"I think you'll be the one to lose my dear." He sneered, growling, she lunged at him at a speed of level five and fisted him in the jaw sending him through the wall.

"That's for what you did to our friends." She snarled.

"Wow, Zarily, your power is incredible!" Goku cried, she turned around and gave him a cold stare.

"It's Emra! If your gonna fuse our names then do it right!" She snapped then turned around and glared at the hole in the wall. The grey man stumbled out of it and glared at her.

"What power! I've never seen anything like it before." He gasped.

"And you never will see anything like it again! It all ends right here, right now!" She yelled.

"I am the great Molana, and I will not be defeated by a puny little girl." He sneered. Emra growled and lunged at him again and hit him with a combination of kicks and punches. They were moving so fast that even Goku couldn't even see them.

"I am not a puny little girl but I will defeat you." She cried waving her hands making a red ki blast appear, she floated over to the other side of the room and smirked.

"Sunset Blaze!" She screamed firing the blast, that was now containing electricity in at him, but to her surprise, he hit it back at her. Pulling her arms up to dodge it, it hit her sending her through the wall and into the street.

"Emra!" Goku cried flying out after her, grasping the ki ball, she threw it up into the air where it exploded into several beams.

"I'm ok. Just very angry with him. It looks like I'm going to have to power up a couple of times to beat him. I am anxious to test out my new found strength." Emra replied.

"Just don't get cocky with him ok? I don't know about Zara, but Emily gets cocky in fights." Goku replied staring at her, she fixed her gaze on him.

"Emily says she doesn't get cocky, and we will finish him off. Eventually." Emra added smirking, Goku sighed and floated back.

"Just defeat him before you two split." He said.

"Gotcha, I want to destroy this house anyway, it gives me the creeps." She replied getting into a fighting stance. Molana floated out smirking.

"Hm, so your not dead yet. Do not worry, I will get you, just like I got your friends." He sneered, at the mention of them, Emra screamed and powered straight into level five sayain form, her hair getting longer and silver as well as gaining silver fur up her arms.

"So this is level five. Pretty cool, remind us to spar when we get out of here." Emra said, then lunged at him and did a spin kick, kicking him into the side of the building.

Meanwhile outside the dream, Mirai Trunks was pacing in the living room. He was by Gohan who was awake and anxious to know what was going on with his father and sister.

"Well she's powered down, she's not using a lot of magic anymore either." Gohan said.

"Yeah, it looks like Goku and Zara managed to calm her down. Whatever she was going through, she must have been hurting to release energy like that." Mirai Trunks replied. Chichi walked down the stairs after putting the three kids back to bed, ensuring that their mother was fine.

"How is she doing?" She asked.

"She's calmed down, and by the sound of it, no longer destroying the house. I wonder what is going on, first its Trunks, Goten and Zara, then of all people, Em kicks off. It's as if someone is planning all of this. Wish I could have stayed in the room, I should have gone into the dream with them, I mean she's my wife." Mirai Trunks said growling.

"Hey Trunks, calm down. She's hurting badly, I dunno what she was seeing or feeling but Dad felt he could be the only one to calm her down. I heard Zara was going to go in alone until dad stepped in and insisted he go with her. Don't worry she'll be fine Trunks, remember we still have the dragonballs if anything major happens." Gohan said staring at him, it was also hurting him sitting around waiting for news of his sister. Whether she'd be alive or dead, or what torment she'd gone through to make her power up the way she did.

Mirai Trunks sighed.

"Sorry Gohan, I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." He said softly.

"Don't worry Trunks, you know what Em's like, she'll come out of it. She's still just as stubborn as she was when she first came into our lives. And besides my dad is in there with her, he's not about to let anything happen to her." Gohan replied. Mirai Trunks nodded.

"Yeah your right, she'll be fine." He said then finally gave up pacing and sat down.

Back in the dream, Emra was doing a series of kicks and punches getting Molana with the occasional blow.

"Emra, you haven't got long. Will you finish him off?" Goku said, worried that they would split before they managed to defeat them.

"I will in a minute, ok?" Emra said before gaining an annoyed expression and saying "This is the last time, I'm not a messenger you know! Emily wants to know if you pick up her capsule with her sword in?" Emra asked impatiently, obviously Zara and Emily were communicating telepathically with each other. Goku stared at her.

"Uh no, I didn't see it Em." He replied. "Enough of the talking, I am here you know!" Molana demanded staring at them.

Emra glared at him then fired a ki blast sending him back through the wall.

"Shut up for a minute, I can't think!" She yelled, then turned back to Goku.

"What do you mean a capsule? You have a sword?" She demanded.

"Emily does somewhere why?" Goku replied frowning at him.

"That might be what we can use to finish him off, I've seen Trunks use his. Hold on a second, Emily's telling me she can copy it, but we have to split. No way Emily I told you I'm only doing this once." Emra demanded, confusing Goku even more. It was like she was having two conversations at once.

Suddenly he heard Emily's voice, something he'd forgot she was able to do. Although she was merged with Zara, she could still make it so her mind was still separate and was also able to split the fusion before the thirty minutes were up, which was what she did when she first fused with Gohan.

"You need a sword right? But you don't have the same telekinetic power I do, I can summon things with mine, but with your psychic powers, you can bring things into a dream. How long have we got dad?" Emily yelled

"About fifteen minutes tops." Goku replied.

"But I can't bring inanimate objects in to a dream! I need a conciousness! and there is no way I'm letting you split us prematurely!" Emra snapped. she quickly thought of something then put her hands out in front of her and concentrated. a small beam of light appeared inbetween her hands and grew outwards into a blade and hilt.  
  
"Will this do?" she asked as she stared at the golden kai sword that she now held.  
  
Emily's voice laughed.  
  
"Oh yea, that's perfect!" she said, "why didn't i think of that?"  
  
Molana got out of the hole and glared at Emra, throwing some debris aside to get her attention.

"Enough fooling around, it is time we end this now." He snapped, Emra smirked and using Emily's memory got into a sword fighting stance.

"I totally agree, bring it on." She sneered


	9. power of the dragon

hi again. thought i'd do a quick note before continuing. we got a review the other day saying that they got confused with the OCs. well you'll have to check our other stories for alot of the info but i apologise for not introducing most of the characters properly. I'll have to go back and do a better description. but for most of their past you'll have to check out our other work. emily's new saiyan on the block is finished & mine is under halfway done i think. well i need to go through and finish that. anyway, thanks for sticking with this story so far & thanks for your reviews.

****

**Chapter9: power of the dragon**

Emra stood in her stance watching Molana. He growled as he stared down at her then charged forward.

"You shall pay for your insolence, girl!" he yelled. Emra gripped the kai sword tightly as he approached and phased out of sight just as Molana's fist had came within an inch of touching her.

He spun round in the air just in time to see her falling above him with the point of the blade pointing at his chest. Molana's eyes widened and he quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the blade and watched as it went into the ground to half way up the blade. Molana laughed.

"Looks like you're not as fast as you think." He said. Emra stared coldly at him and her ki sword dispersed. The energy moved to a point in the air and became the sword again the Emra took it.

"Looks to me like you get too cocky over the little things." She shot back. Molana growled and leapt forward again to strike at nothing but air and somehow found himself with his arm held behind his back and the ki sword at his throat.

"Now what were you saying about my speed?" Emra asked. Molana frowned.

"So you can move fast. Big deal." He muttered then flared at his aura to knock Emra back. She smirked and twirled the sword in her hand then got back into her stance. Molana frowned and phased out of sight.

Emra smirked and spun round, swung her blade forward and it got caught on something invisible. That something appeared to be Molana holding the blade and flaring out his ki to prevent his head being chopped off.

Goku blinked in surprise. _Guess that's what Zara meant by tricks. He can make it so the dreamers can't see him._ He thought and looked on as Emra's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"You didn't expect to still be able to play that little trick on me, did you?" she asked in a singsong voice. Molana frowned.

"Obviously you're stronger mentally then I thought. No matter. I'll still take care of you!" he said firmly. Emra looked down at him struggling to keep the blade away from his head.

"Uh-huh? Is that so?" she asked and quickly withdrew her blade from his grasp and quickly spun round and in one quick slice Molana's arm was on the floor. He growled.

"Looks to me like you'll be needing a hand." Emra said and stepped back as Molana picked up his lost limb and stuck it back onto his body.

"Oh ha ha!" he grumbled as he tested his arm to make sure it was attached properly. Emra smirked again and casually raised her sword. Goku frowned from his perch on the sidelines.

"Emra! You're losing time fast! Hurry it up!" he yelled. Emra glanced at him then back at her opponent and frowned.

_Why did I bring him?_ The Zara part of Emra's mind asked.

_Because he's Goku and my dad. & He's right you know! We better hurry this up and fast. Ten minutes left right?_ The Emily side answered.

_It was rhetorical. Fine lets speed it up but I still want him to suffer._ The Zara side said.

On the outside Emra nodded and lunged forward, quickly making slices at the air the Molana could barely dodge. Emra growled and flared out her aura, her ki sword growing bigger and her slashes becoming faster. She kept Molana on the run until he had his back pressed against a wall and Emra managed to in pail her blade into his gut and into the wall. Molana eyes widened as he stared at it then looked up to see Emra holding four ki daggers fanned out in her hand. She smirked at the alien then threw all four daggers at him, each on in paling itself into one of his limbs. He screamed and felt Emra's hand holding his face hard.

"You don't mind if I take a quick look, do you? I'd like to know why you decided to torture our friends and us." He heard her say before he felt a tugging feeling in the front of his head.

"That's interesting. Get us out the way huh? And you weren't alone. Well you know what that means. Your friends will be getting a visit from us." Emra said and backed off. Molana growled and ripped himself away from the wall, healing automatically once he had done so. He looked up to see that Emra had her back to him and was listening to Goku yelling 'five minutes'. Molana smirked and ran forward, his hand flat out in front of him and ready for him to shove it through her but she had gone. He looked round in bewilderment. He couldn't see her anywhere. But he could still hear her.

"Destructo…" her voice was saying. He whirled round to see her several meters behind him with her hands cupped at her side.

"…Dragon…" a ball of energy was appearing in her hands and was rapidly growing, "Canon Haa!" she finished and put her hands forward, firing the beam of energy that quickly took on the form of a dragon. Molana's eyes widened as he stared at it.

_That power…its phenomenal! I won't be able to survive it!_ He thought before turning and flying away.

The ki dragon shot forward as soon as he ran. Molana looked over his shoulder to see it gaining on him at a blinding rate and he quickly shot up just to have it shoot past him, barely missing him.

Molana let out a sigh of relief then looked to see the dragon doubling back and chasing after him again. Molana's eyes widened once more. He couldn't escape it, this dragon would hunt him down and he didn't stand a chance.

Molana quickly made a sharp right to avoid the dragon again then noticed Emra. Her eyes were shining a blood red as she fed the dragon all the energy it needed to move around. She was defenceless! Molana grinned and quickly blasted towards her. He wasn't even halfway there when he looked to his left to see the dragon coming straight at him with its jaws wide open. Molana's eyes widened once again and he shot his arms up to defend himself from its wrath.

The dragon clamped its jaws down on the man and immediately exploded, the blast instantly disintegrating him.

Goku ran and grabbed Emra and instant translocated away from the shockwave just before it hit the spot she had been standing in. Emra shook her head and looked up at Goku, returning to her 'normal' form.

"Thanks" she muttered. Goku grinned down at her.

"No problem. That attack seemed to take a lot out of you. Least you beat him though. And with a minute to spare might I add." Goku said and Emra rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll admit I cut it close but least he got what he deserved." She said. Goku was about to say something when a bright light engulfed Emra and two figures shot out of it. When the light faded, Zara and Emily lay a few feet away from each other.

"Whoa…" they both said in unison then stared at each other. Goku looked at them both and smiled.

"Well you guys did it. Should we be getting back now?" he asked and Zara nodded and they all suddenly found themselves back in Emily's room.

Zara stumbled off the bed holding her head and walked over to the wall. Emily sat up in her bed and Goku looked round at Zara.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded and looked at the door. A few seconds later it burst open and mirai Trunks and Gohan came rushing in with Chichi hot on their heels.

"Emily? You're alright?!" Trunks said and ran to his wife and embraced her. She looked slightly startled.

"Hey honey. Good to see you too." She said and looked up just as Gohan wrapped his arms round her as well.

"Man, sis, you gave us quite a scare. You powered right up to level five!" Gohan said. Emily looked at him meekly.

"Well I'm ok now." She said and both guys backed off. Emily smiled at them both and then found herself with Chichi round her neck.

"Oh, my baby! I was so worried about you!" Chichi cried as she held on tightly.

"Mum! I need air!" Emily said and laughed as Chichi let go. A small cough from the corner caught their attention.

"I don't think we have time for this. We should probably be telling you what me and Emily saw when we read that guys mind." Zara said. Goku looked confused.

"Why? What did you see?" he asked.

High above the earth sirens were going off on the dark ship. A small crewman ran onto the bridge and addressed Findla.

"Sir, we have a problem…"

"I can see that!" Findla half roared at the little man in front of him. The creature gulped.

"Then you know…Molana's dead." The creature said. Findla turned to stare at the creature.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. Jacina looked up.

"Dear brother, it appears so. Once you are completely destroyed in a dream then you are destroyed in real life…" he began but his brother stopped him.

"Show me." Findla ordered the crewman who nodded and led the way through the dull grey corridors to a bunker at the bottom of the ship. Findla walked up to the door of the bunker and placed his hand on a pad by the door. Something beeped and the door slid open. Findla wasn't prepared for what was inside.

Inside Molana was sitting on his chair, his over sized head hanging over the back of it with wires attached to the various parts of his head. His white jump suit was now red and his eyes were far back inside his head. His eyes, nose and mouth were bleeding.

Findla walked back out.

"Those girls read his mind. We have to prepare ourselves. Their friends are going to come up here and we won't stand much of a chance." He said. The same crewman from before coughed to get his attention.

"Sir…might I suggest using the exo-armour? It should enhance all your abilities 50 fold." He said. Findla stared down at him.

"But they're prototypes. They've never been tested." Findla said. The crewman nodded.

"That's true but it could be what you need to defeat these people. There's two of them, one for you and your brother and they've been guaranteed to work." The crewman said. Findla looked sceptically at him then nodded.

"Fine then. Have them prepped and ready within the hour." He said before leaving.


	10. a meeting

**Chapter 10: A meeting**

Everyone was waiting to hear what Zara and Emily had to say. Before they could explain though there was a knock on the door and it swung open to reveal Jake and Alex.

"Mum, you're ok! We've been so worried!" They cried running over to her.

"I'm fine you two. But why aren't you in bed?" She sighed, she was too tired to entertain them at the moment. They both stared at her.

"Is something wrong? Please mum, we wanna help! What's going on?" Jake asked. Emily was not in the mood to argue with them, ss she ignored them and turned to the others.

"I think we should go to Capsule Corp and inform Vegeta and Bulma, we might need their help." Emily announced making Goku look at her.

"Good idea, I'll instant translocate everyone there." He said.

"I'll help, I'm not that weak." Emily replied then stared at her children.

"You two are to stay here with your grandmother." Mirai Trunks said sternly, Also looking to the children. Both of the kids pouted and stared hard at their parents.

"But what's going on? What happened to mum before? Someone tell me!" Alex yelled, Emily winced at her daughters voice and put her hand on her head.

"Alex, I don't have time for this. Your uncle and Trunks are still...uh...not good and the last thing I need is you two to be affected. By all means stay up, stay awake but you are not coming with us, end of story." She replied frowning at her daughter.

"Fine." Alex snapped and stormed out. Jake looked at his parents helplessly then ran after his sister. Emily just shook her head and turned to her father.

"I'm ready." She sighed, Goku nodded and grabbed Zara and Gohan then instant translocated out. Emily grabbed Mirai Trunks but before using instant translocation out, she walked over to her dresser and opened a draw to reveal a capsule.

"What's that for?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"A desperate time calls for desperate measures. I'm most likely gonna need this." She replied then instant translocated out too. They both arrived in Capsule Corp seconds later to find the den already filled.

"Goku, your back! What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Dad and Zara went into my dream and Zara and I fused then destroyed this man called Molana. Before we did, we read his mind so we know there are others involved in this." Emily explained.

"You two fused? Kami, Brat, how many people do you plan to fuse with?" Vegeta commentated with a groan.

"To keep this planet safe, I'm willing to fuse with everyone!" Emily sneered at him. There was a loud cough and everyone turned to see Zara staring at them all with eyes that were surprisingly still a blood red.

"Like Emily said, there are others involved. We saw that there is a ship floating in Earth's atmosphere. It has a special type of shield and that's why nobody's been able to pick it up or any of the power signatures within it." Zara explained.

"Actually I did. I've been feeling them for a while now. I just thought it was due to the twins." Emily sighed; finally it was being pieced together.

Everyone was staring at her including Zara.

"You've been sensing it the whole time? Why didn't you tell someone?" She asked.

"I did but I ended up blaming it on Jake and Alex. And work lately, I've been under quite a bit of stress, naturally my senses go haywire when I'm under pressure." Emily snapped back.

"So what can we do about this ship you two saw? How big of a threat are we talking about here?" Goku interrupted breaking up the fight.

"I'll be able to sense them when I go to the ship; the only person who has sensed them is Emily. I won't know until I go." Zara said frowning at Emily, who just frowned right back.

"Their energy isn't that big. It flared up when one of the dream things happened and then it was quite strong. But this shield could also be blocking the true amount." She added.

"Right the next stage is getting onto the ship, I say we instant translocate. I don't want too many people either as they might sense us coming." Goku said glaring at the two of them. Emily growled.

"Dad, they know we read his mind and they know we're coming so there is no need to 'carry light'" She said then walked back to Mirai Trunks.

"Well I'm going, there is no way I'm being left out this time." He announced.

"I'm going too. They have been messing everything up, I want a piece of them." Vegeta growled and Gohan nodded.

"I want to go also." He said.

"Then it's settled, all of us will go. Em, if we need fusion, you can decide then ok?" Goku replied.

"Ok dad, I doubt we will though, but if we did then the best probably would be Emra." Emily told him and then held onto her husband. Vegeta walked over and put his hand on Goku's shoulder and Goku placed his hand on Zara's shoulder. Emily grabbed Gohan as well and they all instant translocated to the ship.

"Wow, some ship. It's huge," Zara commented once they arrived in a dark and large room within the ship and then looked down the corridor, "I sense some energy over there."

Emily was peering through a door and gasped.

"Hey, that's the guy we killed." She announced. Goku looked round the door and growled.

"He didn't even die?" He asked. Zara sighed and went over and peered in also.

"Oh he's dead alright, the destructo dragon cannon completely disintegrated him. I think this was where his body was originally." She said.

"These people can obviously read minds. There is no way they could pinpoint the dream I was in otherwise." Emily snarled, gripping the handle.

"By the way Em, what was that dream you were in?" Goku asked, making Emily sigh.

"You know the one dad. The one I had when I moved in with you. Except, this went further, but I don't want to talk about it now, especially if these guy's can access our minds anytime." She said quietly. Mirai Trunks put his arms around her and held her in a hug.

"It'll be alright Em, we'll destroy these people. No need to worry about that." He assured her.

Nodding Emily got out of his grasp and walked up the corridor, stopping at the end.

"Findla, I believe we have company." A small man was laughing. Emily growled as she stepped into another large room with a high ceiling.

"Excellent, why don't we be polite and welcome them." The taller, bulkier man sneered and they both disappeared. Emily smirked and disappeared also. A couple of seconds later, both men lay in a heap.

"What power! I think we may need to get those suits afterall." Jacina gasped.

"Yes, good thinking. Lets go." Findla replied and they both disappeared.

"Cowards." Emily spat.

"What suits would they be talking about Zara?" Gohan asked as the group entered the room. She looked thoughtful.

"I dunno, probably suits to either enhance thier powers or to help defend against ours. I'd have to see them to know for certain." She replied shrugging her shoulders, Emily narrowed her eyes.

"that shouldn't be too much of a problem. a suit couldn't enhance their powers that much. they've already proved no match for my speed and I sense that it's the same with power." She growled.

"Hey, you don't know that for sure. You shouldn't go underestimating people like that." Zara snapped, Emily just glared at her again but calmed down. She just wanted to end all this so she could just forget what she witnessed...

_How on Earth did those two manage to fuse? They haven't stopped fighting since they got back! They're almost as bad as Mum and Bulma._ Gohan thought with an amused look on his face, as he surveyed the two girls. Both Emily and Zara turned and glared at him dangerously.

"Hey I heard that!" They both snapped in unison then both looked at each other awkwardly.

"Oh you heard it too." Emily laughed.

"Yeah I'm telepathic." Zara replied smiling.

"Isn't a cool power? Except when it comes to hearing things your not supposed to hear." She said glancing warningly over at Gohan, who was staring at the two of them, ready for them to fight again.

"I wonder where they've gone to change into these suits." Mirai Trunks pondered, changing the subject as he studied the room.

"They're two floors up, I can sense their disgusting energy. Well I'm not going to let them get that far." Emily replied then instant translocated out. Sighing, Goku grabbed Gohan, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks and instant translocated after his daughter whilst Zara transported herself after them.

When they all got there, Emily was in a dark corridor with a high ceiling and was staring at the two men strapped safely in gold suits.

"Well that's better, I don't have to worry anymore about your energy." Jacina laughed.

"Oh you'll worry alright. Your stupid suit won't protect you for long!" Emily sneered getting her sword out and going into a sword-fighting stance, to her surprise, Zara walked between them.

"That won't do it Emily. We'll have to fuse again." She sighed. Emily stared at her slightly shocked then nodded.

"Lets do it."

Zara and Emily got into the starting positions of the dance and started.

Findla growled and raised his arm and just as the girls were about to join fingers, he shot a blast knocking Zara back into the wall at an awkward angle.

She slid down it and held her arm.

"Ah...that's...not good..." she mumbled as she held it. Vegeta stared at her then turned to the machine.

"My turn, you lot rely too much on that foolish dance anyway," he yelled as he powered up to level two and charged at Findla.


	11. the plan

**Chapter 11: the plan**

Vegeta charged at Findla, flaring his aura to life as he did so. The saiyan prince twisted in the air and swung his forearm round to catch the alien at the last second. Findla stumbled backwards and Jacina jumped forward.

"My turn!" he yelled and his suit lit up with red lights that went down his chest. Both Jacina and Vegeta smirked as Jacina jumped forward and started kicking at high speeds. Vegeta weaved between them and used a swift round house to knock him side ways.

Jacina managed to flip himself onto his feet and lower himself into a fighter's stance. Vegeta smirked and motioned Jacina forward but Jacina only shook his head. Vegeta slowly looked over his shoulder just in time to see Findla land a heavy punch on his jaw, sending the prince backwards. Jacina jumped up and sped in front of Vegeta, managing to land a kick to Vegeta's chest and send him flying down but Vegeta managed to turn in the air and skid to a halt on the ground, on his feet.

He watched the two aliens carefully. It appeared that Findla was the strongest and Jacina was the fastest. And together they made a great team.

The others all watched from their positions on the ground. Emily had gone to work healing Zara's arm and now she was staring up at the three floating in the corridor.

Goku frowned at her side as he watched.

"This isn't going to work. They're playing with him." Goku informed the group in an uncharacteristically serious tone. He was right. Emily frowned and got up.

"Then I better go help him!" she announced and took off before the others could stop her.

Emily reached Vegeta just as he kicked Findla away. Jacina appeared behind him and Emily phased into view, swinging her fist round to catch the alien round the jaw whilst Vegeta ducked. When he straightened up, Jacina had been sent to the ground and Emily was smirking at the prince, waiting for a 'thank you'.

She never got one.

"Onna! I do not need you interrupting my battle! Go and return to your mate and baka father!" he yelled at her. Emily bristled at his words and had a comeback on the tip of her tongue before a sharp blow came in contact with the base of her skull, catching her off guard and instantly knocking her out. All saiyan/kalroo eyes widened as they watched her fall and Jacina simply laughed hysterically as he watched M Trunks catch his wife and carry her to the sidelines.

"So much for fusing." Zara muttered as she watched Trunks then brought her attention back to the mad duo laughing round a scowling Vegeta.

"How dare you! There was no excuse for that! She was of no concern of yours and defenceless!" Vegeta yelled, over exaggerating but still mad. He exploded into the next stage of super saiyan; his hair growing to his knees and his pupils appearing once more while his eyebrows disappeared. Vegeta then lurched forwards to attack the bulky Findla just to see him be pushed to the ground by a hyped up level three Goku.

Goku continued to attack Findla from there, barraging the alien with faster then light punches that even hurt through the large, gold metallic suit.

Jacina decided to help his brother but before he had moved even three centimetres he had Vegeta to deal with. The saiyan prince dropped kicked the thin alien and then continued the combo with three more kicks and then a beam of energy that sent him ploughing through a wall.

The others all frowned and watched from the sidelines.

"There has got to be something that we can do." Gohan said through gritted teeth. M Trunks looked to Zara who had an expression that matched Gohan's identically.

"Hey, you've been around spaceships and alien technology for the better part of your life right? Do you think that you'll be able to work the controls?" he asked. This surprised Zara but her expression quickly turned to one of thought as she stared at the older version of her childhood playmate.

"I should be able to. It looks like a delta classed war ship with a few modifications. Why?"

"Because if this is the place that's keeping the boys in their dreams then we should be able to release them from here." Mirai explained. Zara's face brightened.

"I see, you want someone to go break them out. I'm on it!" she said and with that she disappeared.

Gohan looked to Mirai.

"And what do we do?" he asked.

"What ever we can."

Findla did everything he could to block Goku's punches with his fore arm and soon found an opening. Findla jolted his knee forward and caught Goku in the gut, causing the mighty super saiyan to double over in pain.

Findla laughed coldly at him and glanced to his brother fighting a frustrated Vegeta. Or rather avoiding and laughing like a mad man.

"I see you're not the only one having trouble. Looks like you underestimated us." He said and turned his steely gaze back to Goku. Goku just frowned at the creature. He had hit him with everything he had yet he still looked perfectly fine. Those suits had given them a real edge in this battle. He would need help…

Vegeta swung fist after powerful fist at his opponent but Jacina simply weaved between them with ease. This frustrated Vegeta to no end. So far he had hit the creature once and only once and the battle suit had absorbed all the energy from his attack to help increase the creatures speed. Now he was just wasting energy as he kept flinging punch after kick after blast at the skinny little devil.

"Vegeta! We can't beat these guys like this! We're going to have to fuse!" the arrogant prince heard 'Kakarot' yell at him. Vegeta just brushed it off as he followed a round house with a barrage of punches driven with frustration.

"Vegeta! Listen to me! I know you hate it but we'll have to! We need more power to defeat these suits!" Goku tried again but it was obvious that Vegeta wasn't paying attention.

Goku growled then translocated away from Findla. The next thing everybody knew, Jacina had been thrown into a wall by an unforeseen blast.

"Vegeta! I'm serious! Think of the kids! If we fuse then this whole mess can be sorted out quickly and we'll be done with it! Just, please Vegeta, think of your son!" Goku begged and Vegeta frowned as he stared at the hole Jacina had made.

"Fine Kakarot, but it better work." The proud prince grumbled, crossing his arms and retreating. Goku smiled and, as they landed, made sure he was exactly six paces away from his partner.

"Don't think for a second that I will allow you to perform that little trick! I've seen what it can do and I know just how to stop it!" Findla yelled and charged forward. When he was only a few inches away from Goku's face, Gohan's right foot collided with the alien's face.

"I think you will because you now have to deal with me!" he yelled and in a flash he had powered up to full within his mystic form.

Findla frowned and tried to get past Gohan but every time he got close, the demi-saiyan slammed an attack into him to stop him.

Mirai smiled and watched and then saw Jacina climbing out of the wall he had been thrown through. Within an instant he was at level three super saiyan and was driving the speedster back.

Goku and Vegeta smiled at each other and then looked straight ahead and brought their arms up so they were horizontal and pointing away from the other saiyan.

"Fu…!"

Gohan kicked Findla hard around the head and sent him flying into Jacina. M Trunks then followed through with a double punch to each of the brother's guts and sent them flying backwards.

"…Sion…!"

Goku and Vegeta had finished stepping towards each other while moving their arms in an upward arc and were now in a pose with their arms in the same position as they had started and their outer knee was pointing to the other saiyan.

Findla had thrown his brother forward, into the two demi-saiyans and was charging up a blast to throw at them when he spotted how far the fusion dance had gotten.

"No!" he yelled and in a desperate attempt at stopping it, he threw the blast at the saiyans while their sons were still preoccupied with Jacina.

"…HA!"

Goku and Vegeta were now leaning over side ways so their index fingers could touch while they both still faced front with their feet a shoulder's length apart. A large sphere of white light that crackled as the Findla's blast blew up harmlessly against it engulfed them both. All of the warriors were watching as it began to die down and the form of a man with silver fur and long silver hair began to emerge.

"Super saiyan five Gogeta at your service." He announced and the others all expressed what was going through their head. The two brothers panicked while the demi-saiyans rejoiced.

Gogeta smiled at the scene then noticed a fifth figure lying on the floor further away from him, her eyes threatening to open as she obviously felt his energy.

"Trunks, Gohan, get Emily and go help Zara. I'll take care of things here." He announced and the men in question looked at him in surprise.

"What? Dad, I mean Gogeta, don't you want our help?" Gohan asked as M Trunks grabbed his wife.

"Don't worry about me Gohan, i'll be fine. Just go find the girl and help her." The fusion commanded and Gohan had no choice but to comply. The three then flew off down the corridor to find Zara. Gogeta watched them go then smirked Vegeta's infamous smirk at the brothers that were cowering in front of him.

"Shall we begin?"

Zara was on the bridge when the guys found her. She was sat in Jacina's station and was furiously going through a program that was being displayed on a small monitor in front of her. Mirai laid his wife in the captain's chair and joined Gohan over the teenager's shoulder.

"You know for a bunch of sick jerks they have a really impressive set up here." She said when she sensed them behind her. She didn't bother to wait for them to ask any questions and started explaining.

"That Molana guy just created a dream from the memories of his victim and then after they ran through it he would put them in a loop so they would just keep going through it, unable to get out. He'd then move to the next person. He'd even put a type of hold on them that this ship sustains. That's why the boys haven't woken up yet. And to stop all the victims' energy going to waste, this ship absorbs all that the victims lose to use up here. If it wasn't so sick then it would be ingenious."

The guys just blinked at her explanation then stared at the controls when it all sunk in.

"So what are you doing now?" Mirai asked over her shoulder.

"Trying to bypass the system and stop this thing. They've got a pretty impressive security system here." She told them and keyed in a something then beamed.

"I'm in. should be easy from here. They should be able to wake up soon." She announced. The guys smiled but Gohan donned a puzzled look.

"So how exactly do you know how to do this?" he asked.

"My parents were anxious to find me a useful position in their little 'enterprise' that didn't evolve too much work on the front lines so I was trained in a number of things until they found a fit. Computer programming and amateur mechanics were two of the things they decided to get me to do." She told them and then smiled as a monitor to her left stopped showing an image of Goten. A second later and the third monitor stopped showing Trunks's dream.

"That should do it." Zara announced.

"Do what?" a groggy voice asked from behind them. Emily had woken up and was now very confused.

"Zara just freed the guys." Gohan said absent mindedly as Mirai rushed to his wife's side. Emily looked at the back of Zara's head in surprise.

"She did? How? Where the heck are we any way?" she asked as she started staring round the dark room.

"This is the command centre of the ship. Everything these guys were doing is controlled through here." Mirai explained and quickly filled her in. Emily nodded slowly as she heard it.

"So that's what woke me up. Dad and Vegeta fusing…they must be very angry right now." She mumbled then shakily stood up.

"What's she doing now?" Emily asked, referring to Zara who was still working on the computer station.

"I think I found the self destruct. Could come in handy." The teen explained and an extra voice filled their heads.

_[You bet it would! Set it for five minutes after I split! That way I can get off even if I don't win.] _Gogeta told them from his battle, shocking them all.

"No way dad! What if you break apart with out beating them and don't remember? You'll die up here!" Gohan yelled.

"He's got a point there, you guys aren't advanced psychics. You can't keep you're minds separate during fusion and I'm willing to bet money that you won't remember." Zara added. Gogeta, as cocky as ever, laughed it off.

_[Don't worry guys! I'll make time. But us talking about it is just wasting it. Set it up all ready, I'm already 15 minutes in and any less then that and I might not have enough time!] _He assured them. The group looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Emily was the one to talk.

"Grr…fine! But you better finish him off! If you get yourself killed then you know mum will kill you!" she yelled and nodded to Zara who typed in the command.

"You have 20 minutes Gogeta. Use them wisely." Zara said.

_[Thanks. Now get outta here!]_ Gogeta said in his last message. After a lot of debate the group all huddled together and Emily grudgingly used instant translocation to get them all back to capsule corp.

As soon as they were all gone a little green minion fell through a second door that led into the large room. He had been hiding in the captain's ready room and had heard everything the four people had said.

He ran to the control panel and squeaked in his incredibly high-pitched voice.

"Oh no! Only the captain and his brother know how to shut it off…oh no…" he panicked and then ran to a control panel in the back right hand corner of the room. This was his communications station. He could do what he was about to do blind folded after the amount of time he had worked on it, even with his panicked brain in the state it was in.

Within seconds he had sent all information the ship had on the little blue planet to the new headquarters of the planetary trade. Every recording, power reading and assessment was now on it's way to the most feared place in the universe…

"I knew I never should have taken this job…" the little podgy green thing moaned as he stared between the security feed from the fight several decks down to the timer from the self-destruct.

Gogeta was running out of time... 


	12. explosion

**Chapter 12: explosion******

Capsule Corp:

Bulma was pacing the kitchen, waiting to hear of any news from the others when Emily, Mirai Trunks, Zara and Gohan instant translocated in, making the aged scientist jump up and run over to him.

"Thank Kami you guy's are back! What happened? Where are Goku and Vegeta?" She cried, not hesitating even for a second to start asking her questions.

"They're still fighting two aliens on the spaceship as a fused level five Gogeta, they told us to leave them to it." Gohan explained as the group spread out around the room.

"I can't believe dad talked me into leaving them, what was I thinking?" Emily muttered to herself, staring wide-eyed at a spot on the wall. Mirai Trunks walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Em, you've been knocked unconscious, he didn't want you to get hurt." He soothed, Emily just pulled out of her husbands grip and folded her arms.

"But I'm not hurt Trunks I'm fine! It's not as though I've haven't been knocked out before." She argued. Before Mirai Trunks could reply, loud footsteps could be heard.

"Mom, what's going on? Are they back?" Trunks's voice called as he and Goten hurriedly turned into the kitchen. Gohan looked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Trunks, Goten, welcome back." He greeted.

"So what happened?" Trunks asked after giving the older demi a small nod for a hello.

"You guy's went into dream like comas, I did too as well as Emily here. I somehow managed to bust out of my dream and took Goku into Emily's, mainly cause she was destroying her house by powering up so much. Anyway, cutting the long story short, I fused with Emily, took out this alien called Molana then when we came out of her dream, we went to a space ship where Goku and Vegeta are still fighting as ssj5 Gogeta." Zara explained, earning herself two shocked stares from her two best friends. Goten blinked as he tried to take it all in.

"So let me get this straight, we were all dreaming so you and Em fused and then went to a spaceship to fight some bad guy. So how did we get out of these dream comas?" He asked.

"Zara busted you out, she reprogrammed the controls to let you out." Gohan explained, Trunks nodded his thanks to Zara who slightly blushed and nodded her head back. Goten noticed it and shot Zara an amused look but quickly shrunk back at the glare Emily shot at him.

Emily had known for a while Zara had feelings for Trunks, after all it was her anger over seeing Trunks die that helped create ssj5 Emra. So she knew that Goten's teasing was the last thing they wanted at the beginning of a relationship.

_Well he doesn't want to marry past me, and Zara is a really good person for him, someone to look out for him._ She thought smiling a little bit, but she gingerly screened these thoughts, as she didn't want Zara to hear her.

But then her thoughts soon went back onto Gogeta still fighting on the spaceship and narrowed her eyes.

"So what's up with Em?" Trunks asked staring at her now, Gohan looked to his sister.

"Don't mind Em, she got knocked out up there so she's not all there, you know kinda out of it." He said with an amused look as he received a death glare from her.

"Excuse me Gohan? Not all there? What's the matter, too afraid to tell them the other bit about what's going on up there? The real reason I'm upset Trunks is that Gogeta told us to self-destruct the ship. And when he defuses, he might forget about it and..... you know." She mumbled, not wanting to think that far ahead, then turned away.

"Dad could die?" Goten asked.

"Emily, dad wouldn't be so careless, don't worry he'll be fine." Gohan snapped, trying to assure his brother in the process.

"I know he's gonna be fine cause I'm going back up there." Emily shouted.

"What?!" Gohan, Mirai Trunks and Zara yelled at the same time.

"Are you nuts Em? Dad told you to stay here!" Gohan yelled at her.

"Yeah well dad doesn't know I'm conscious. I know their tricks and I'm going to help." She said firmly, putting her fingers to her forehead, ready instant translocate but Gohan lunged at her and grabbed her arms, pinning her to the wall before she could even get a lock on them.

"Your not going anywhere Emily, dad told you to come back for a reason so let them fight. You saw how easily they knocked you out; they could easily do it again. And it's only Gogeta up there so there'll be no one to carry you to safety." He snapped.

"Get off me Gohan! Fine I'll stay but I'm not happy about this! They'd better destroy him." She yelled, pushing him off her. They all went into the lounge from there and sat down eagerly awaiting to find out what was going to happen up in Earth's orbit.

Jacina and Findla's Spaceship.

"So it's about time you got rid of your friends, they would have only gotten in the way." Jacina sneered, Gogeta growled and lunged at him and, catching his stomach, he sent Jacina through a wall then aiming a kick, Findla went hurdling through after his brother.

Glancing at a monitor on the ceiling, Gogeta saw he only had ten minutes left until the ship blew up, which meant he only had five minutes of level five left. He suddenly saw a shadow appearing from the wall and powering up, blast a large energy wave through the hole.

"Uh oh, I haven't got long so I'd better hurry up." He frowned and then looked down to his hands in a mild amusement.

"So this is what it's like for Emily in ssj5. This power is incredible, I wonder why she never liked it." He muttered to himself then shrugged it off and lowered into a fighting stance.

Inside the hole, the two brothers were lying side by side, struggling to get up.

"It's no use Jacina, we cannot win here. these suits are useless compared to his energy. He is even stronger than we first saw that girl." Findla whispered.

"You fool, we won't let them defeat us, we've come too far with our plan." He snapped back, suddenly a siren started going of.

"**10 minutes to self-destruction. 10 minutes to self destruction**." The ships computer started announcing. Findla's eyes widened.

"What? Self-destruction? Who programmed that? Grr, I bet it was that girl, I knew she had knowledge in spacecraft." He growled, answering his own question in frustration. This was not a good sign.

"Come on, we have to beat this guy, then escape in an emergency pod." Jacina said, nodding they both quickly jumped up and sped out the hole.

"Will you two stop hiding and fight like real warriors, if you don't mind, I'd like to be home next year." Gogeta sneered, then all of a sudden got fisted in the face and then sent into a wall, cracking it a bit, then groaned. Jacina and Findla started snickering as they both stood side by side with their arms crossed.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news." Findla laughed.

"But I'm afraid your not going to even make it home for dinner." Jacina chuckled. Gogeta stood up and narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, they looked at each other then back at Gogeta, both wearing identical evil smirks.

"Even if with the biggest miracle that you end up beating us, this ship is going to self destruct, and I am certain that your species can not breath in space." Jacina announced.

"You morons don't you think I know that already? Who do you think gave the signal to hit the self-destruct button on this ship? And I know a little move called instant translocation, how else do you think I got to this ship in the first place? So if all you two are gonna do is waste time talking, I'll like to finish you off now." Gogeta snapped. They both widened their eyes, not sure whether to believe him or not, but quickly narrowed them again.

"So you think you can outsmart us. Well this is our ship and we have a few "little" moves of our own." They both cried lunging at him.

For a couple of minutes they were both blocking attacks, the two brothers somehow matching the saiyan speed of level five. _How is it they're keeping up with me? I can barely keep up with Gohmily at level five; actually I didn't think I did._ Gogeta thought to himself as he continued to block the brothers' attacks.

"We can hear thoughts on this ship you know, and these suits don't just protect us from your energy but it can also match our speed with yours. Another useful gadget we stole from the Kailens." Findla laughed. Gogeta's eyes widened at the mention of the familiar name. They had been the species warring against Zara's father's species, the Kalroos. But he soon got past that and growled as he lunged at them, sending them into the hole in the wall again.

"**7 minutes to self destruction. 7 minutes to self destruction.**" The computers voice bellowed.

Gogeta floated over to see the temporarily stunned brothers dazed on the floor and quickly put his hands together.

"Big bang Kame..." He started, stirring slightly, the brothers slowly got up, squinting their eyes to get a clear picture of their opponent.

"Ha…me..." Gogeta continued and the ball of energy continued to grow. Jacina and Findla took to the air and lunged at Gogeta, trying their best to avoid the blast.

"Haa!!!" Gogeta screamed, releasing the energy. Stupidly, the two brothers backed together in panic, enabling the energy to hit the two of them, molecular disintegrating them instantly, but the energy hit a wiring case on the wall behind them.

"**Self destruction has been damaged, this ship will self destruct in three minutes, I repeat, this ship will self destruct in three minutes.**" The computer bellowed, causing Gogeta to growl.

"Now look what I've done! I had better get to an escape pod quick! I used up too much of my energy in that attack, I don't have enough to instant translocate home." He muttered running out the room.

Capsule Corp 

Emily looked up and smiled a bit.

"They've killed them, it's finally over." She announced, everyone cheered at this and Goten and Trunks slapped each other high five.

"Great, way to go Gogeta." Gohan sighed.

"But their move has hit the self destruct monitor, instead of seven minutes to escape, they only have three and they defuse in two minutes. I have to go and help them." Emily declared standing up, only to get pulled back down by Gohan.

"Em, I've told you, dad told you to stay put." He said sternly.

"Gohan there's no more danger on that ship, and Gogeta has zapped all his energy creating his move, he hasn't got enough to get home." She argued.

"And just how do you know that? We can't see what's happening!" Bulma pointed out as she frowned at the younger woman.

"She can read Gogeta's mind from here. Wish I could do the same thing but I can't get an accurate lock on them whilst they're on the ship." Zara said disdainfully as she frowned at the floor.

"So none of you guys know what's going on! But I can and I have to get up there!" Emily cried and jumped back to her feet and managed to get her fingers to her forehead this time before she was dragged back to the evil sofa.

"I don't care if you can see it, your staying here no matter what." Gohan snapped and Emily growled at him, folded her arms. Even as an adult, he still acted like her father.

Findla and Jacina's Spaceship 

Two minutes have passed and Gogeta had split, both Goku and Vegeta were running around the ship trying to figure out which ones were the escape pods.

"Its all in another language! It's not even the one Frieza sometimes used! How are we supposed to know what it stands for?" Vegeta complained in harsh frustration and slammed a door, which turned out to lead to the medical bay.

"I don't know Vegeta, but we better find out which room the pods are in before this place blows, we've got three minutes to get off the ship." Goku replied, wincing at the siren announcing that another minute had passed. Growling, Vegeta ran to the bridge where the self-destruction button was first off but was quickly pulled out by Goku.

"What on Earth do you think your doing Kakarot? Do you even want to get off this ship alive?" He growled, thrusting out of the 'third class's' grip. Goku frowned and just pointed to the bridge in reply. Vegeta looked just in time to see the room erupt into flames.

"All the machinery here is slowly over heating. We have to get off this ship in the next minute or the pods won't work." He said

"**Two minutes to self destruct!**" The computer chose this moment to announce.

"Come on, move it Kakarot! This place isn't going to wait around to explode. Why did you have to use up your energy anyway?" Vegeta snapped, running along a corridor. Goku followed, frowning at the back of Vegeta's head.

"Hey it was the first time Gogeta was at level five Vegeta, you should be proud of this not annoyed." He protested. Vegeta just shook his head.

"**Ninety seconds to self destruct, escape pods are no longer at function.**" The computer announced again, making Vegeta and Goku stare at each other in shock.

"Any more bright ideas?" Vegeta asked.

Capsule Corp 

They were all sitting in the lounge anxiously awaiting the return of Goku and Vegeta, when all of a sudden Jake and Alex appeared out of nowhere.

"Mom! Dad! You guy's are home!" They cried running over to them.

"How did you two get here? We told you to stay with your Grandma!" Emily exclaimed in surprise.

"Mom, I know instant translocation remember, Grandpa Goku taught me." Alex said. Emily stared at her daughter thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, Daisy is still with Grandma." Jake added.

"Instant translocation. Alex you're a genius, I'll be back in two ticks." Emily announced getting up.

"Emily where are you going?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"I'm going to get our dads back! Dad can't instant translocate home, Vegeta can't do it, so I'll go up and bring them home." She declared.

"Em, I've just told you, dad told you to.." Gohan started but Emily cut in.

"Stay here. And Gohan, I'm sick of listening to that. I was out cold so they didn't tell me anything. Besides, the pods aren't working anymore, so it's up to one of us to get them home. I'm going and no one try to stop me." She said putting two fingers to her forehead and instant translocating out. Gohan sighed and sat back against the couch.

"That girl…" he grumbled, earning a snicker from a certain pair of demi-saiyan boys.

Jacina and Findla's ship (or what's left of it)

Emily arrived to find the room they had been in previously in flames.

"Dad? Vegeta? Gogeta?" She yelled, walking through a hole in the wall. The sound of footsteps greeted her ears and her father and Vegeta turned a corner to face her.

"Emily, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home." Goku said, startled to find her there.

"Why does everyone keep reminding me that, and besides, since when do I listen? I've come to take you both back since there is no other way off this ship." She announced smirking. Goku and Vegeta grabbed her shoulder.

"Fine, just do that little trick." Vegeta said.

"**30 seconds to self destruction**." The computer announced.

"Your welcome Vegeta." Emily said slightly sarcastically and instant translocated to earth.

Capsule Corp 

Arriving in the lounge, Emily ran to the window to see a bright light in the blue sky, to what other people thought looked like a second sun.

"Well that's the end of them." She said, turning to face the others. Alex and Jake were hugging their grandfather whilst Bulma was crying on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Get off me woman." He snapped, but Bulma knew that he was happy to see her even if she did give him a snide remark about it.

Trunks walked awkwardly over to Zara.

"Thanks for freeing me from that dream Zar, I really appreciate it." He said shyly.

"Anytime Trunks...it didn't exactly look…enjoyable." Zara replied, just as awkwardly. Trunks grinned at her then continued with what he wanted to ask.

"Listen, if your staying on Earth for a bit, then I was kind of wondering if you wanna go the movies with me or something. Just as friends?" He asked. Zara caught Emily watching them and saw her smiling and nodding. Zara then turned back to Trunks.

"I'd love that." She replied with a happy smile plastered over her face.

"We have to have a party to celebrate!" Bulma cried after her 'touching moment with her husband. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"We have a party after every battle! Oh well, it'll be something to take our minds off the dreams we 'saw'" Emily replied shuddering a bit. Just the thought was too much for her.

"And we have a bedroom to reconstruct." Mirai Trunks added. Emily grinned.

"Ah don't worry about the bedroom Trunks, I'll have that fixed in no time." She replied and after that everyone went their separate ways, arranging to meet back after a good nights rest for the party. 


	13. calm

**Chapter 13: calm**

Bulma was smiling to her self as she stared at the barbecue. She had had her good nights rest and had gotten onto the phone as soon as an acceptable time rolled round to round up a few more guests. Now she had a few of her oldest human friends gathered round back for the small gathering and Yamcha was busy flipping burgers on the barbecue whilst she caught up with him and the occupants of Kame house, Krillen and cyborg 18.

Vegeta was watching moodily from a tree further away as he wasn't social in the least bit. So instead of participating in the idol chitchat he preferred to watch from a distance and monitor the progress of the others.

He knew that his children were busy by the buffet table that was supposed to be getting filled with grilled treats -even though the opposite seemed to be happening- the others were all a different story. He could sense Zara in a mountain range far away and seemed to be taking her time flying over. Kakarot and his extended family were also taking their sweet time. Emily and her family still seemed to be rushing madly in their home but Kakarot should be there any-

"Hey Vegeta! We're here!" Goku addressed himself and his family after peering only inches away from trampling the prince. The group all said hi and scattered to their normal places leaving Goku, Gohan and Vegeta alone.

Vegeta growled and climbed to his feet as he looked calmly over the father and son duo.

"Watch where you land Kakarot. I don't appreciate having myself turned into a welcome mat." The saiyan grumbled and led the two other men to the buffet table as they laughed and apologised.

The next to arrive was Zara as she had decided to speed up once she sensed Goku and the others all arrive at Capsule Corporation. She came in for a landing minutes later and joined Trunks and Goten at the buffet table.

"Should have guessed that you guys would be over here." She addressed them in a typical greeting and with a grin on her face. Trunks nodded as he ate more of the food that had been laid out, as that was the only greeting he could give at the time. Goten swallowed hard and after a quick glance round the area he smiled.

"Hey, good to see ya. So when's the big date?" he teased after seeing that his adoptive sister was nowhere to be seen. Both Trunks and Zara blushed as they felt the eyes of the other saiyan men turn to them.

"Now Goten, what did I tell you last night?" a second feminine voice interrupted from behind Goten. Goten looked behind him to see Emily and the rest of her family standing there. Goten sighed.

"Come on guys, there are too many people here now. Might as well grab some food and go before our hands get bitten off." He said in a pout, knowing all to well that this many saiyans around food normally resulted in something bad. Trunks agreed and the group took off with two plates that had a small mountain of food on each.

Emily laughed to herself as she adjusted her hold on little Daisy whilst the men looked at her.

"What did you tell him?" Gohan asked curiously but Emily wasn't going to say a word. Instead Mirai did.

"She decided to meddle in the love life of my younger counter part. She told Goten to lay off on the teasing so they wouldn't be so afraid to actually start dating and all of that. Think Chichi has rubbed off on her." He explained and eyed a plate of chicken. Emily sighed at them and decided to go find the women.

"Come on guys." She muttered to the kids and pulled them all off to join in the gossiping women by the BBQ. Alex had better ideas.

"Aw, can't we just go and do what we want?" she moaned.

"Yea, listening to you guys gossip is so boring!" Jake added. Emily stopped and sighed.

"Fine, just stay out of trouble." She agreed but they had left before she could even finish the sentence.

_They must have gotten it from their father's side of the family…_she decided and continued on her way.

The terror twins decided to go find their good old uncle Goten and friends.

They found the three teenagers sat round a tree near the back of the garden. They seemed to still be on the topic of the 'big date'.

"So what movie are you going to see?" Goten asked before throwing another bit of chicken into his mouth. Trunks and Zara looked at each other before Trunks answered

"I was thinking about that new action movie that was out. The one about the people lost in the alien jungle. The previews looked ok." Trunks said thoughtfully. Goten scoffed.

"No way, that thing sucks. The reviews are terrible. You should go see that new spy thriller." Goten commented. Trunks inwardly shuddered.

"No way, I'm not ever gonna touch one of those again. Not even with a ten foot poking stick." He said and crossed his arms stubbornly, earning a chuckle from Zara.

"That's good, spy thrillers are normally too predictable anyway. So I'll take it that the movie industry hasn't improved over the last ten years then."

Goten sweat dropped at them then remembered the top movie for the moment.

"There is one out right now. It's a teen movie." He said and received a gagging gesture from Trunks.

"Now that's a bad idea. What's so good about a virgin geek trying to get laid?" Trunks asked then finally noticed Alex and Jake staring at them from behind Goten. The other two turned round in their places in the triangle and joined in staring at them. The twins stared back in an awkward silence before Jake decided to ask something nobody likes to explain.

"What does that mean? 'Virgin' and 'get laid'" he asked innocently. The three teenagers looked at each other.

"Well Goten, you might as well tell them." Trunks said and leaned against the tree. Goten went bug-eyed.

"What? Why me?" he cried and stared at Trunks's relaxed look and then Zara's amused one.

"Well you are their uncle." Trunks said calmly.

"So! You guys are older then me!" Goten cried.

"Only by a few months." Zara interjected.

"You maybe Zar, But Trunks is a whole year older so he should be the one to explain." Goten shot back.

"So? You've had more experience at…that topic so you're more qualified." Trunks pointed out with a sly grin.

"What? Shut up, Trunks!" Goten cried.

"I will if you tell them." Trunks shot back.

"Why should I tell them?" Goten asked hysterically.

"I think we covered why…" Zara pointed out.

"Who asked you Zara?" Goten pouted then looked at the laughing twins.

"Uncle Goten sure is funny." Alex said through a fit of giggles, pushing lavender hair out of her eyes.

"Yea! And easy to wind up, too!" Jake agreed and shook his blonde head as he laughed.

"I AM NOT!" Goten yelled at them and jumped to his feet, clenching his fists. The twins yelped and ran off. The other two teens laughed as Chichi called them over for burgers.

"I see what you mean Goten. You _sure_ don't wind up easily." Zara said with her annoying amused look still on her face.

"Shut up."

Bulma and the other ladies had finished setting up the table – Chichi had threatened the guys with the frying pan of doom so they would stay away for a while – and now everybody was round the long table grabbing what they wanted. The humans had already taken all that they thought they would need before the saiyans had gotten near the table and now it was the saiyans' turn to pig out…more so.

The food level on the table rapidly went down as the saiyans picked it apart like vultures. The Humans all looked at it in amusement and then Bulma noticed Zara by the house with no food what so ever. She went over to investigate.

"If you think waiting until the saiyans are done eating is a good idea then you've been away from them for far too long." The older woman said as she reached her. Zara blushed a little and looked down.

"That's not it…" she said quietly. Bulma gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh? Then what's the matter?" she asked and Zara sighed.

_Might as well tell her…_"It's a Kalroo thing." Zara muttered. Bulma now looked interested and Zara knew that she wouldn't be left alone now.

"Kalroo's evolved on a desert like planet so most food sources were kinda abundant. So they developed these special food stores so that they could go months without eating, even with the intense training that I go through. So seeing as how I ate a large meal a few days ago then I'm still not hungry. And the annoying thing about being half human is that that little development was slowed right down so I didn't get it until I was 16." Zara explained with a sigh.

Bulma's eyes widened in amazement and then grinned.

"Really? That's amazing! You can really go that long with out eating? Wow, after this you'll have to tell me more about the Kalroos." Bulma announced and continued to ramble as she went fully into scientist mode. Trunks laughed as he walked over with a new pile of food on his plate.

"You walked right into that one." He commented and Zara groaned as they began to walk off.

In the fickle of the feeding frenzy some of the saiyans were still putting food on their plates while Goku and Vegeta decided to host their own mini-eating contest. At least that's what it looked like.

Emily and Mirai had already left with their food to join their human friends and Jake had already finished eating. The only saiyans left that were still piling food onto their plates was Goten and Alex. Each had a towering plate and both were still trying to get more.

Goten decided that all that he needed was a juicy steak and then he would be done. He looked over the long table over empty plates until he came across the one that had harboured the steaks. It looked like someone had beaten him to it and now there was only one steak left.

He shrugged and shoved his fork in to it. He grinned and pulled it towards him and that's when a second fork decided to land in it. Goten looked at it in confusion and then traced his gaze up the arm gripping it and into the blue eyes of his 'evil' niece.

"Hey, this is mine." He told her fiercely. She smirked at him.

"Really? Well I don't see you're name on it." She said and pulled. Goten frowned and pulled as well and they entered a tug of war over the steak. They're eyes stayed locked on each other's the whole time until Goten decided to make a risky move.

He glanced in Emily's direction quickly.

"You're mum is staring at us and she looks Mad." He told the girl. Alex widened her eyes in fear and quickly turned to her mother who was in fact chatting away with Chichi and 18.

"No she's- hey!" Alex yelled as she realised that Goten had already stolen the steak and had ran off. She glared in the direction of his energy signal.

"Come on Jake, I'm getting my steak back!"

Trunks and Zara were deep in conversation when Goten reached them. He skidded to a halt after running from the building to the very back of the garden in a split second and sprayed dirt at them, but miraculously the food remained untouched by it.

"Watch it!" the couple yelled at him and glared as Goten jumped down into a sitting position with his legs crossed. He balanced his plate on his legs and rubbed his hands together, licking his lips. He began to plot out how to go about eating what was in front of him and the other two decided to go back to their conversation.

Goten reached out for his first bite but a small hand stopped him.

"Wait Uncle 'ten," it was Jake, "Grandma wants to talk to you before you eat."

Goten stared at him in annoyance.

"About what?"

Jake squirmed as he tried to think of a reason. All of the teenagers were now looking at him and he didn't know what to say.

_Hurry up Al!_ He thought desperately.

_"Cool it, it's very difficult!"_ Alex's voice snapped at him inside his head and Jake couldn't help but glance quickly at Goten's food and the little hand reaching round to get it.

Zara had of course heard them and looked curiously at Goten and spotted Alex.

_This could be entertaining…_she thought and looked at Jake just as Alex grabbed the side of the plate.

"I'd hurry up if I were you or Goten might actually notice." She said with a smile. The guys all blinked at her.

"Notice what? Hey!" Goten cried just as Alex grabbed the steak and ran. Within a split second, Goten had jumped to his feet and had given chase, leaving the remaining three to laugh at them (and probably steal food from the plate the teenage saiyan had left behind.)

Alex ran as fast as she possibly could whilst doing her best to eat the steak before Goten could catch her. She appeared to be almost a blur when she ran past the adults and only left a rather large gust of wind in her wake as a sign that she ran past. A few seconds later and Goten did the exact same thing.

Chichi and Bulma blinked as they did their best to hold their skirts down.

"What in the world was that?" Chichi asked along with Bulma. All of the saiyans surrounding the table looked in the direction of the two speeding kis.

"Well this can't be good." Gohan commented. Emily frowned.

"Alex…" she growled and then began to chase after them along with all the other saiyans.

Meanwhile, Alex had decided to lose Goten by jumping through an open window. She powered all the way down to hide her energy signature. Goten ran straight past the window Alex was ducking on the other side of and she sighed with relief before gobbling down the remainder of the steak.

_Ha! Too easy! But I'll have to lay low for a while now._ She thought to herself and then took off down the corridor she had landed in. not long after and she sensed all of the saiyans fanning out in search of her. She could sense her grandpa Goku and Vegeta entering the house.

_Uh oh…_she thought and quickly looked round in search of a hiding place. She then looked out the window and what she saw made her smirk. She could see Vegeta's precious GR in the distance with her twin in the doorway beckoning her to come in. Alex quickly sensed out the positions of her friends and family and when she knew that they were all on the opposite side of C.C, she climbed out the window and ran to the GR. A few seconds later, Vegeta rounded the corner and spotted the GR.

Alex quickly closed the heavy doors as soon as she had cleared them. She leant against it for a long moment, sucking in breath before grinning at her twin and partner in crime. Jake grinned back at her.

"That was pretty good. Goten sure did get worked up over that. But now everyone is looking for us!" He exclaimed. Alex grimaced.

"I noticed. Guess we're stuck in here until they all calm down." She said and pushed herself off of the door. She then began to wonder round the large open space, examining it. Jake watched her.

"So now what do we do? That could take ages!" Jake pointed out. Alex looked thoughtful as she continued round the room. She looked round the reinforced walls and then approached the control panel. She ran her fingers over the buttons as she walked past.

"I dunno," she muttered as her finger pressed against a button that was rather weak after Vegeta's pounding on it. The button pressed in under the pressure of her finger and the generator began to buzz.

Instantly the twins eyes widened as they shared a panicked glance.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Jake yelled in alarm.

"I dunno!" Alex yelled back.

"Undo it! Undo it!" Jake yelled again and Alex quickly started pressing buttons in a panic.

"How? Its not working!" Alex yelled back.

"Then make it work!"

Alex began to press buttons even more frantically.

"Well how do I do that?" she yelled back. The generator buzzed louder as the monitor display flickered to life.

"Gravity set: 500Gs." The computerised voice announced and Jake joined his twin and the panel as he felt the gravity increase.

"Stop it!" he yelled and began pounding on every button in reach.

Meanwhile, outside, Goku had joined Vegeta by the window.

"Have you found them?" he asked. Vegeta gave the younger saiyan a cold glance.

"If I had done that, Kakarot, then they'd be here getting punished. So stop asking stupid questions." The prince said coldly. Goku sweat dropped and grinned nervously.

"Ok, calm down Vegeta. What's got you all upset?" Goku asked innocently and Vegeta looked back out at his GR.

"Someone is in there." Vegeta informed. Goku stopped grinning and looked over at the GR.

"Do you think it's the kids?" he asked. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as the sound of the graviton generator coming to life reached his ears.

"They better not be, for their sake's." the proud prince announced and then climbed out the window and took off towards the GR, Goku following.

When they reached it, Vegeta quickly discovered that the doors were locked.

"It should only do that automatically when the gravity turns on! And I had it preset to be too strong for anyone but us!" Vegeta announced and then set to work trying to get in. unfortunately for him and the kids inside, it couldn't be opened until the gravity was turned down and Vegeta had no idea how to do it from where he was.

Vegeta growled as he tried to restrain himself from punching a hole through the panel. He then noticed a slight blur of movement in the corner of his eye and when he turned down, Goku was there with Bulma having used instant translocation to get her.

"What's going on here?" Bulma asked. Vegeta growled.

"No time for talk, just shut off the bloody gravity." Vegeta snapped. Normally Bulma would have argued with Vegeta and would have reminded him about manners but this was one of the rare occasions where she really had to do what he said. A few moments later and Bulma had taken off the small panel by the door and had manually shut off the generator. The doors then opened and the three adults hurried in to find Alex and Jake lying on the floor and gasping for air. They both groggily looked up to see Vegeta looming over them.

"Uh oh…"

"…Busted." They said together just before Vegeta picked them up by the scruff of their necks and carried them out of the room.

Not long after…

Everyone was gathered in front of the large C.C building. Emily and Mirai were both frowning down at the twins along with Vegeta and Chichi at their sides. Then further off stood the rest of the group.

"Well?" Emily asked, "What have you got to say for yourselves?"

The twins looked down at their feet and didn't say a word. Emily stared down at both of them.

"You two could have gotten yourselves killed in there! You know you are not allowed in the GR without an adult in there with you!" Emily continued. The twins still didn't say a word.

"Of course, since you got out alive, who's to say I won't kill you?" Vegeta added gruffly. Alex looked meekly up at her grandpa.

"Um…because that'll get mum mad and you'd lose your grandkids?" she asked. Vegeta's glare hardened and so did their parents'.

"This isn't the time to be joking around! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? You've ruined this little get together and you nearly damaged Vegeta's GR. Plus you could have gotten yourself killed!" Emily cried. Alex looked back down at her feet.

"You guys are grounded until further notice." Mirai then announced and both chibis looked up at him in protest.

"Uh, no arguments, buts or protests. Any problems can be sorted out later." Mirai interjected before the twins could even begin to argue. Both twins looked at each other.

"I have a question." Jake then said, raising his hand nervously. Mirai and Emily shared a curious glance before looking at their son.

"What is it?" they asked. Jake hesitated before asking.

"What does 'get laid' and 'virgin' mean?" he asked innocently. Their parents looked absolutely shocked.

"Where did you hear those words?" Emily asked. Alex and Jake shared a glance.

"Uncle Goten and his friends used them." Alex explained. Instantly the women rounded on the three teenagers.

"Goten!" Emily yelled.

"How could you use those phrases around them?" Chichi yelled.

"Trunks! I expected better from you!" Bulma added. Zara took this as a sign to get away and quickly slinked off to hide behind the other adults whilst the women were still focused on the boys.

The two boys on the other hand were busy trying to get out themselves.

"We didn't! We don't know what they're talking about!" Goten protested.

"But Trunks said you were the expert." Jake said innocently. Goten nearly face vaulted.

"What! No he didn't! Trunks, tell them!" Goten yelled and then realised that Trunks had also sneaked off. Hey, every man for himself…

So Goten was left to sweat in front of three annoyed women. He stared nervously at his mother and then noticed something. The group of adults behind him were all beginning to laugh. Goten looked over his shoulder at them and went slightly red.

"Hey! This isn't funny." He pouted but this just made them laugh harder. Even the women joined in and soon everyone was laughing at the little scene, thus ending the party.

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Trunks and Zara had there little date. They had gone to see Trunks's first choice after all and weren't all that impressed by it.

They walked out of the theatre laughing over what they had just seen.

"Who knew it was possible to make something that cheesy?" Zara commented. Trunks laughed.

"All the better to make fun of." He replied and grinned at Zara. She smiled back. Trunks then subtly entwined his hand with hers.

"You know I'm glad you decided to stay." He admitted. Zara smiled at him.

"There wasn't anything to decide." Zara replied and smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. Zara looked right into his eyes.

"You should know me well enough by now Briefs." Zara replied and then kissed him on the cheek before walking off. Trunks watched her go, stunned. Zara glanced over her shoulder and smirked at him.

"Aren't you coming?" she called and Trunks quickly ran after her.

The earth continued to live in relative peace for much longer but in a secluded galaxy light years away, a space station was in high orbit of an empty planet. Creatures roamed the dank hallways, going about their business.

A little round, green creature came running out of the communications lab holding a small computer pad. He ran purposefully down the long corridors, waving it high above his head. He quickly made it to the turbo lift and shortly after he ran onto what appeared to be the bridge. He ran to a large chair in the middle of the room and collapsed in front of it.

"We…we just received word from Findla's away team." The creature squeaked.

"Well it's about time. What has he got to say?" a feminine voice asked from the seat. The little creature gulped and handed the person in the seat the pad.

"It appears that his ship has been destroyed." The little creature informed. The person in the chair pressed a button on the pad and nodded.

"How in intriguing. I think we should pay this planet a little visit, don't you?" the voice asked. The creature squeaked and all of the others around the room nodded, setting in the given coordinates…


	14. return?

**Chapter 14: Return?**  
  
The little human like minion smirked as the small blue and green planet came into view. Earth, the planet they had spent many months travelling to.

"We are here my mistress!" He announced and in the shadow of the Captains Quarters, cold ice blue eyes blinked at the screen before them.

"It's about time. Now lets go over what challenges my idiot brothers had again." She drawled, stepping on to the bridge and approaching the screen. Her grey like skin matched her cold eyes whilst her waist length green hair flowed down her back. She wore a red battle outfit consisting of a red jacket and skirt with blue top underneath.

The minion trembled in her presence and began typing furiously away at the computer.

"Great Maleenia, your brothers encountered some saiyans. They are quite strong, might I add." He stammered.

"What? What were they thinking attacking saiyans? The fools! They've probably revealed us. Damn them, why do they have to be so stubborn? Never mind, Piki? I have a little errand I'd like you to run. I believe they have a Kalroo hybrid down there with them, she maybe useful to me." She announced, disappearing back into her quarters.

Meanwhile down on Earth, a year had passed since the encounter with the alien brothers and everyone had gone back to their regular daily activities.

At the grounds of Capsule Corp. an 18 year old Zara was pacing impatiently ignoring the amused looks her two best friends were giving her.

"Where are they? They should have been here ten minutes ago!" She muttered in annoyance, growling a bit. Goten, who was also 18, smirked at her.

"You know they train behind their parents' backs. Maybe Emily had something for them to do that delayed them." Goten suggested.

"Why do they train behind their parent's backs?" Trunks asked looking at Goten.

"Something about Emily not liking them spending so much of their time training. I swear she's turning more and more like my mum every day. But then again, Alex just got her fourth detention this week for fighting in school." Goten groaned.

Suddenly two dots appeared in the sky and a few moments later, the eight year old twins landed next to the trio.

"Sorry we're late!" Jake called.

"We had to clean the hamster out. If I'd have known it was that smelly I wouldn't have bothered begging mum and dad for one." Alex added.

"All right, enough with the excuses. Let's get this started, we're going to have to go back to that island so come on." Zara anounced in a hard voice, taking off. The twins looked at their uncle and younger version of their father with a quizzical look.

"What's up with her?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, what did we do?" Alex added.

"You're late, that's what's wrong. You know Zara's kind enough to train you, you should at least have the decency to be on time." Goten lectured. Alex glared at him.

"Well excuse me if we had chores to do!" She yelled.

"Yeah, its not easy keeping this from mom and dad, they think we're coming to pick you up." Jake added, also glaring at his uncle.

"Then why don't you just tell them what you're doing?" Goten sighed.

"Are you mad? They'll kill us. No way, we are half saiyan and we want to train!" Jake snapped and Alex approached Goten dangerously.

"And don't you dare tell them Uncle Goten." She snarled, and then the two took off after Zara, who was waiting in mid air with her hands on her hips, watching the scene below.

Goten looked at his best friend, who was staring after the twins in amusement.

"Nice niece and nephew." He commented before taking off.

"Oh shut up Trunks." Goten grumbled, taking off also.

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away at Mount Poataz, the Sons were preparing for a regular family dinner. Emily and Videl were helping Chichi in the Kitchen whilst Mirai Trunks, Goku and Gohan were hanging out in the living room, talking as well as trying to keep a hyperactive four year old Daisy amused at the same time, which was proving to be quite tricky.

"Daddy! Where are Jake and Alex?" Daisy asked, as she ran around the room. Mirai Trunks sighed as he scooped her up.

"They're with your uncle Goten." He replied, increasing his grip on her as she began squirming to get down.

"How come?" She asked.

"They're bringing him home for dinner." He explained.

"Why?"

Goku smirked as he watched his son-in-law struggle with his daughter.

"Because Daisy, your uncle will be hungry and it's almost time for dinner." Goku laughed, taking her out of her fathers arms.

"I wanna go and see Uncle Goten!" She announced.

"You can't fly so you'll have to wait until he comes home." Goku explained, trying to catch bits of the conversation Gohan and Mirai Trunks had entered.

"Why can't I fly?" Daisy asked. Mirai Trunks stared at his youngest daughter, letting out a huge exasperated sigh.

"Because you're too young that's why!" He said sharply, a bit harsher than he intended to be but this question phase she was going through was driving him mad.

Daisy screwed up her eyes as she jumped down from her grandfather and looked up at her dad.

"Sorry daddy, I was just asking." She mumbled and began walking out the room, Mirai Trunk groaned as he went over and scooped her up.

"Listen Daisy; I didn't mean to shout at you. Listen why don't you go and see if your grandma needs any help in the kitchen." He suggested. Immediately Daisy brightened at this and as Mirai Trunks let her down she ran towards the kitchen.

An hour later, Zara smiled as she looked at the worn out twins who both sported matching glares.

"That was good, you're both getting better." She said approvingly. Jake nodded and turned to his uncle as the look on his face softened.

"We're having another family dinner, so you gotta come back with us." He stated. Goten rolled his eyes at this news.

"Joy. I'll come over tomorrow you guys. Come on you two." He muttered taking off and saying goodbye to Trunks and Zara. The twins took off after their uncle.

"Come on I'll take you to dinner." Trunks suggested to Zara, looking at her.

"Alright, let me go change." Zara replied. Trunks pulled her into a quick kiss then they both took off.

Over at Mount Poataz, a large crash could be heard following by wails. Daisy had decided not to tell anyone she was in the kitchen and tried to help out all by herself and ended up with a two inch gash in her hand.

"What's that? Daisy? What are you doing in here? Trunks!" Emily yelled scooping up her daughter and slipping a senzu bean to her from a little jar she insisted her mother kept in the house with the three kids being so young and all.

Mirai Trunks came bounding in followed by Goku and Gohan, all staring at the furious face on Emily.

"What's going on? What happened?" Mirai asked.

"Trunks, what were you thinking letting Daisy come in here? The kitchen is no place for a four year old" Emily shouted.

"Well I had no idea that something was going to happen! What did she do?" Mirai Trunks snapped, suddenly losing it with his wife, something that was getting common lately.

"She cut herself on steak knife! Please Trunks will you just keep an eye on her whilst I help my mother make the dinner? We are cooking for eight saiyans after all and it's not easy." She sighed, handing him their daughter. Muttering something under his breath, Mirai Trunks retreated back to the living room.

The front door opened to reveal Goten, Jake and Alex. The twins had left their bag of senzu beans behind by accident and they were still messed up from their training with Zara.

Mirai Trunks frowned at his eldest children.

"What happened to you?" He asked. The twins looked at each other then looked at Goten, who was staring at them. The evil looks returned to their faces causing Goten to gulp.

"Uh, I just broke them up from a fight." Goten said, looking at Mirai Trunks.

"Another one? If your not fighting in school, Alex, you're fighting somewhere else." He sighed. The twins pretended to be embarrassed and looked down, mainly to stop their father seeing the smirks that were now plastered on their faces.

"Go and get changed you two, dinner is almost ready." Emily called from the kitchen. Taking the hint, the twins darted up the stairs at lightning speed.

Dinner was served and as fast as it was on the table, it was gone again. Afterwards, Goten had gone outside to teach the twins a new trick. Whilst Emily was staring at them from out the window, Mirai Trunks slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Listen Em, I'm sorry about Daisy. What's wrong with us lately, we're always fighting." He started. Emily smiled as she looked round at her husband.

"I'm sorry too Trunks, I don't mean to snap, its just I've not been right since Molana and Jacina fought us last year." She sighed.

"You're sensing the energies again? Don't ignore it, it might mean something." Mirai Trunks said suddenly, Emily shook her head.

"No, I'm not feeling any more energies, I've just felt moody. I don't mean to snap at anyone, it's just I've not felt right since them. But dad and Vegeta destroyed the ship so they have to be dead." She replied.

"Well just be careful what you sense." He warned.

"I will, besides I want to know what they're up to." She stated, glancing out the window again. Mirai Trunks frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Goten lied to us; he didn't break Jake and Alex up from a fight. He wouldn't even know where to start when those two decide to have a go. But he is right, they have been fighting, but not in a way where he broke it up." She explained.

"How do you know he lied, he might have got lucky." Mirai Trunk argued but Emily just smirked at this comment.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I know a lie when Goten tells me one." She said.

High above Earth's atmosphere, Maleenia had returned from the captain's quarters with a small box and handed it to Piki.

"Be extremely careful with this, its worth more than your life. This is the key to our success and I do not want you to fail." She said, lifting the lid to reveal a solid gold amulet with a red ruby in the centre.

"What do I do with it?" Piki asked, trembling now.

"The saiyan known as Trunks, the young one, is courting with the Kalroo. I want you to ensure that he gives it to her. I don't care how you do it but I want the Kalroo wearing it, understand?" She barked.

"Yes mistress." He stammered.

"Good. Get going then." She snapped and Piki nodded his head furiously then disappeared. Maleenia smirked.

"Soon you will be mine." She said softly then returned to the captains quarters.


	15. A Gift

**Chapter 15: a gift**

Zara sighed as she stared into the mirror in the little bathroom at the restaurant Trunks had taken her to. She was thinking back over the past year.

After the incident with the alien brothers and the dreams, everything had been different for her. In the beginning it was just one challenge after another with her parents appearing on earth a week or two after Findla and Jacina (read the girl next door) but afterwards everything had seemed so…normal. Bulma had given her a job in the lab as an assistant and she occasionally worked at Capsule Corp for some extra money. And whilst that was happening, Zara went on several more dates with Trunks until they were officially together. Life had changed a lot for Zara compared with what she was used to on the space ship she had lived on for so long.

Of course things were still a little stressed after the dream invader had been stopped. Everyone that had under gone the holds had been reluctant to go to sleep for a while and Zara had increased her training to try and strengthen her mind to prevent that kind of thing happening again. But the months went by and nothing else happened so things returned too normal.

And of course with the normalcy came a few little annoyances. Well two actually in the form of baby-sitting.

Alex and Jake had been trying to find someone to train them as their parents were being strict and didn't want them learning too much at a young age. The twins knew that if they got Goku or Gohan to do it then they would tell and Vegeta would just refuse and then Goten and Trunks were too busy with school. But then one day they were being babysat by Trunks and Zara and they realised something. Zara was a fighter! And she had a lot more free time then the guys. Plus she had to have learnt some cool techniques whilst in space…so after that they had bugged Zara until she agreed to train them. She had been annoyed about taking a chunk out of her own training time to teach Emily's kids but they soon grew on her and with it the twins learned a new way to prank their favourite teenaged uncle…

"Hey Zar! Have you fallen in or what? You've been in there for ages!" Trunks's voice joked through the door. Zara smirked and turned round.

"No, I haven't fallen in! I'll be out soon!" she called, smirking.

"How long is soon?" Trunks called back.

"Oh, about another hour." Zara called back. She could hear him groaning on the other side of the door.

"That's not funny." Trunks called back just before Zara opened the door and smiled innocently at him.

"Isn't it?" she asked sweetly. Trunks grinned and shook his head.

"Nope. Now come on, I think I may have over done it on my order. Restaurant is closing." He informed. Zara nodded.

"Right, just five more minutes…" she started and turned towards the bathroom. Trunks nearly picked her up as he pulled her away.

"Oh no you don't." he told her and Zara smiled up at him.

"And they call me up tight…"she muttered. Trunks laughed and then looked at her.

"You call this up tight?" he asked and then quickly kissed her.

"Good point." She commented and allowed him to lead her outside.

Up on mount Potaz, Goten was still playing about with the twins and had entered a small spar.

Goten stood calmly on the ground as the twins both rushed him. They flew towards their uncle at lightning speed and then split up, Alex going for a jump kick to Goten's head and Jake going for a punch to his uncle's gut. Goten ducked and grabbed Jakes fist and then threw him into Alex. Alex grunted as her brother hit her. The twins then both looked at each other and shared an evil smirk before they both disappeared.

Goten frowned and stuck to his stance. He looked around for the terror twins and then about five Jakes popped into view in front of him, none of them with a ki signature or even moving. Each one stared blankly at Goten whilst standing in a Vegeta like stance.

Goten sweat dropped.

"Come on guys. You know it's cheating to use those powers." He called and then found Jake's ki signature above him. Goten quickly turned and fired a weak blast at his nephew but Alex appeared and hit it back and followed up with some telekinetic hits to Goten's jaw, stomach and chest. Goten was sent skidding along the ground and stopped at the feet of Emily.

"What's going on out here?" she asked. Both kids exchanged nervous glances.

"Nothing mum! Just messing around!" they called. Goten rubbed his back as he sat up.

"Geese, Zara really has to cut down on your training…" he muttered and Emily frowned down at her younger brother.

"What was that Goten?" she asked. Goten gulped as he looked up at her and then noticed the twins wearing matching threatening glares. Emily looked up at them as well and their expressions quickly turned innocent, just to go back to threatening when Emily looked away.

"Err…I said nothing. Just ow and that kind of thing…um…think I have homework…" Goten quickly said and jumped to his feet. He ran into the house before Emily could question him.

"Well that was weird." She muttered and looked up at the twins who had disappeared. Emily frowned.

"Looks like I'm going to have to find out what they're up to later."

In west city a certain little green minion had appeared. Piki was in an alley down the side of a jewellery store. He quickly ran to the end of the alley and glanced down the street. Near the end and walking towards him were Trunks and Zara, deep in conversation. Piki gulped and then looked at the shop window. He smirked when he saw an opening in the display.

The little minion quickly pulled out the box and opened it so that the amulet was exposed. Piki smirked down at it and a moment later it had shimmered out of site and appeared in to the empty spot of the display. Piki then hid.

Moments later and the two Z warriors approached the store.

"I'm just saying that Emily must have a point with not allowing them not to train. Goten says that Jake's been 'dream dropping'. And that's not exactly a good thing." Trunks was saying.

"Ok, maybe she does have a point but Jake can only watch. He can't influence dreams or anything yet. He's only a beginner. Same goes for Alex. She maybe good with her telekinesis but she can't exactly neural clamp someone or anything. They're just not that advanced yet. Besides, I offered to teach Goten how to block Jake out but he refused me. Its his own fault that Jake keeps looking in on his dreams." Zara pointed out. Trunks sighed and nodded.

"Fine, guess you're right there…" he agreed and then noticed something in the shop window. It was the small amulet with the gold chain and the red jewel. The chain was thin and the amulet itself was rather small and dainty but Trunks was for some reason drawn to it.

"Hmm." He murmured and Zara looked at him with a brow raised.

"What is it?" She asked and Trunks grinned back at her.

"Oh nothing, I just have to get something. Wait for me?" he asked and then quickly hurried to the store, leaving Zara slightly confused outside.

The store clerk was rather surprised when he found the amulet in the window but he shrugged it off and recited a price even though there wasn't even a price tag. The clerk just handed the amulet over almost robotically but Trunks didn't question it. He got what he wanted and left.

Zara smiled at Trunks as he exited the store and approached her.

"So what was that all about?" she asked. Trunks grinned and brought out the velvet-lined box the amulet now rested in.

"Thought you deserved a treat." He explained and opened the box. Zara looked down on the amulet and smiled as her eyes travelled across the ruby in the centre.

"Wow…its beautiful. What brought this on?" Zara asked then looked up Trunks in a playful way. Trunks grinned at her and offered to put it on her.

"Just thought you deserved it. You've been busy with work and the twins lately so I just thought that you deserved a treat." He explained and did up the clasp. She then turned round to look at him and he studied how she looked with the amulet on.

"And it looks like I did well. You look beautiful." He commented and Zara smiled.

"Thank you." She replied and then gave him a soft kiss.

They then continued on their way with Piki watching them from behind. The little minion frowned as he watched them and then shimmered out of view.

He appeared on the dark bridge of his ship moments later. Maleenia now sat almost bored in the chair in the centre of the room.

Piki bowed low in front of her.

"My mistress, I have done as you ask. The young saiyan has given the Kalroo your amulet. But I don't understand. Nothing happened when she wore it." He quickly explained. Maleenia sneered down at him.

"That's because you're not meant to understand!" she snapped and the little green man trembled. Maleenia watched him and then took up a canter of wine from beside her.

"But as you have done my bidding then I shall explain. You're feeble mind just better keep up." She added and took a drink.

She put her wine back and then stared at the creature before her.

"That amulet is a special little trinket that feeds on psychic energy, amongst other…beneficial powers. That little Kalroo will feel its effects as soon as she starts using her powers. Then it will allow me to do something you'll find quite helpful to our cause." She explained and Piki nodded before being dismissed to his other duties.

Goten had gone to bed early for once and was already fast a sleep. A smile spread across his face as he continued to dream his usual dream.

The bedroom door slowly cracked open and a certain blonde saiyan tiptoed his way into Goten's small room. Jake stood cautiously still for a moment just to make saw that his uncle was still sound a sleep. The older saiyan mumbled something to the effect of 'Trunks, that's my frog…' before rolling onto his side and Jake was then sure that Goten was indeed a sleep.

The chibi saiyan hovered over the rest of the way to Goten's bed to avoid the creaky floorboards and landed just next to the top of the bed.

_Too easy…_he thought with a grin and then placed his index and middle finger on the side of Goten's head.

A crafty smile washed over the little saiyan's face as a clear picture of Goten's dream filled his head. Jake had to repress a giggle as he watched. He had to be quite so that Goten wouldn't wake up as well as being careful as this technique tended to give him a killer headache. But Jake always thought it was worth it. After all, Goten had such weird dreams…

It was just getting to the good part were a chibi Goten caught his two chibi friends in the park with half the zoo with them, when everything went dark. Jake was confused for a minute and then snapped back to reality to see a furious Goten looking down on him.

"Why you little…I thought I told you to quit doing this!" Goten snarled and jumped out of bed, holding Jake by his wrist. Jake went white as Goten began to drag him out of the room.

"That's it! This time I am so telling your parents!" Goten continued to rant and Jake finally regained his wits.

"But uncle Goten! If you tell them what I'm up to then they'll know you've been lying to them!" Jake reasoned but Goten shook his head.

"I don't care!" Goten shot back and continued a mini-rant on little troublemakers who insisted on dropping in on his dreams…

"Well…what about Alex? She'll be pretty mad and she knows a ton of new stuff that you don't know about! Besides, if you tell mum and dad then we'll get worse and I'll tell everyone about the dream you had with the hula dancers and the cocktail waitress-" he started but Goten quickly shoved his hand on Jake's mouth.

"You do that and I'll be forced to take action. And I was a master prankster when I was a kid." Goten hissed. Jake glared at his uncle, refusing defeat.

"Hey? What's going on out here?" Alex's voice asked as she poked her head out of the door. It only took her a moment to work out what was happening and she quickly sprung into action.

Goten felt his hand's being forced to let go of Jake before he was telekinetically slammed down the hall. Both of the twins quickly hid in their room as their parents' doors burst opened.

"What's going on out here?" Emily's voice asked. Goten was still lying on his back and starring up at the little crowd in shock. The twin's door opened and both of the chibi's heads poked out.

"Uncle Goten, were you sleep walking again?" Alex asked. Goten glared at her.

"No! Jake dreamed dropped on me and you slammed me down the hall!" Goten exclaimed. Emily shook her head.

"You must have been dreaming. Jake doesn't have enough power to dream drop. He can barely read minds normally." She said. Goten could only gape at her.

"And I don't think Alex can throw an 18-year-old down a hall yet with her telekinesis. Last I saw she couldn't even hover a chair all that well." Mirai added thoughtfully.

The twins didn't know whether or not to take offence by their parents doubting their abilities but decided that it was best to keep their mouths shut. As long as they didn't get caught it was ok.

Goten decided it was no use for the moment arguing with his sister and brother in-law so he decided just to go back to bed. He'd speak to Jake in the morning.

Several hours later and it was very late at night. Zara had not been home for long and was arguing with herself whether or not to get in some extra training before bed.

"Could…but its late and if I start now then I'll probably end up giving myself only an hours sleep again." She thought out loud and decided to just watch some TV until she thought it were time for bed.

She had left Trunks at capsule corp. over 15 minutes ago after staying with him there for several hours. Now she was tired and yet didn't want to even do something simple like going to sleep.

So instead she curled up on the sofa and decided to give her body a rest and relax, using telekinesis if she needed something. Just one of the many advantages of having that power…

As she got comfortable on the sofa, she began to mildly concentrate on what she needed. The TV switched it self on and the remote floated over to her whilst at the same time, in the kitchen a tap turned on and then off and a glass filled halfway up with water came floating into the room the same time as a small table floated over to the sofa for the glass to rest on.

The effect of all of this was subtle at first but then, as the ruby began to glow; Zara felt a headache coming on, A headache that quickly escalated into a migraine and beyond.

Zara clutched her head as the searing pain grew and threatened to split her head in two. She gasped in pain and her telekinetic powers then went haywire and threw the table into a wall. Random objects then floated up and followed suit as Zara continued to cry out in pain, clawing at her head to make it stop. She somehow fell off of the sofa in all of the confusion and pain and continued to struggle on the floor as random ornaments, books and tapes flung themselves in all directions above her.

Far above the little cottage on the hill Maleenia smirked to herself as she watched through the magically endowed monitor.

"And so it begins." She muttered.


	16. After Effect

**Chapter 16: After Effect**

As the sun rose, the lavender haired prince made his way over to the Zara's house. He planned to surprise her by taking her out for breakfast before she headed into the lab to work with his mother for the day. 

Grinning as her house came into view, Trunks picked up the speed and suddenly frowned as the scene came closer and closer to him. The door had been broken open and all the living room windows were smashed.

"Zara!" He yelled as he landed and ran inside. The living room was a mess! Broken ornaments laid everywhere, two of the chairs had been over turned, the coffee table had been broken in half and the mirror above the fireplace was cracked in several places. His first thought was that someone had broken into the house until his eyes fell on Zara, who was still snoozing away on the couch.

Staring at her now, he went around and shook her shoulders. Her eyes flickering open.

"What?" She mumbled sitting up.

"What happened here?" Trunks asked, Zara gasped as she looked around the place, her eyes widening at every corner.

"I honestly don't know. I fell asleep in front of the TV." She said.

"Looks like someone broke in, are you missing anything?" Trunks asked. Zara stood up and walked into the bathroom, her bedroom and the kitchen and then shook her head.

"No, everywhere else is fine. It's just the living room. I can't have been burgled Trunks, I would have woken up." She argued, Trunks sighed.

"You just fell asleep huh? This is strange; I'll figure it out later. Alright, I'll help you tidy up then we can go out for breakfast, which was what I originally came here to do." He said. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What's with all the treats lately?" She asked.

"You've been working so hard, you deserve them." He protested. Zara laughed as the pair quickly sorted out the living room then made their way to a café for breakfast.

Meanwhile over on Mount Potaz, Goten was over in Emily's house with his mother, who was in deep conversation with her daughter. Jake and Alex were busy fighting over who was going to watch what on the television and Mirai Trunks was trying to calm Daisy down who had just fallen down the stairs.

"This place is like a mad house sometimes!" Emily groaned, over the yelling of the twins. Goten walked over and snatched the remote control out of his niece and nephews hands and flicked to a boring "Goten" film.

"Hey!" They yelled in unison.

"If you two can't decide then I'll do it for you." He said smugly.

"Give me that back!" Alex screamed, jumping on him trying to wrestle it out of his grasp. Mirai Trunks sauntered into the living room with Daisy in his arms who immediately stopped crying and began giggling at the sight of her elder sister fighting with her uncle. Mirai Trunks smiled down at her until he realised what she was laughing at.

"Alex, how many times do I have to tell you, no fighting in the house. If you insist on fighting, do it outside!" He sighed frowning at her. Alex growled as she managed to grab the remote and tossed it to Jake.

"Well tell uncle Goten not to change the channel!" She replied as the twins began throwing it backwards and forwards to each other at lightning speed whilst poor Goten tried to catch it in the middle of them, failing badly. Putting Daisy on the floor Mirai Trunks made his way over and grabbed the remote as Jake threw it to Alex.

"Alexis Briefs, if you don't behave yourself I'll send you to your room. Now sit down quietly and watch the television or go outside and play." He said sternly, tossing her the remote. Smirking, Alex flopped down on the couch and switched the TV on and flicked over to her programme. Sighing, Jake sauntered into the kitchen.

"Mum! I'm hungry!" He moaned.

"Jake you only had breakfast an hour ago." Emily sighed, staring at him. He pouted as he stared up at her.

"But I only had seconds mum, I'm still hungry." He protested.

"Alright, go and have some crisps or something from the cupboard then." She replied, turning back to her mother again. Mirai Trunks put Daisy on the couch next to her sister then joined Emily in the Kitchen with Chichi.

"Hey mum, can I go over to Capsule Corp to see Trunks and Zara?" Goten asked his mother hopefully.

"Alright Goten, be back for dinner." Chichi replied.

"Thanks mum, catch you later sis, Trunks." Goten said then ran out.

"Hey uncle 'ten can I come with you?" Jake asked, running after him.

"No!"

"Aw, why not?"

"Cause, I'm meeting them for something else, besides Alex will be lonely without you." Goten tried smirking, only to get an evil glare off his nephew who made him shrink back. 

"She's my twin sister not my girlfriend!" He snapped.

"Jake!" Emily yelled glaring at him.

"Come on son, how do you fancy a spar?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Ok!" Jake cried taking off.

Outside, before his brother in law could come out, Goten moved quickly up to Jake.

"If you come into my dreams again, I'll tell your parents that you're training with Zara. My dreams are personal and I don't want you watching them. And I'm gonna kill Zara for teaching you how to do that." He warned.

"Don't think Alex would like to hear that." Jake said smugly.

"She won't be able to do anything about it if your parents know." Goten replied, smirking a bit as his Nephew stared up at him.

"I'll only beat you up until your six feet under." A voice said from behind them. Goten spun around to see Alex standing there with daggers in her ice blue eyes. Goten stared at her.

"Where did you come from? The doors shut." Goten asked.

"There's a little move I know called instant translocation. And you better not tell our parents, because I'm not like Grandpa Goku, I stick to what I say." She said dangerously, and then walked back into the house again. Goten gulped and took off before anyone could say anything. Jake smirked up at the sky until the door opened and his father came out.

"What are you smirking at?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna beat you today!" Jake declared quickly. Mirai Trunks just laughed at this and headed towards his son.

"We'll see Jake, we'll see." He said getting into a fighting stance as the father and son duo began their spar.

Over at the entrance of Capsule Corp, Trunks was saying goodbye to Zara, who was getting ready to start her day at work, assisting Bulma in the lab.

"We'll do something tonight alright. Are you sure your alright?" He asked, for probably the fifth time, Zara just laughed.

"Trunks I'm fine, I only have a headache, and all right we'll do something. I'll see you later." She replied and she was just about to walk in when a massive ki came heading towards them. Spinning around, she saw Goten heading towards them.

"Hey Goten, what's up?" Trunks greeted.

"Their up! They're driving me mad. What did you have to go and teach them your psi moves for?" Goten yelled glaring at Zara.

"Because, they asked me too and I did offer to teach you how to block them but you wouldn't let me. It's your fault you've fallen victim to them." Zara shot back, staring at him hard.

"What have they done now?" Trunks asked.

"Jake is only dream dropping again. This has got to stop, they're using their new powers to get to me." Goten raged.

"Look Goten, their eight, they're not exactly gonna stop using them now because one of us tells them not to. I'm going to offer you once more the opportunity to learn how to block Jake out. That's the best I can do for you." Zara sighed, seeing how worked up her friend was.

"Alright, I can't stand him dream dropping again." Goten replied. Zara nodded and then quickly pulled Trunks into a kiss before making her way inside.

"So what do you have planned to do today?" Trunks asked.

"Anything that doesn't involve Jake and Alex!" Goten declared. Trunks just laughed at this then looked at his best friend thoughtfully.

"I need to figure out something. Something happened to Zara last night. Come on I'll fill you in on the way." He said, preparing to take off.

"Where are we going?" Goten asked.

"Just to a mountain range I like. I need to clear my head and we'll end up sparring all the same right?" Trunks replied smirking at him now.

"Right, well as long as they stay out of our way I'll be alright." Goten laughed as both he and Trunks took off to the air.


	17. deja vu

**Chapter 17: déjà vu **

Trunks grinned to himself as he walked down the many corridors of Capsule Corp home base. He had beaten Goten in their spar earlier that day and now he was ready to go out and enjoy himself with Zara. Everything seemed perfect for the moment.

Trunks rounded the corner and jogged down the stairs to the underground lab that his mother had insisted on having. All of C.C's more dangerous or top-secret experiments took place down here and it was where Zara and Bulma worked the most during the day.

He felt out Zara's ki signature and then made his way to the small office area at the far end of the corridor. He found Zara bent over a desk, rubbing her temples when he walked inside.

"You ok?" he asked. She, surprisingly, jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Trunks? I didn't hear you come in…" she muttered when she caught sight of him. Trunks surveyed her, his face showing concern. She looked pale and drained and she couldn't leave her head alone, almost as if it would break if she didn't try and hold it together. He frowned at the sight of her.

"You ok?" he asked again and she nodded, regretting it as more pain flashed through her head.

"Yea, only a headache, nothing serious." She informed him and Trunks stared at her sceptically.

"Really? 'Cause you look like death." He replied and Zara flashed him a strange look.

"Well that's flattering. I was kind of going more for 'a little pale'" she told him and tried to get more comfortable in her office chair. Trunks sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"You know what I mean. You just look a little off. You sure its just a headache?" he asked and Zara nodded again, something she really should stop doing…

"It is only a headache. Nothing else. Everybody gets them, mine just might be a little worse then normal…" she told him firmly. Trunks nodded but still looked concerned.

"Ok, if you're sure. I'm just kind of worried. You sure you haven't been over doing it?" he asked. Zara sighed.

"I'm sure. I didn't train last night and I haven't even floated a pencil all day. I have done nothing to give me this bad a headache." She said and then regretted it.

"Ah ha! So you admit its bad." Trunks said, glad he managed to get her to admit that much. Zara sighed at him.

"Ok, its bigger then little. But that doesn't make it a bad thing that's panic worthy." She explained.

"Ok then, I'll stop going on about it. But that doesn't mean I'm not worried." Trunks said as he got up.

"So do you still want to go out?" he asked. Zara nodded and stood up, instantly regretting it as pain shot through her head and her legs threatened to give way. Trunks ended up having to support her.

"Ow…" she muttered and the concern on Trunks's face tripled.

"That's it, you are not fine. We're not going anywhere tonight. I don't even want you flying home. You can stay here for the night." He pressed.

"No, Trunks. It's not that bad…as long as I don't move at all. Besides, I don't want to impose." She replied, cradling her head the whole time.

"Hello, this is C.C! We have enough room for a small village! I think we even had one stay here for a while! We should be able to make room for my girl friend." He exclaimed and Zara winced.

"Good point…but do you mind not being so loud?" she asked, flashing him a weak smile. Trunks smiled back.

"Deal." He said softly and then led her up to the living room for a relatively quite evening.

Maleenia had a particularly gleeful smirk on her face as she stepped out of her quarters. She looked round the bridge of her ship as if Christmas had come early.

"Its time we got started with phase two of my plan." She announced and looked to a tall and incredibly skinny, orange alien that was standing by the door.

"You there, go and tell the good folks in engineering that I want the energy vacuum online and operational as soon as possible!" she ordered and the orange creature saluted and ran off in answer.

Piki looked up from his workstation and decided to risk having his head blown off.

"Um…miss Maleenia, sir, isn't that vacuum designed to work along side a psychics influence with dreams? We don't have anyone to use alongside it," he pointed out. Maleenia looked at the little man and for a moment he thought that that was the end of him. But she surprised him and everyone else in the room by flashing a sinister smile.

"Oh don't we?" she asked, grinning whilst everyone else sat completely confused.

Vegeta stepped out of his gravity room after a long days worth of training. It was around midnight and the saiyan prince noted that everybody was all ready in bed. He knew that the onna would be mad at him for staying up for so long but he didn't care. He needed to train and he enjoyed their verbal spars.

Vegeta walked silently into the house never the less and decided to go to bed after a mid-night snack and a long shower. All of which he did.

Finally the prince lay down to rest beside his mate, slipping into a dream filled slumber.

The room was dark, that was all Vegeta really noticed at first. Just that it was dark and smelt like rot.

Then he noticed the shackles on the walls and a small pile of what looked like bones. Vegeta frowned as he realised where he was: a dungeon on Frieza's planet.

"He likes to play with you." A voice muttered and Vegeta spun round to see Zara sat on the floor with her back against the wall. Her head was down and her long hair was down for once, almost shielding her face.

"Who does?" Vegeta asked as he folded his arms, realising it was Zara.

"You know who." She replied and looked up at him. Her eyes were hollow and empty, completely glazed over in such a way that made it seem as though no one was home in that head of hers. It was enough to send a chill down the saiyan's spine.

"You mean Frieza?" he asked. The guess seemed logical, as this was Frieza's dungeon after all.

Zara only continued to stare at him with that glazed over expression until Vegeta couldn't take anymore. He was about to yell at her until the door slid open and a Purple alien that bore a resemblance to a squid stood in the frame.

"Prince Vegeta, Frieza has asked for your presence in the throne room." He announced and then stepped aside so that Vegeta could walk through the door. The prince stared at the exit and looked back to where Zara had sat. She had completely vanished, leaving Vegeta with no choice but to follow the alien.

Vegeta followed the alien through many of the long and winding corridors until they finally reached the throne room. There, Vegeta found the pink lizard king himself sitting in his hover chair and sipping on a glass of wine, just like how Vegeta remembered.

"Ah Vegeta, how good of you to make it. I was worried that you'd have another outburst and I'd have to send a caretaker down to clean Macktos blood out of the carpet." Frieza commented casually as he swirled his wine around in its glass. Vegeta frowned at the lizard and then looked at Zarbon and Dodoria on either side of the hover chair. It was just like all of those years ago when he was Frieza's little slave. Only now one important thing was different.

"Don't cancel the order. That caretaker maybe needed to clean you out of the carpet soon."

Or so he thought.

Frieza's face turned into a mask of rage as he stared at the saiyan 'monkey'.

"Why you insubordinate little monkey! How dare you talk to me like that!" he spat. Vegeta simply smirked.

"I talk to you in the way you deserve to be spoken to. A baka piece of ice-jin trash that has gotten far too big headed then he should be." He replied and Frieza went red with rage.

"Shall we deal with this monkey for you?" Zarbon asked as he and Dodoria both stepped forward to defend their lord. Frieza raised his hand to halt them and stood up in his hover chair.

"No, I'll teach Vegeta the lesson that's coming to him myself." The ice-jin declared and jumped to the floor. Vegeta smirked and lowered into a fighter's stance.

"I'd like to see you try." He declared. He didn't even realise the true nature of his problem until it was too late.

Frieza charged at him and Vegeta began to power up. He was just on the brink of his full power in that form when his aura cut out. He couldn't go super saiyan! Which meant that he didn't stand a chance against Frieza!

Frieza's fist planted itself across Vegeta's jaw and then the tyrant shoved his knee into the saiyan's gut. It really was just like how Vegeta remembered.

Frieza lifted Vegeta by his armour and then kneed the saiyan several times more, earning a loud gasp of pain from the prince every time. The tyrant then sank his elbow hard into the saiyan's back and the prince was sent bouncing hard into the marble floor.

"I don't…understand…how this could be…" Vegeta muttered between breaths. His attention then shifted back to Frieza as the tyrant began to laugh.

"Don't you get it? After all the times I beat you? After all the times I took a chunk out of your pride?" his voice began to change from being croaky to a more familiar voice that belonged to someone Vegeta thought to be a friend.

"After all of the times I rubbed my power in your face," Frieza's skin began to become more tanned and his armour slowly turned orange.

"You still don't understand?" black spikes of hair sprouted out of Frieza's scalp and his red eyes turned black.

"I'm above you and you can't do a thing to catch up." Goku announced as he grinned down at Vegeta. The prince stared at his fellow saiyan in shock. Goku wasn't supposed to talk like that…

"What-?" he began but Goku's foot swung round and sent the saiyan flying into the wall behind him. Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes just in time to see a blast collide with his face. Vegeta screamed in pain as he felt blood trickle down from an open cut.

"Guess I'm not done teaching you yet." Goku's annoyingly cheerful voice greeted Vegeta's ears before he was yanked back on to his feet and felt several painful jabs impact his gut before he was tossed and blasted into the centre of the room. Vegeta groaned and then felt Goku's foot press against his head, pushing down as if to crack the prince's skull open. Vegeta cried out in agony until it felt like Goku would do just that. And for some reason Vegeta found it impossible to fight back.

"Stop!" he yelled and Goku's foot slid off of Vegeta's head. The prince looked up at his old rival to see that Goku was now in his super saiyan form.

"I don't know…" Goku started and Vegeta continued to stare up at Goku, trying to ignore how much he ached and the blood trickling down the side of his head.

Goku looked thoughtful as he continued to think over Vegeta's demand. Finally he looked down at the prince with a perfectly innocent expression.

"Nah, you still have dignity!" he exclaimed, grinning his classic grin before blasting Vegeta into the wall and starting his little game all over again.

In the real world, Vegeta's eyes were scrunched up tightly as his dream continued to play out. He would have been thrashing about but he was somehow paralysed from the head down. No body else in the house knew what was happening to the prince and so nobody came to try and wake him up.

Vegeta continued to dream whilst a shadow lay across him. A shadow that belonged to a certain Kalroo that was standing over his bed with her fingers held gently next to his temples whilst her eyes stayed completely glazed over and hollow as if nobody was there. Across her chest lay the amulet Trunks had given her, the gem in the middle was glowing softly as the dream continued…


	18. Break

**Break**

As soon as the sun hit the window, the lavender haired prince stirred. Sitting up and stretching, Trunks spotted his girlfriend sleeping on the floor, clutching her head.

"Zara?" He asked, getting out and shaking her shoulders, Zara snapped her golden eyes open and bolted up.

"Huh? Where am I?" She cried.

"Hey, calm down your in my room. Are you alright?" He asked, frowning as he saw how pale she was. Zara nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, wincing slightly as another wave of pain shot through her head. Trunks just sighed at her.

"I know your lying Zar, you were never good at it as a kid. Why don't you go and have a lie down for a bit?" He suggested.

"You got me. Alright, maybe I could rest for a couple of hours before your mother needs me at the lab." She replied smiling. Trunks just frowned at her.

"Don't even think about going to the lab today, I'll tell my mum your not well. She'll understand. You go and rest, I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said firmly, picking up some clothes and walking out. Zara sighed as she climbed into Trunks's bed and quickly fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen of Capsule Corp, Bulma was having breakfast with Bulla when Trunks eventually sauntered in.

"Morning dear, sleep well?" Bulma greeted.

"Yeah, Zara won't be at the lab today mum, she's not too well." Trunks informed her.

"Why what's wrong with her?" Bulma asked frowning.

"She keeps getting bad headaches and she looks so pale, like she's lost her energy." Trunks sighed sitting down, before his mother could comment, Vegeta came storming through the room, slamming anything that got in his way.

"What's up with you this morning?" Bulma snapped glaring at him, to her surprise, he powered up to his super saiyan form and all nearby objects went flying.

"Kakarot is getting a visit." He said bluntly, taking off.

"He transformed in the house...That is it Vegeta, no gravity room for a month!" Bulma screamed running off after him.

Trunks stared after his father. He knew he still had a grudge against Goku, but never had he transformed in the house.

"Daddy's in trouble isn't he?" Bulla asked, looking up at her big brother. Trunks sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yep, mum will make sure of that." He replied.

Over on Mount Potaz, Emily was having a sword spar with Mirai Trunks, with the audience of Jake, Alex, Pan and Goku who had Daisy on his lap. Gohan had been called away for some research meeting whilst ChiChi and Videl were chatting away in the Son kitchen. Goten on the other hand was busy talking into his mobile phone, but keeping his gaze fixed on his sister and brother in law, yet glancing occasionally at Jake and Alex who had surprisingly started to behave after his "little warning."

"When I get old enough, I want a sword." Alex stated, as she watched her mother's sword collide with her father's. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, they look so cool." He added. Goten rolled his eyes at this as he ended his phone call and put his phone away and walking over to the others.

"That's all we need is you two owning swords." He grumbled, shrinking back immediately at the death glares the twins shot him.

"Don't worry Goten, these two won't be touching weapons like these for a good few years yet." Mirai Trunks laughed at the tone in Goten's voice.

Suddenly, Emily stopped fighting her husband, moving out the way to avoid him slicing at her.

"Em? What's up?" Goku asked frowning at his daughter who looked up at the sky.

"Vegeta's coming here. He doesn't sound happy either. And he's super." She stated frowning herself now, Goten looked puzzled.

"What could possible get him so worked up so easily?" He asked, shooting Jake and Alex playful suspicious looks. They both growled at him shaking their fists only to get their uncle laughing at them.

"I don't know what his problem is Goten, but he'll probably start fighting someone so everyone be on your guard." Emily warned, replacing her sword back into it's sheath which was strapped to her back. She had a feeling it was the last time today she would be using it.

"Now don't start jumping to conclusions Emily." Goku said, staring at her as he put Daisy on the floor. Then suddenly out of no where Vegeta appeared and lunged at him and began throwing angry kicks and punches at him. Emily just smirked at her father.

"What was that dad? Why is it no one ever believes me? Come on you two, we'll go the park." She said, walking over and scooping her daughter on the floor, who was starting to cry at the sudden movement of her two grandfathers fighting.

"It's a good job your dad put her down when he did." Mirai Trunks said, looking at his youngest daughter in his wife's arms.

"He knew he was the one Vegeta would fight. That's why he did, if he'd have had more time, he'd have passed her to one of us." Emily replied, trying to calm Daisy down.

"Aw, but we wanna see Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Vegeta fight!" The twins pouted in unison, Mirai Trunks frowned at them.

"No, let them fight it out. Something isn't right here, and it's not a fight I want you two seeing. Come on let's go." He said, grabbing both of them by their arms as he lead them away from the three houses, whilst Emily looked over her shoulder at the two saiyans then sighed as she shook her head and followed her husband.

The fight between Goku and Vegeta lasted for hours, and sensing the two battling, Emily didn't come back till late. Eventually, after giving up finding out from Vegeta what was wrong, Goku knocked the saiyan prince out and instant translocated him to Capsule Corp.

Much later that night, for once not having any trouble putting the kids to bed, Emily and Mirai Trunks crashed out on the sofa. Planning on watching a movie, they both fell asleep moments later.

Mirai Trunks found himself surrounded by swirling fog which suddenly turned into the familiar ruins of a city. He gasped as he recognised it as the ruins of Pepper City.

"What's going on here?" He cried. A hand fell on his shoulder as he whirled around to see a figure he hadn't seen in years. The man flashed him a smirk, everything about him was just how Mirai Trunks remembered him, from the scar on his left eye right down to the missing arm, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Gohan?" He asked.

"Hey there little bro, what's with all the yelling? You should know by now that the androids are still lurking about." He said.

"The androids? But I killed them!" Mirai Trunks protested, getting confused now. Gohan smiled down at him. Even though he was no longer in the teenage form Gohan had last seen him in, the older saiyan still towered over him.

"You will one day, your not quite ready yet." He said softly as he took to the air.

Meanwhile upstairs, Alex shot up, waking her brother in the bunk below in the process.

"Al? What's up?" Jake asked sleepily.

"Someone's here." She growled jumping down off the bed and sneaking out the room. Sighing, Jake jumped off the bed too and followed his sister out the room. They both went into their parents room to see the bed empty, then checked out Daisy's room to find her sleeping soundly.

"Where can they be?" Jake whispered.

"I don't know. Let's go downstairs." Alex suggested.

Meanwhile, Mirai Trunks had followed Gohan and found himself at a familiar cliff, it was the cliff where he had last seen Gohan alive. But as soon as they touched down, an explosion could be seen from a couple of miles away.

"Trunks, stay here. I'm a lot more vulnerable with you there." Gohan said firmly, taking off again. Ignoring his command, Mirai Trunks followed from behind and hid behind a rock as he watched in shock as the two menacing androids appeared.

"How can this be? I killed them." He muttered to himself.

He got close enough to pick up on the taunts that the androids were shooting at Gohan. Then watched as Gohan powered up to super saiyan and lunged at them. Mirai Trunks watched as his best friend gave them all he had and for the first time in his life, he saw how he died.

Exploding in range, he lunged at the androids from his hiding place.

Back in the Briefs living room, the twins had just found their parents when their father powered up, sending them flying through the wall. Emily jumped at the sudden movement and snapped her eyes open.

"Trunks? Wake up!" She yelled, shaking him roughly.

Back in his nightmarish dream, Mirai Trunks powered up to level three but surprisingly this didn't effect the androids. The both started laughing as they floated back a bit.

"Stupid saiyan, didn't think you could actually beat us did you?" 18 sneered.

"Always the same, oh well there's only one left." 17 added nodding his head. Suddenly 18 powered up with a super saiyan aura and when the dust cleared, it was no longer 18, but Emily. Mirai Trunks gasped.

"Em?" He asked.

"You're pathetic Trunks. What kind of a fighter are you? You can't even beat the androids! I'm so disappointed in you." She sneered. 17 powered up also with a super saiyan aura and when the dust cleared away from him, it was no longer 17 but Jake and Alex, both wearing smug faces whilst folding their arms and staring at him.

"Daddy!" A voice cried, Mirai Trunks looked down to see Daisy sitting on the floor smiling up at him and raising her arms.

"Daisy! Get out of here!" He yelled, but catching him off guard, Jake and Alex lunged at him, having no choice, as he had decided these weren't his children, he began fighting back.  Jake brought his knee up to his father's groin whilst Alex did a spin kick sending him to the ground.  Daisy stood up and walked over to him.

"Daddy hurt."  She mumbled, then screamed as she was blown away from him by a ki blast Alex fired at her.

"Daisy no!"  He cried, watching as she smashed against the wall, instantly knocked out and blood pouring from a gash she had in her head.  Jake and Alex floated back up and began laughing as Mirai Trunks looked up at them confused.  _How could they?  Their own sister.  And she didn't even stop them.  How could Emily watch that happen to her own daughter?_

"Can't even beat us, no wonder Uncle Gohan died.  Pathetic Saiyan!"  They spat, smirking down at him.

Back in the living room, Mirai Trunks stopped powering up and Jake and Alex were now standing in the doorway, both holding Daisy by the hand and staring at the scene.

"Trunks? Wake up honey! Why won't you answer me!" Emily screamed in frustration, still attempting to wake her husband up.

"Should I get grandpa Goku?" Alex asked, Emily spun around to see the three kids.

"No, leave him, he'll wake up eventually. What are you doing up anyway?" She asked staring at them now.

"Alex said she felt someone in the house." Jake said.

"Who did you feel?" Emily asked.

"Dunno, didn't recognise the ki signal, it felt weird like it wasn't from Earth." Alex replied shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly Mirai Trunks woke up. Sighing with relief, Emily flung her arms around him.

"Oh Trunks you're alright. I was so worried!" She cried. To her surprise though, he pushed her off him. Emily crashed into the fireguard and stared up at her husband confused as he stared hard down at her, then turned to glare at the twins and Daisy.

"Get of me woman! And get the hell to bed you two!" He screamed, the twins yelled and ran out the room dragging Daisy who had burst into tears, Emily jumped up.

"What are you doing, they were concerned for you that's all. What is wrong with you?" She yelled, glaring at him.

"What isn't wrong? I can see clearly now. Get out of my life, I'm going home. Back to my timeline where I belong with out you or those stinking brats ruining it." He snapped.

"Is that it then? Your throwing away your family over a stupid dream?" She snarled, making her way over to him. Mirai Trunks narrowed his eyes at her as he fisted her in the face sending her crashing into the wall, blood beginning to pour down her nose now.

"I'm not being dragged down by this family ever again. Leave me alone." He growled, storming out the house. Tears began pouring down Emily's face as she stared after her husband in shock.

"Mum?" A little voice asked, Emily glanced at the doorway to see the twins.

"Go to bed you two." She sighed.

"Where's dad gone?" Jake asked.

"He's gone to cool down, go back to bed please." Emily replied firmly, both Jake and Alex reluctantly went back to bed, leaving their mother sobbing in the living room.


	19. pile up

**Chapter 19: pile up**.

Goku stretched as he stepped out side his house. He loved the early mornings, as it was the freshest time of the day. Everything was at peace before everybody had to get up and start training or working. He loved it.

Goku finished his stretches and then looked over to the house next door; Emily's house. Something didn't feel right. A ki was missing from the house and Emily seemed to be hunched over in the living room instead of going about making sure the twins were ready for school…

The hero frowned as he stared at the house and began to make his way towards it, noticing Gohan's ki coming out of his house.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Gohan called. Goku looked over at his eldest son and shrugged.

"I was about to go and find out." he called and then led the way into Emily's house.

Surprisingly the front door was slightly ajar. The two saiyans glanced at each other and then made their way into the living room. It was still a mess from the previous night. The fire gate was bent out of shape and there was a dent in the wall as well as a small bloodstain on the carpet below it. And by the sofa, crouched next to it with her head in her arms, was Emily crying softly.

Goku and Gohan hurried to her side to see what was wrong. Emily stared up at them with wet eyes.

"He left…" she muttered. Goku and Gohan exchanged another glance and then looked back at Emily.

"Who did?" Gohan asked. Goku knew the answer before she said it.

"Trunks…he just left…" she said hoarsely. Gohan stared at his sister and then at his father in shock. Goku sighed and held his adoptive daughter sympathetically.

"Shush, why don't you tell us what happened?" Goku asked softly. Emily sniffed and pressed against her dad, trying to take in comfort.

"He was dreaming…or something. It was a nightmare and we found it hard to wake him up. When he did he was furious. The things he said…" she muttered and felt new tears welling up. Goku was silent as he watched his daughter.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to…" he said softly. Emily looked up at Goku.

"No…I…should tell. He said this family wouldn't bring him down again and then left…I don't understand why. I can't work out what I did wrong…" she replied and stared blankly at the floor. Gohan stared at his sister sadly.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked. Emily stared at him and shook her head.

"No…the twins need to go to school though…" she muttered and moved to get up. Goku stopped her.

"You need rest. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in ages. Gohan can take care of the kids and I have something to check up on." He said. Gohan started to complain then looked at his sister again.

_But I need to get back to Pan and Videl…_he thought and then mentally groaned.

"I'll help…" he said Emily smiled.

"That's nice but I wouldn't want to impose. I know I haven't been getting much sleep with the twins and Daisy and work but I wouldn't want to be a nuisance…" she protested and for a moment Gohan thought he was off the hook.

"Emily, you need rest. Don't worry about it; Gohan can look after things here whilst you rest. And I want you to rest." Goku insisted and Emily gave in

"Right, well now that that's settled, I have to go and see to something. I'll see you later." Goku said and then disappeared, leaving Gohan with no choice but to see to his sister and her kids.

Goku arrived in C.C's kitchen a moment later. Bulma was already by the counter, sipping her coffee that she nearly spilt when Goku materialised at her elbow.

"Kami Goku! You should know better then to just appear next to people like that!" she snapped as she started mopping up the coffee she spilt.

"Sorry Bulma, I just needed to see if mirai was here." He said apologetically with the famous son grin in place. Bulma looked confused yet concerned as she looked up at Goku.

"No…I don't think he is…" she started just as the saiyan in question walked through the kitchen door. He nearly collapsed on a stool, not even noticing Goku.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" Bulma asked as she hurried to her son's counterpart's side. Trunks sighed.

"I…just don't know…" he said softly. Bulma continued to look concerned as Goku took a seat opposite to Trunks.

"I spoke to Emily." The older saiyan said softly. Mirai nearly jumped at the sound of Goku's voice but ended up averting his eyes shamefully.

"I don't know what came over me…" he said. Goku frowned as he watched his son in law.

"Well why don't you tell me your side of the story? Start from the beginning." He said and Mirai nodded.

"Well…Emily and the twins sort of ganged up on me and blamed me for my Gohan's death…I kinda snapped after that…" he started. This confused the others.

"Wait? Emily and the kids did that?" Goku asked confused. Trunks frowned as he tried to think.

"Well…sort of. It was a dream…only not. More like a realisation, sort of. It was more then an ordinary dream, I could feel the blows they dealt me and feel the heat from their blasts and auras. Its…weird…"he tried to explain. It was hard to describe what had actually happened. It wasn't a dream but there wasn't anything else to call it. It had been so real…he had even found some blood in his mouth when he had been flying away from his house.

"So it was a dream but it wasn't…you're not making any sense." Bulma stated, confused and Mirai Trunks buried his head in his hands as he struggled to think of a better explanation.

"What doesn't make sense?" a tired voice asked from the door that led out to the corridor. Bulma and the others all turned round to see a very pale Zara. Even her eyes seemed paler as she stood there with her hair down. It was obvious that she had just woken up.

"Whoa, what's wrong with her?" Goku asked, wide eyed and forgetting everything about discretion. Zara frowned at Goku.

"Nice to see you to." She mumbled and stayed stoic in the doorframe. Bulma surveyed the girl nervously, almost afraid to catch whatever Zara had.

"Um…are you feeling any better this morning?" She asked. Zara shrugged.

"My head feels like it's a victim of a jack hammer that's on fire. And I can't sleep any more. Partly because my energy stores are empty and partly because I'll go crazy." She answered in monotone voice. And of course this got Bulma worried. Zara's energy stores were supposed to take weeks to empty out and Zara had gone with Trunks on a dinner date only two days ago.

"Strange…is there anything you can think of that could of caused this?" Bulma asked. Zara shook her head slowly.

"Not that I can think of. The head ache reminds me of when I was a kid and over used my mental abilities but that can't be the case here, I've barely even lifted a pencil in ages and I keep my mind reading in check." She replied and then rested her hand where the others assumed her energy storage organ was, just to the right of the stomach.

"As for my energy, it must be something to do with my headache. That's all I can think of and it doesn't make sense." Zara finished, confused. All of the others watched her, Bulma and Goku sympathetically but mirai looked at her in almost suspicion.

_Could she of…no, I'm being silly. She's too sick…_he thought and watched, as she seemed to struggle just to stand.

"Ok, Zara you are going to eat something and then I'll get my Trunks to take you home and watch you from there. We need to make sure you're not contagious. As for Mirai Trunks, he can go up stairs and rest and we'll figure out his problem later. I'm needed in the lab." Bulma instructed and set about making sure that everything got sorted. Goku stayed at the side and watched everyone filter out the room, deciding to take the time for a light snack. He was soon engrossed in rummaging through the fridge that he didn't notice an angry ki walk up to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice asked. Goku turned round with a mouth full of food and grinned his famous grin at the man that had addressed him.

"Hey Vegeta! I just came here to check up on something!" he said happily. Vegeta glared at Goku and folded his arms.

"Oh? And what pray tell is that? Tosee if myfood needs consuming or to check if I need humiliating?" the prince asked. Goku looked confused at his 'friend'.

"What? No, I needed to check on Mirai…" he started but Vegeta wasn't listening, he was instead growling deeply.

"Get out." the prince said in a deep voice. Goku just blinked.

"Why?"

"Kakarot! Get out before I throw you out!" Vegeta yelled and Goku had to dive out of the door before a blast blew past his head.

Vegeta stared out of the kitchen window as he watched Goku fly off. The prince cracked his knuckles at his sidesas he continued to watch his rival hurry away. Bulma came back into the kitchen having heard the commotion.

"Vegeta? What's going on in here? What happened to Goku?" she asked. Vegeta turned round and began to walk off.

"That freak isn't to come back here, do you understand?" he asked and then left leaving a startled Bulma.

"Okay…" she muttered with a raised eyebrow. Nothing was beginning to make sense around here.

Gohan sighed as he collapsed on the sofa. He had been babysitting a hyperactive Daisy and Pan all day and they were both currently locked in Daisy's room playing with dolls.

"How on earth do the girls do this everyday?" he wondered as he stared up at the ceiling. He could still hear the girls playing and he knew that in a few minutes the twins would be home and making even more noise. Just the thought of it made Gohan feel exhausted.

And then there was his sister. Emily had been in bed for most of the day, getting some well-deserved sleep. He had heard the occasional sob coming from her room but for the most part she had been asleep.

_Sleep…I want to do that…_he thought as he tossed a rag doll off of the sofa. Babysitting two very hyper saiyan four year olds was hard work. It had been the same with Goten and Trunks and had no doubt been the same with Gohan when he was a tot.

"I must of put mum and dad through this a lot." He muttered with a chuckle and slowly slid down into a lying position. The girls had worn him out more then he thought.

_I'll just rest my eyes…_he decided and then drifted off to sleep.

Gohan sat bolt up on the sofa. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he had. He ran a hand through his hair and then noticed a young version of his mother standing over him with her arms folded.

"Son Gohan! Did I say you could take a break from your studies?" she asked angrily. Gohan blinked and then found that the sofa had magically morphed into a desk and chair with algebra notes all over it.

"But I'm 28. I'm too old for this." Gohan muttered as he frowned at his work. A hard and round something collided with his head and Gohan looked up to see Chichi with her infamous frying pan of doom raised high.

"That is no excuse!" she screamed and then started walking towards the door.

"Now hurry and get them done." She said sweetly and left. Gohan blinked and stared at the notes that seemed to triple. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. When he was done he had a towering pile of work stacked high on his desk.

"What the hell?" he asked just before the piles were pushed to the floor and Goku's grinning face met Gohan's.

"Hey son! I have a job for you, but don't tell your mother, ok?" he asked. Gohan blinked.

"But dad…I have all this work to do." He muttered. Goku looked over the piles of notes and shrugged.

"That's nothing, you'll be done in a sec. What I need you to do won't take long anyway." He assured and then pulled something out of his pocket. It was Cell, fully grown and in his perfect form. Gohan couldn't work out how Goku had managed to pull out a full sized Cell but he didn't have time to work it out.

"Could you deal with him? I would but I have a card game with king Kai and a dinosaur. See ya!" Goku announced and then instant translocated away. Gohan sweat dropped and watched as Cell started blasting random parts of the living room whilst laughing like an idiot.

"Great…" Gohan muttered and stood up to deal with Cell. Before he could get out of the chair, Chichi came into the room carrying a baby.

"Hang on Gohan, I have something for you." She said and placed the baby on the desk.

"Watch Goten, ok? I'm too busy being depressed." She said and then Videl, Emily and Bulma all came running in.

"Could you watch these for us as well? Thanks!" they all said in union and placed a baby of their own on the table as well as attaching some leads that were tied to the necks of Alex, Jake and the chibi versions of Trunks and Zara. Gohan stared at them all wide eyed.

"But I have to defeat Cell! And do all this algebra stuff! Guys!" he called but they were already gone. Gohan stared hopelessly at the kids who were all fighting amongst each other whilst Cell played dress up with the babies.

Gohan rubbed his eyes. It wasn't Cell but a Cell Junior but it was just as weird. Gohan slapped the little blue Cell away and then focused on the kids just as Dende and Piccolo decided to drop in, literally.

"Hey Gohan! I need someone to watch the earth whilst Piccolo and me go on vacation to new Namek. There's going to be a rap presentation!" the little god chirped excitedly. Gohan stared blankly at him.

"We want you to watch over _everything_ while we're away." Piccolo finished, putting a lot of emphasis on 'everything'. Gohan gulped and for some reason Piccolo took this as a 'yes'.

"See, I told you he'll do it." Piccolo said happily and Dende jumped into the air as he cheered.

"Fo'sizzle" the guardian exclaimed and then they were gone, leaving Gohan to deal with the mess he was in alone.

"Hey Gohan, I have a problem." Goku's voice greeted Gohan's ears. The young hybrid gulped as he turned to his dad.

"What?" he asked with flat eyes.

"Well…" Goku started, "you see the dinosaur ate my cash and now I'm going to be stuck in other world for a long time serving as king kais personal servant. Do you mind looking after Chichi until I get back?" he then produced Chichi in a bridal gown.

"Why is she in that?" Gohan asked, turning different shades of white as he stared at his mother.

"Why she's getting married of course! How do you expect to take up husbandly duties with out a wedding?" Goku asked, stumped. Gohan felt like he would faint but didn't get the chance as Videl appeared.

"Gohan! What are you doing? You need to be getting a job so that you can earn lots and lots of money! I need that money, Gohan." She said angrily. Gohan felt like being sick. This was too much! He had to do homework, defeat Cell, look after seven kids – three of which were only babies – watch the earth, get a job and marry his mother! Things were getting messed up!

Gohan fell to his knees, crying as he realised that he couldn't keep up.

"Gohan! Get up! You need to help me!" about a thousand voices yelled at him at once and Gohan shut his eyes tightly and blocked his ears in a lame attempt to get rid of all of his friends and family's crazy demands. Surprisingly enough it seemed to work and Gohan could no longer hear anybody. He cautiously opened his eyes and looked up to see two golden orbs staring back at him.

"What now? Are you going to give me something else to do?" He asked angrily. Zara blinked and shrugged. She was now back in her teenage form with her hair in its classic high ponytail and her eyes looking confused.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, with her head tilted to the side. Gohan sighed.

"Because that's all everyone ever does. They take me for granted and I can't ever say no." he explained. Zara still looked confused as she watched him.

"Why can't you say no? Its only a syllable." She said. Gohan blinked.

"Well it is…but its hard…" he started.

"No its not, maybe taking the first step is. You just got to start standing up for yourself." She replied. Gohan blinked and stood up.

"You're right," he said just as Goku appeared in the room.

"Hey Gohan, I need help. The dinosaurs aren't behaving, do you mind disciplining them?" Goku asked. Gohan frowned at his father.

"No dad, I'm not a babysitter. Can't you do it yourself?" Gohan snapped. Goku stared at his son in shock and for a moment Gohan thought that he had broken his dad.

Then Goku burst into flames, screaming.

"Ahhh, Gohan!"

Gohan went wide-eyed but couldn't move.

"Dad!"

Gohan sat bolt upright on Emily's sofa. His father wasn't spontaneously combusting, he didn't have to defeat Cell, watch the earth and marry his mum. It had just been a weird yet scarily realistic dream…

Or was it? He had never had to marry his mother but he did have to take up his father's shoes. He had to raise Goten, be the dad and the husband as he comforted Chichi and he was the one that frequently had to either study or train to save the world even if he didn't want to. That dream had had a lot of truth to it, with a lot of weirdness mixed in. Even Goku bursting into flame had some truth. He was afraid of hurting his family and friends but he was going to go crazy if they kept dumping everything on him…

He couldn't cope…

"Gohan? Are you all right? I thought I heard you scream." A voice called and Emily walked into the room. Gohan looked shakily up at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, just a dream." He replied. Emily frowned.

"A dream? What about?" she asked. Gohan shrugged.

"I dunno, I'd prefer not to talk about it." He lied. Emily watched him closely and then nodded.

"OK then. Hey, I need some help with dinner if you don't mind…" she started. Gohan paled. He couldn't, not anymore.

"I can't." he cried and then hurried out of the house, leaving a very confused Emily in the living room.

Meanwhile upstairs, Alex was staring out of her window. Jake looked over at her from his homework.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Alex didn't reply at first.

"I sense that energy again." She replied softly. Jake blinked and hurried over to the sill to stare into the tree outside.

"Where abouts? I don't see or feel anything." He commented. Alex looked at her brother and then sighed, shaking her head.

"Never mind then. Maybe its just me." She mumbled. Jake stared at his sister and away from the tree, neither twin seeing the shadowy figure with the hollow gold eyes jumping down from it and disappearing…


	20. Caught in the Act

Emily stared puzzled as she watched Gohan disappear into the distance, and then shaking her head, made her way into the kitchen.

_What is with everyone lately? _She thought, trying her best not to let herself get upset anymore as she pulled a couple of pans out of the cupboard. She sighed as she opened up another cupboard door and scanned the cans for something simple to make for the kids. _Looks like there are only four of us tonight..._ she thought as her eyes welled up again.

"Mum? Are you alright?" A voice asked. Emily span around to see Alex staring at her. Wiping her eyes, Emily nodded.

"Yes honey, I'm fine. Have you done your homework?" She asked.

"You know I heard what dad said last night. He's wrong isn't he?" Alex stated, walking over. Emily stared at her daughter in shock, not knowing how to comfort the eight year old.

"Your father is somehow upset with whatever happened to him last night. Yes it hurt what he said, but I know deep down he didn't mean it." She sighed, pulling Alex into a hug.

"How do you know? I'm not exactly the worlds perfect daughter." Alex asked. Emily managed a weak smile.

"I'm sure your father would have a lot more to moan about if you were Alex. I've known your father for a very long time and we both love each other very much. I know he's just upset. Now have you done your homework?" She replied firmly this time, staring at her daughter now.

"Yeah, I have." Alex said.

"What about Jake?"

"Dunno."

"Well if your both done, why don't you go and play with Pan and Daisy." Emily suggested. Alex nodded and ran out the room and Emily turned her attention back to the cupboard.

_Wonder what is up with Gohan, he just ran out and left Pan behind, now I know that's not like him._ Sighing she pulled out half a dozen cans and lined them up ready to start dinner.

Over at Zara's house, Trunks had just arrived with her, worry increasing on his face every time he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I just have the bad headache." She mumbled, going back to holding her head. Putting his arms around her shoulders, he led her into the cottage.

"You still have that? You've barely used your powers! I think something is up. And something weird is going on, with my dad and then Mirai walking out on Emily and all." He commented.

"Yeah, wonder what happened there, I thought they were in love." Zara agreed and Trunks nodded.

"They were, they were all mushy together and then she would get depressed if he was away. My mum said something about Mirai having a reality dream." He sighed, Zara's eyes widened at this.

"He had what?" She cried, and then winced as another wave of pain shot through her head.

"A dream that felt weird. I mean even I know that Emily wouldn't insult him. Why what's wrong?" He asked, staring at her.

"Dunno. Just dreams seem to make a difference again. But they can't be that, you guy's fell into comas when they hit you last year. Mirai is up and walking about as if nothing attacked him, except Emily and the kids." She mumbled, shaking her head and instantly regretting it as she prepared herself for another wave of pain, almost causing her knees to give way. Trunks caught her then carried her over to the couch.

Meanwhile back at Mount Potaz, Goku landed outside the three houses and immediately made his way over to Emily's house. Knocking on the door, it was quickly opened by Daisy.

"Hi Grandpa Goku!" She chirped as she struggled to swing it open. Pushing it gently, Goku smiled down at her.

"Isn't your mother in bed?" He asked and to his surprise, Daisy shook her head at him and pointed.

"Nope, she's in the kitchen." She replied then ran back up the stairs. Frowning, Goku made his way into the kitchen and sighed he as spotted his daughter hunched over the oven.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. Emily spun around and cracked her father a weak smile, although her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Well, the kids needed feeding." She mumbled as she turned back around and began stirring the contents in the pan.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked, frowning now. Emily shrugged her shoulders as she focused on the pan.

"Good question. If you find out let me know." She said.

"Emily." Goku said firmly, Emily just sighed.

"I dunno where he is, he just took off after I asked if he could help me with dinner. He even left Pan here." She replied.

"He just took off?" Goku asked.

"Yep."

"Well, stop cooking, I want you to stay at ours for the night." Goku announced. Emily shot her father a suspicious look.

"It's ok, really. I'll be fine." She argued, and struggled to keep a yawn in, Goku just smirked at her.

"You need help, and I'm sure Chichi can help with the kids. You're still hurt from last night and I want you to get rested up properly." He said sternly.

"Dad, you can't just move four people into a three bedroom house. Honestly, I'll be fine." She said.

"I don't think so. You, Daisy and Alex can have your room and Jake can bunk in with Goten. Don't worry about it all, its now when you need the help the most." He argued, Emily just gave in, not in the mood to argue anymore and switched the oven off.

"Alright, if you insist. Thanks dad, you know how much I appreciate all this. I still don't understand what I did wrong." She said.

"Well, I took the liberty to go over to Capsule Corp and he was there. I'll tell you all about it later." Goku said, grabbing her hand and leading her out the kitchen. Little Pan met them in the living room.

"Grandpa Goku? Where's my dad?" She asked.

"We don't know, but we're going to find out." Goku said.

Later on that evening, Mirai Trunks sauntered down the stairs to find Bulla and Bulma in the kitchen eating dinner. Trunks had gone to spend the night with Zara and Vegeta was working out in his "precious" gravity room.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Bulma asked as he sat down.

"Although I slept better, I'm still upset over everything. I just don't know what to do, maybe I should just go back to my timeline." He sighed. Bulma frowned at him.

"Now don't even think of doing such a thing. You're welcome here anytime, but remember you have a wife and three kids at home. Just let things cool down between you two for a couple of days and things will eventually work out." Bulma said.

"I don't think I want them to. The things they said..." Mirai Trunks argued, Bulma glared at him now.

"Oh come on Trunks, do you really think Emily would say those things? And ok the twins maybe troublesome but they know respect. Look if you want to go back, I won't stop you but just think about what you are losing by doing all this." She sighed. Mirai Trunks just nodded in agreement, as those painful images kept replaying themselves in his head.

That evening in the Son household, Emily had put Daisy and Alex to bed. Goten wasn't happy about sharing his room with Jake but felt he owed it to his sister after what she had gone through. Goku had just finished explaining to Emily what Mirai Trunks had told him earlier, whilst Emily gasped in shock.

"I can't believe he'd think I'd do such a thing. He knows it was a dream dad, he should know none of it was real. And he knows better than to assume I'd let the twins do the same thing. Something isn't right here, the way Vegeta acted, then Trunks took off and now Gohan disappears. What is going on around here?" Emily sighed. Goku shook his head.

"I don't know honey. Why don't you have some sleep, you've had a tough day." He said. Emily nodded.

"Alright, see you two in the morning and thanks again for everything." She said, making her way up to her old room. Smiling at the memories as her parents had kept her room exactly the way she left it after she had married Mirai Trunks, just thinking about it made tears well up into her eyes again.

_He'll come back. He loves you. Doesn't he? _She thought as she climbed into her bed next to her two daughters.

A short while later, Goku and Chichi eventually retired to bed themselves.

"I hope things work out for her Goku, she's really upset." Chichi sighed, Goku nodded.

"I do too. And she's right; something is not right around here. Videl still hasn't heard from Gohan, he's just gone." He replied.

"We'll sort everything out tomorrow." Chichi said as she drifted off to sleep, Goku doing the same thing.

He suddenly found himself outside the house, the sun was shining and he noticed a figure approaching him.

"Gohan! There you are!" He called, running over to him, as he approached his son, to his surprise, he fisted him in the stomach.

"How dare you come near me after what you have put me through." He snarled. Goku frowned at his son.

"Gohan?" He asked.

"Don't you Gohan me. You disappear for years worrying the hell out of us and you expect us to welcome you back with open arms? Who do you think you are?" Gohan snapped, glaring at him.

"I don't like your attitude Gohan." Goku said frowning at him.

"Do you think I like yours? Go and disappear again, we're well used to you doing it now." Gohan laughed and disappeared. Looking around, Goku narrowed his eyes and cautiously made his way inside. He was greeted by a frying pan smashed into his head.

"Oh you're home are you?" Chichi stated staring at him.

"Nice to see you too." Goku muttered rubbing his head.

"Oh now your being sarcastic with me?" Chichi demanded. Suddenly Emily appeared behind her, also frowning at her father. Goku smiled at her thinking she was going to back him up or something.

"How could you disappear on us like that? Do you have any idea how much change we have had to go through since you decided to do the disappearing act? Come on dad, this was something I'd expect my father to do, not you. The kids barely know you." She lectured.

"Kids?" He asked, suddenly four teenagers appeared in the room, Goku quickly recognised them as the twins, Pan and Daisy, but funnily enough, Emily hadn't aged, and neither had Chichi.

"Who is this guy mother?" Alex asked.

"Is he bothering you Grandma?" Jake added.

"Yeah, we'll take care of him for you." Daisy said along with Pan, both girls narrowing their eyes at their grandfather. Goku stared at them, not knowing what to say.

"Believe it or not kids, he is your grandfather." Chichi sighed.

"No he isn't. We have only one grandpa." Alex argued.

"Yeah, Grandpa Vegeta. Speaking of Grandpa Vegeta, we need to stop by his gravity room to work out. We're up to 600 x earth's normal gravity and can go to level 6 now." Jake said.

"Wish I can go that high." Daisy said.

"Don't worry, level five is still good Daisy. I'm sure Grandpa Vegeta will get you to level 6 in no time." Pan said, as the four walked out, leaving Goku speechless.

"You left us dad. The kids forgot you. I don't want to start confusing them now by bringing you back into their lives. I'm sorry; I really thought this would be something Raditz would do, not you. But I guess that's what all you power mad saiyans do: disappear and leave your loved ones behind." Emily spat, running out. In her place, Gohan appeared again.

"I had to take your place dad. Do you think I enjoyed that? I had to become a big brother, a student and a dad." Gohan yelled.

"I had no husband for seven years. And before that you disappeared after Namek refusing to come home. Because of you, Goten never saw his dad until he was seven." Chichi screamed.

"You're a bad dad. You're a bad dad!" They began chanting, and then Emily came back in, this time holding a ten-year-old Goten by the hand, both of them chanting the same thing too. Goku brought his hands up to his ears to block the chants out, and then the whole room went dark. Suddenly, only a portion of the room was lit up, and familiar golden eyes could be seen.

"Zara?" He asked.

"Pay more attention before you lose your loved ones." She mumbled.

Meanwhile outside the dream, Alex woke up.

"That aura. I sense it again!" She hissed, careful not to wake Daisy or her mother as she crept out the room. She sneaked into Goten's room and her woke her brother up as she quickly explained what she felt.

Meanwhile over in Zara's cottage, Trunks had got up to get a drink of water when he checked in on Zara and was shocked to see her bedroom empty. Taking off out the front door, he didn't understand why he was suddenly drawn to Mount Potaz.

Back in the Son Household, the twins ran into their grandparents' room, Goku was tossing and turning whilst moaning at the same time. By his side, they found a figure, which had her fingers pressed against the side of his head. They didn't know who it was at first, until they saw a glow on the chest.

"Zara?" A voice came from the doorway; the twins whirled around to see Trunks standing there.

"What is she doing to our Grandpa?" Alex demanded.

"And what is that thing around her neck?" Jake added. Trunks made his way over to her and shut on the light; Zara's eyes were hollow looking as she concentrated on Goku.

"What's going on in here? Oh my god, what is she doing?" Another voice gasped that made the others spin around to see Emily standing there, with Goten hot on her heals and staring past his sister.

"Trunks? What's she doing?" Goten asked.

"I don't know. Some one help me get her off him." Trunks replied as he attempted to pull her off, but was suddenly thrown back by a telekinetic force field.

"Now what do we do?" Goten asked, helping his friend up...


	21. Unveiling the past

Trunks growled as he jumped to his feet and tried to rush the barrier. He had no idea what was going on but that wasn't going to stop him from separating Zara and Goku.

Before he even had a chance to try and break through the telekinetic barrier, a pinkish glimmer washed over it and solidified: signifying the making of Zara's dome shield. They weren't going to be breaking through anytime soon.

Goku stared at Zara in confusion.

"What do you mean 'pay attention'? I do…don't I?" he asked. The teenager before him shrugged, her eyes seeming to grow more hollow and empty.

"If you did then you wouldn't be in this mess." She said and then seemed to melt away into the background. Goku blinked and then realised that he wasn't in his house anymore. He was in a desert with his friends at his side and a screaming Gohan in a tight bear hug that was being given to him by Cell.

Gohan – as a mere 11-year-old boy – was struggling hard against Cells grip with no success.

"You're wrong Goku!" Piccolo's voice said strongly, pulling the saiyan's gaze away from his son and the monster. Piccolo was frowning deeply at him.

"Gohan doesn't like fighting like you! Does he know what you expect him to become? Did you tell him any of this? Do you know what he is thinking right now? I'll tell you! He's wondering why his father is just looking on while he's suffering. He must be hurt to realize that you're more concerned about the fight than his life. Remember this! Even if he is the strongest fighter he's still just a child!" Piccolo yelled. Goku looked shocked but again the image melted away and he was floating suspended in mid air with Vegeta and a chibi Zara at his side. Standing on a cliff in front of him stood the monstrous figure of kid Buu with an energy ball raised high above his head. 

"That blast will kill us all!" Vegeta growled deeply as Zara continued to stare wide-eyed at it. Goku watched them and then noted that his kids, Trunks and Piccolo were only a short distance behind him.

Much further away sat a terrified Dende and Hercule Satan.

He could only save one group of people.

The choice seemed so obvious now. The four below were helpless and would be much easier to get to in time. And they were his and Vegeta's sons…

Against his will, Goku felt his body grab Vegeta and Zara and speed toward Dende and Hercule, saving them instead of his family.

Time seemed to fast forward and then Goku was standing on the planet of the kais, watching Hercule run off of a cliff in an attempt to fly as he cried out about being able to do it in his dreams. He fell off of the cliff like a rock and Vegeta growled as he faced Goku.

"Kakarot! Do you see what we have to put up with because of your stupid decision? The kids are dead and we're stuck with that nut case!" Vegeta yelled. Goku hung his head.

"Look I'm sorry Vegeta…" Goku heard himself saying before Zara cut him off.

"You're sorry? You're sorry for forgetting about your kids and Trunks and getting him instead? That's it? What, you think that's going to make it all better?" She asked, keeping her back to him and only slightly turning her head. Goku sighed.

"Look, I can't apologise enough. I-" but Zara cut him off again.

"You think apologising will make it better, don't you? Geese, you're dumber then I thought! I mean you just took off in the opposite direction! They were right behind us but you made us fly away and grab the champ of lameness, Hercule!" she said through gritted teeth and looked over her shoulder as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"And you know what? If I had actually listened to Vegeta then I would have died too! How does that make you feel? Not only did you kill Trunks but you almost killed someone who was actually awake and aware of what was going on!" she yelled at him and her aura flared up, tearing up the grass around her and burning it away. Goku looked down, not knowing what to say.

"You're thinking about it. Good. You know I thought you were supposed to be a hero. Guess I was wrong…" she said and stared back at the ground, her aura still blazing around her.

Goku stared at the back of the chibi and slowly the teenage version walked in front of him, her eyes getting hollower by the second.

"Wow, you sure did mess that up." She commented. Goku stared blankly a head of him.

"But it worked out…Hercule was a big help…we couldn't of defeated Buu without him…" he said slowly. The teenage Zara tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful look on her face as the chibi Zara turned to face him.

"And you think a little detail like that excuses you from killing your kids?" she asked heatedly. Goku stared at her and stuttered as he tried to come up with something.

"No but…it worked out…didn't it?" he asked. The teenage Zara shrugged before the whole scene melted away. This time he found himself in front of a crying Chichi with a Gohan trying in vain to comfort her.

"Don't cry mom…I'm sure he's ok…." the 11-year-old version of Gohan said but Chichi let out a loud sob.

"How? He's dead…" Chichi said and Gohan cringed. It wasn't right seeing his mother this distraught.

She continued.

"First he dies and goes off to train in kami knows where and then he disappears for months on end after being wished back just so that he can learn that little trick of his and now this!" she exclaimed and wiped furiously at her tears with her apron. Gohan handed her a tissue.

"Dad said it would be for the best…" he said quietly. Chichi gave a bitter laugh.

"Oh yea, I'm sure he did. Everything he does is supposed to be right so you end up feeling selfish when you want him to come and be with his family. Is it really just too much to ask for him to stay and make a happy family? Apparently it is, as history has shown us. I thought that things could be fine. Goku was so confidant that Cell would be destroyed…I thought that now would be our chance for a normal life with no more space trips or demons. But no, he had to go and die! I'm pregnant and now he'll never even meet his new child! I didn't even get to tell him!" Chichi sobbed and finally let all of what she had been holding in pour down her face. Gohan looked startled when he heard this but quickly looked down at the floor to hide his own tears. He needed to be strong for his mother.

"I'm still here…." he muttered and Chichi gave Gohan's hand a squeeze.

Goku continued to stare at his family. He didn't know how Chichi had really reacted when she heard that her husband had died again, and he definitely didn't think that it was that. He never really realised that he had hurt his family that much. He hadn't been paying attention.

Before his eyes, the whole scene seemed to speed up. 7 years worth of time quickly took place in the space of a minute and he was able to see everything he had missed that had gone on with his family. Gohan trying to help his mother by finding what the baby might need in catalogues, Chichi with baby Goten in her arms, Gohan playing the role of dad at such a young age, Gohan struggling to feed, cloth and change his baby brother, Gohan having a break down, as he couldn't cope. Finally time slowed down and Gohan was in front of his dad again.

"Now do you get it? You missed everything! And now you're going to do it again! You're going to just keep on doing it by putting training first and never paying attention to what your family needs. Well I've had it! That's why I left dad; I had enough of you assuming that everything was fine and perfect. You are a bad dad and husband and maybe you'd just help us all out if next time you stay gone."

Back in the real world, Zara's hands finally slid off of Goku's head. She turned round slowly and stared at the others with empty eyes. She looked at each of the horrified or panicked faces before her eyes returned to normal and she fainted, the dome shield dissipating as she did so. Trunks ran to Zara's aid and caught her just before she hit the floor. Goku then bolted up right in his bed, breathing hard. He didn't even notice the others in his room until Emily was at his side.

"Dad/ you ok?" she asked, touching his shoulder lightly. He flinched under her touch and then realised that everyone was in the room.

"What's going on here/?" he asked, trying to push his dream out of his mind with difficulty. Emily looked concerned for a moment but then turned to Trunks who was cradling Zara in his arms.

"We caught Zara in here doing something to you. And I'd really like to know what." She said, frowning at Zara. Trunks growled back.

"Hey! What makes you so sure it was something bad? She's been to sick to do anything lately!" Trunks snapped.

"It sure doesn't seem that way to me." Emily shot back and folded her arms across her chest. The two continued to have their little stare down until Goku's muttering finally interrupted them.

"My dream…it was just like how mirai described…" he muttered and then stared at Zara.

"She couldn't have…" he finished. The dream wasn't real, only a projection. But that didn't stop it from being true, did it?

"Couldn't have what?" Goten asked from the door. Goku shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at his son.

"Gave me the dream. Zara had said something about her headaches being similar to the ones she used to have after over using her mental abilities." Goku explained. Everyone stared down at Zara and Emily backed away as she caught on. The twins stood confused in the doorway and Goten's face filled with anger. Trunks on the other hand glared at everyone else's reactions.

"You can't possibly think that Zara would go and do that! She wouldn't! She's been struggling to keep her telepathy in check so that she wouldn't annoy any of us, what makes you think that she would go and violate people's dream and alter them?" he cried.

"We're not accusing her of anything, it just seems to make a lot of sense. What else could she have been doing in here/" Goku asked as he sat up. Chichi mumbled something beside him and he quickly glanced at her.

"Maybe we should continue this downstairs." He said thoughtfully and got up. Everyone started to filter out and Trunks quickly picked Zara up. Her eyes fluttered open and Trunks nearly hit himself; he'd forgotten how light a sleeper Zara was.

The teenage girl sleepily took in the surroundings and then lifted her head up, regretting the sudden movement as her headache sprung to life again. She ignored it and stared at Trunks's face.

"Where am I? Why…how…?" she asked, obviously confused. Trunks smiled at her.

"Goku's room. We found you in here. Maybe you can explain what you were doing, 'cause I sure can't." he answered. This only succeeded in confusing the poor girl even more.

"What? Why would I come here? I was asleep." She said and scrunched up her face as she tried to make sense through a worsening headache. Trunks frowned and carried her out of the door.

"I think we should get back to the others." He mumbled.

Not long after and everyone was assembled in Goku's living room. Trunks had put Zara onto the sofa and sat next to her as everyone else waited for an explanation, Goku standing away from the rest of the group. Goten had explained his father's theory to Zara rather bluntly and now she was frowning at everyone.

"Is this a joke? Last thing I remember I was a sleep and having a nightmare. Now I wake up in someone else's house with you guys all accusing me, do you have any idea how confusing this is? Its not funny." She said angrily and kept her arms tightly folded.

"We're just telling you how we found you. Everyone else here saw you doing something to me and this just seems to make the most sense. It would explain your headaches." Goku said. He was leaning against the wall further away and Zara noted his strange behaviour.

"Maybe it does but I've never done anything like this before, why would I suddenly start now? I've been training myself to have total control for as long as I can remember, why would I suddenly start doing stuff like this in my sleep?" she asked. Trunks hesitated before he put forward an answer.

"Well you did start getting headaches before the dreams started. It might have thrown you off." He said weakly. Zara stared at him and then looked down at the floor. Everyone seemed to be against her.

"Wait, what about that thing that was round her neck?" Jake suddenly asked and everyone turned to look at the twins.

"Yea, it was glowing while Zara was doing that thing to grandpa and then stopped when she fainted." Alex added. Zara blinked and then held the amulet in her hand.

"What, this? Trunks gave it to me…" she muttered and then noticed that it was actually very warm. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed before.

Trunks looked over her shoulder at it and ran his eyes over it.

"Its harmless, only a piece of jewellery I bought as a little treat." He said. Alex frowned and then ran forward and grabbed hold of the amulet, much to Zara's annoyance. Alex concentrated on it, careful not to break the chain, and soon her eyes lit up.

"Aha! The energy I've been sensing is in here! It's very faint right now but its definitely there!" she announced just as Zara pulled the amulet away from her.

"You've got to be kidding! Why would this have some energy in it? You can't possibly be saying that my little gift is behind it." Trunks snapped. Zara squeezed her boyfriend's hand before placing it onto the jewel.

"Wait, Trunks, she's right. There's something in there." She said slowly. Trunks frowned and then concentrated on the amulet. A moment later he pulled away with a surprised look on his face. Alex poked her tongue out at the younger version of her dad.

"Ha! Told you so!" she exclaimed. Trunks stayed silent as Zara started to talk.

"Oh kami…this does make sense…I didn't get the headaches until a little after you put that on me. I…I just wish I could remember what happened she said softly. Trunks got up and started to pace.

"No…why would anyone sell me something that dangerous? This…it can't be that1" he said. He didn't want to believe that he had been the one to give something that would cause so much pain to someone he cared so much about. It wasn't right."

"Maybe they didn't know, you certainly didn't." Zara said as she reached for the clasp. Every time she tried to undo it a fresh wave of pain ran through her head, worse then anything she'd felt so far and instantly making her pull away from the clasp.

"Ah! I can't undo this bloody thing." She said and ended up grabbing her head in pain. Trunks quickly sat back down next to her and found the clasp on the amulet.

"Well he should of. I should of. I can't believe I put you through that much pain." He replied. Zara smiled.

"Its not your fault." She replied and felt Trunks fumbling with the clasp. He stayed silent and pressed what was needed for the clasp to undo.

It didn't and a fresh wave of pain sheared through Zara's head. She screamed when it hit her and instantly her red inferno like aura flared to life and pushed Trunks away. Everyone gasped as she suddenly floated in the air, folding her head in pain. She continued to scream until her eyes turned completely empty and hollow, making everyone feel uneasy. Her ki was folding them all back and with it another was mixed in, a strange and alien ki that no body had felt before except for maybe Alex and Trunks.

Zara stared down at the group, panting, with blood red eyes with slits for pupils that still looked completely empty and hollow.

"Idiots…"she muttered and then she disappeared, leaving nothing behind but some shocked looks and broken ornaments.

Sirens were going off all over the bridge, much to Maleenia's displeasure. She hated the noise.

"Hey! What's going on here?" she ordered, making several of the minions that served her gulp or duck under their console. The one alien left standing gulped loudly and stuttered as he looked over his little computer pad.

"Um…according to the…erm…bug we planted on the amulet…um…your scheme has been discovered and…err…there is a huge ki coming towards us and will be here in-" Zara landed in a heap at his feet, startling the tall henchman. Maleenia blinked at Zara's sudden appearance.

"I see…." Maleenia said slowly. Piki peered over his station to get a good look at what was happening.

"Is…is this a problem ma'am?" he squeaked. Maleenia stared thoughtfully at the Kalroo girl.

"That depends." She replied. Zara slowly raised her head; her eyes now back to their normal lively gold.

"Her friends are going to come here now looking for her. They know about the amulet so they know that it's taken her here against her will, "Maleenia continued, "but then again we have a nice new weapon here. They won't want to hurt they're own friend. Plus I think I can have some fun with her…"

Maleenia walked towards Zara, breaking into laughter that got louder and more insane with every step…


	22. Mystery Reveiled

Chapter 22

Mystery Reveiled

Around Goku's living room, everyone just stared at the spot Zara had previously been in.

"Uh, where did she go?" Alex asked no one in particular

"How am I supposed to know? This is all my fault." Trunks sighed as he got up and began pacing the room. Emily frowned at the younger saiyan.

"Don't be yelling at Alex, Trunks. She hasn't done anything. And it's not your fault, how were you supposed to know that all this strangeness was coming from your amulet? If it should be anyone's fault, it should be mine. I should have known something was up when my Trunks walked out on us. We've been together 9 years now, and I should know that he's not one to run away from things." She said sternly.

Suddenly the phone rang and Goten answered it, listening into the receiver for a moment before his eyes fell on his sister as he frowned at her.

"Em, it's Bulma." He stated, frowning herself now. Emily took the phone off her brother.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Emily? It's Bulma. Bad news I'm afraid, the universal scanner has picked up a large ship orbiting Earth. I've managed to get quite a bit of data off it's files, I've sent it all to your laptop." She said.

"Thanks Bulma, I'll get it from my house. I'll probably be paying you a visit, because if our theories are right, we'll most likely need my Trunks and Vegeta." Emily said.

"What theories?" Bulma asked.

"I'll explain later, Zara's disappeared, to that ship probably. So we need to move fast." Emily said, then said goodbye and hung up.

"What did she say?" Goku asked as all eyes went on her, ignoring it, Emily suddenly turned to the twins.

"Stay here you two. I'll explain everything in a minute, I just need to grab my laptop which is at ours." She said firmly and ran out the room.

"This is just getting too weird." Goten groaned as Trunks growled at her. Didn't she care that he was anxious to know what had happened to his girlfriend?

"Well we're going with you this time." Alex stated.

"What? No your not! You're staying home." Goku said sternly.

"No grandpa, we have to. I know what we're up against and I know we can help." She said. Goku stared at them suspiciously whilst Goten and Trunks exchanged nervous glances. They knew what Alex was talking about.

Emily arrived back with her small black laptop and set it on the coffee table then turned to everyone.

"Right, listen up. This ship has been spotted orbiting Earth andBulma says that the Universal Scanner has been a bit funny lately so who knows how long it's been there and why nothing else has been able to detect it. It probably has the same cloaking device that we saw last year. This is the ship that Zara has disappeared to as I can now sense her aboard it. And I'm guessing that this person is a friend of the alien brothers we fought last year since she is the same species. She's called Maleenia and according to these bios we are up against some power. They are a lot more powerful than Jacina and Findla that's for sure." She explained.

"So what does she want with Zara?" Trunks demanded.

"I don't know there Trunks. Maleenia obviously knows about her powers some how, as she knew the amulet would have some affect on her. She knows Zara is extremely powerful so I'm assuming she's after her powers. I won't know exactly until we get to the ship." Emily sighed.

"Someone has gotta tell the others." Goten declared.

"I'll do it." Emily said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked giving his daughter a quizzical look, Emily immediately knew he was talking about Mirai Trunks, but Emily knew now wasn't the time to be dealing with that.

"Yes dad I'm positive. Vegeta can't stand you in the house at the moment and I'm the only other adult that knows instant translocation." She said and stared at Alex, who poked her tongue out at her mother.

Placing two fingers on her forehead, Emily searched for Vegeta's ki and found both him and Mirai Trunks working out in Vegeta's gravity room. Smirking, she disappeared and reappeared in between the two saiyans battling and calmly walked over and turned the gravity generator off.

"Girl, what do you think you are doing?" Vegeta demanded.

"I came to inform you that Zara has in fact disappeared to a ship that has been orbiting Earth for I don't know how long. She and the amulet that Trunks has bought her have been behind the dream things you guy's all had and the alien brothers we fought last year, now have a girlfriend. Maleenia. Just seeing if you were interested in joining us." Emily stated.

"I am going nowhere with Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped, Emily stared hard at her father in law.

"Suit yourself. I have to get ready and sort the twins out, I hear they've persuaded my dad to take them with us." She groaned and placed two fingers on her forehead again, only to have Mirai Trunks grab her hand.

"Wait, Jake and Alex are going with you?" He asked staring at her.

"Yeah, not much point leaving them behind, Alex knows instant translocation so they'll just follow us anyway." She said.

"I'm going then." He said grabbing her arm this time, Emily looked back at Vegeta who was glaring at Mirai Trunks as he "dared" stop his training just to go on a mission, then growled.

"Fine I'll go, this had better be worth it." He snapped, grabbing her shoulder and then all three of them disappeared again. Appearing back in the living room, Emily saw that her mother was up and holding Daisy, who was shooting her father a scared look, obviously had not been around when he had lost it before. Mirai Trunks also noticed this reaction and averted his gaze back to the twins to see them glaring at him.

"Dad." They growled in unison.

"Hey, knock it off you two." Emily snapped, catching the looks on their faces also, Alex narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"But mum, you saw what he did!" She protested.

"I remember every moment of it Alexis, but no matter what he did, he is still your father. Now show respect. I'm getting my sword then we can go. I'll be right back." She said firmly and disappeared again. Mirai Trunks blinked but kept his gaze on the twins who were now staring at him uneasily.

"So, I take it Emily has brought you up to speed then." Goku said, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Yes." Mirai Trunks said darkly whilst Vegeta shot Goku an annoyed look. Alex turned to her grandfather.

"Hey Grandpa, have you heard from uncle Gohan?" She asked.

"Nope, I dunno where he is. We could have done with him right about now." Goku sighed, Mirai Trunks stared at him.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"Well, when you uh left, Gohan was looking after Daisy and Pan whilst Emily had some sleep, as she never slept last night. Anyway apparently Gohan fell asleep and Emily heard him scream. When she asked whether he was alright, he told her he was fine. But when she asked him if he could help her make dinner he took off. We haven't seen him since." Goku explained.

"I don't like these dream things. I'm really worried about Gohan, it's caused so much damage to everything. Well come on lets go, you two, if you insist on coming with us then I want no fooling around got it?" Emily said walking back into the room and staring at the twins who both nodded. Emily and Goku instant translocated the group to a large room and was greeted by a woman with grey skin and waist length, green hair.

"Welcome to my ship. I take it you have come to save your friend. I'd advise that you leave now because you'll never see her again." Maleenia said calmly. Trunks growled as he stepped forward.

"I'm pretty confident that we will so why don't you make it easier on yourself and tell me where she is before I blast apart this ship?" Trunks said and raised his power level threateningly. Maleenia only laughed.

"Ah, I see you have the saiyan's brash behaviour down to a fine art. Good for you, but it won't save you, mainly because we are in space and if you 'blast apart' this ship then you'll all die or kill her before your little friends use that nifty little instant translocation technique to pull you out. So you'll have to play by my rules for the time being." She replied and Trunks was left growling in the centre of the room. Goku stepped forward.

"Ok then, what are your rules?" he asked. Maleenia smiled.

"Simple. there are three doors that each lead to a different section of the ship. Pick one and go through and you might just find your friend. You just better make sure that you chose wisely." she explained and then disappeared, the room lighting up once she had gone. Everyone spotted the three doors, each having an A, B or C on the door. Everyone then looked at each other.

"Should we split up?" Goten asked.

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea." Emily started but got cut in by her father who was staring at the doors.

"I do, we can split into three groups. Emily, Alex and myself know the instant translocation technique so if anyone gets in danger then the other two groups can take us to the third." Goku said.

"I dunno Dad. What if she has the ship boobie trapped? I mean, you saw what happened last year." Emily argued.

"Emily, there is only one way we can win this and maybe splitting up is the answer. Besides if the ship has traps then it shouldn't affect the instant translocation technique." Goku replied calmly.

"If you think it's best then dad. But I want an adult going with the twins. I am not having them fighting alone." She said firmly, earning pouts off Jake and Alex which she had learned years ago how to ignore.

"Fine I'll go with the twins. How about if you come with me, dad?" Mirai Trunks said, looking at Vegeta.

"I'm going nowhere with Kakarot." Vegeta repeated, everyone taking that as a fine with him. Emily frowned at him.

"Did you not listen to a word that I said in your gravity room, Vegeta? The dreams weren't real! What ever caused you to hate dad was false. The same with what happened to dad and Trunks. And Gohan. It may have hurt but at the end of the day you know that person isn't really what was in the dream. Well you should know anyway." She said.

"Em, give it up, he's not listening." Goten groaned.

"I wasn't just talking to Vegeta, Goten." Emily snapped, glancing at her husband uncertainly then sighed.

"I'll go with Goten then. How about you, Trunks, go with Emily." Goku suggested, seeing where this was going. Obviously she wasn't over what he did to her. Their relationship had been seriously messed up. The twins glared at their father, not wanting him with them.

"I said knock it off you two or you go home. He is still your dad." Emily warned dangerously this time. Even though he had hurt her, she would still stand by him. Mirai Trunks watched his wife curiously, not knowing what to think, then sighed as he turned to the twins

"Look you two, I didn't mean to do what I did the other night. I was seriously messed up from a really bad...what ever it was." He started.

"Dream." They said in unison.

"I didn't mean what I said, but now isn't the time to bring up what I did, we'll sort it out when we get this done." He said.

"Fine." They snapped.

_Only cause we're stuck with him. _Alex hissed to her brother telepathically.

_Thinks we can just forget about it. _Jake spat telepathically too. Mirai Trunks just sighed as Goku just stared at them.

"Fine, tell you what. Goten and I will go through door A. Trunks, Vegeta and the twins go through door B and then Emily and Trunks can go through door C." He suggested and Emily just nodded.

"Alright then. Everyone raise your ki if you run into trouble." She said as they split up and went their separate ways…..


	23. rock rumble

**Chapter 23: rock rumble**

Zara ran through the burning village panic stricken as her eyes washed over all of the familiar square huts that were burning to the ground. Smoke billowed up from the flames and blocked out the alien sky, scorching the sky black and leaving the horizon orange.

"_Oh Kami…what has he done?_" she thought and continued to run towards the centre of the village, only stopping once in front of a hut that had already been burnt down so that only the foundations remained.

"Nabu…" she whispered the name of her teenage mistake. He had been able to give her something she had desperately needed and had even ended up sharing something immensely intimate with her. If something had happened to him because of her…

She turned and continued to run toward the village square. Soon the large fountain came into view with a red tinted skinned man lying across its side as if it were an alter.

"Oh Kami…" she muttered as she fell to her knees. His eyes had rolled up into his head and his red, curled spiked hair was matted with blood. A large, gaping hole was in his chest that blood was seeping out of, staining the fountain's water red.

"Nabu…" Zara muttered as her eyes took in his form. She was too late. Again.

"This is all your fault, you know that?" a voice commented calmly. Zara slowly turned her head to face the man behind her.

"You should have listened to me. Now you've lost them both." The blonde haired man continued. Zara stared at her father and then found herself trailing her eyes down his arm to look at what he was holding up.

It was a bloody and broken Trunks.

"No…" her eyes widened and she slowly got to her feet. Her father watched her reaction and lifted his free hand to point at Trunks's head.

"Maybe now you'll learn to follow orders." He replied and then blasted straight through Trunks. Zara could only watch as her boyfriends body slumped to the ground as her father let go.

"NO!"

Her red aura burst to life and violently swirled around her, ripping apart everything it came into contact with and burning more intensely then it ever had before. Zara could feel it burning her skin and tearing at it but she couldn't stop it and she didn't want to either.

Her aura continued to engulf everything and she felt her body to begin to break apart. Everything went a blinding white and then she found herself chained to a wall with no energy to spare to even stand up straight. In front of her stood two figures that she tried to focus on before her amulet began to glow again and the whole sequence started over.

Piki stared at the young woman that was acting as prisoner before turning back to his mistress. He almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost.

"It doesn't look like she'll last much longer." He commented. Maleenia smirked down at the girl in question, instead of looking at her loyal minion.

"True. We'll be able to use her properly soon." She replied. Piki surveyed his mistress nervously.

"So just what exactly is happening to her?" he asked hesitantly. Maleenia glanced at him in annoyance.

"Its simple really. Right now the amulet is absorbing all of her psychic energy. When it's done then she'll be nothing more then an empty shell." She began and then looked back to Zara and stepped towards her.

"Then the amulet will start on her physical energy or ki. We can't have all of that power going to waste, now can we?" she asked and pulled up Zara's head by the hair so that she could get a good look. Piki gulped nervously from the side.

"And what will happen to her?" he asked. Maleenia didn't turn away from Zara and continued to watch the pained look on the girls face.

"She'll die. She'll die and all of her powers will be left inside the amulet." She explained. Piki gulped again and took a step back.

"I'll give her another day before that happens though. Until then we'll have to make use of her." Maleenia added and then turned to her minion.

"Tell me, how are our saiyan friends doing?"

Vegeta growled as he continued to lead the way through the corridor. If he didn't know better then he would have sworn that they were going in circles.

"Can't we go any faster then this?"

And the constant complaining wasn't helping his temper.

"No, we have to conserve our energy. We don't know what's at the end of this corridor so be good and shut up!" Vegeta half yelled at his granddaughter. Alex stuck her tongue out at the back of her grandfather's head.

"How long is this stupid corridor anyway? The ship can't be that big!" she exclaimed. Mirai Trunks looked over his shoulder at the twins after noticing his father's eye twitching dangerously.

"Its probably not that much further. So how about you two be quiet for your grandpa?" he asked but only received glares. He let out an exasperated sigh and faced front again.

"Great, they're still mad at me. I really did mess up…maybe they're right. I am pathetic." Mirai muttered to himself almost an inaudible voice. But Vegeta heard him none the less.

"They are not right because they never said it. If they did then it was part of that dream the girl gave you. Get over it." The prince told the future version of his son, making the younger man look up in surprise.

"Maybe it was but the way I acted-" he began to protest but Vegeta cut him off.

"…Was natural. We all acted regrettably because of those dreams. Even me. We were all played by this alien onna 'Maleenia'. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and use all the pain and frustration she made you feel as ammunition. You won't be of any use in this battle if you don't."

Mirai Trunks blinked as he stared at his father and slowly a smile crept onto his face. Vegeta may not have been the softest or most agreeable person in the world but that didn't stop him from cheering someone up in his own special way.

"Thanks father…" Mirai muttered and Vegeta smirked in response.

"Hey! I think I can see the end!" Jake suddenly cried out and both of the men looked up to see an open door with a blinding light washing out of it. The twins glanced at each other before running towards it.

"Be on guard you two! There may be danger." Vegeta called after them. The twins stopped beside the door and the adults quickly joined them.

On the other side of the door lay one massive bronze coloured room that seemed to be even more reinforced then Vegeta's infamous GR.

"What is this?" Mirai asked as he surveyed the metal walls and Vegeta frowned deeply.

"An arena." He replied bluntly. Mirai was about to ask something else when part of the ceiling opened up and a round platform that was roughly a meter in diameter floated down. On top of it stood a small, plump orange man with an obtuse nose and very small wings that probably didn't work. The man grinned at the four saiyans and produced what looked oddly like a microphone.

"Hello, greetings and welcome to arena one, rock rumble! A place where two men enter-" the little creature paused and stared at the saiyans on the ground, "well I guess three men and a pair of kids in this case enter, and only one man…err…team? Leaves!" he finished and waited for some kind of applause. All he received were blank stares.

"Is this supposed to be a fight to the death?" Vegeta asked after several long moments of sweat dropping. The little orange man let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the edge of his hovering platform.

"Yea it is. We give you an opponent to face and you have to defeat 'it' before it eats, kills or/and maims you. If you win then you're free to go. Got it? Good." He replied, switching to a more serious demeanour.

"But we're here for our friend…" Jake started to say.

"Well then you chose the wrong door, ok? I can't help you with getting your friend back I'm just here to entertain the scary boss lady." The orange creature shot back and then seemed to regret those last words as he quickly jumped round to a kneeling position in the centre of the platform, begging to the ceiling.

"Not scary! I meant all-powerful, beautiful and…erm…charismatic? Gah! I don't know, just don't kill me!"

The four saiyans all began to sweat drop again as they watched the creature and Vegeta quickly lost his patients.

"Will you stop that already? Where is this opponent we are meant to face?" he barked and the little orange man quickly forgot about his pleading and jumped back to his feet, bringing the microphone back to his mouth.

"All right then! The challengers have accepted the challenge so bring out the rock rumble's champion: Grug!" he cried into his mic and as soon as he was done, practically the whole of the opposite wall began to rise, revealing a very big creature on the other side.

"Here's Grug! This is the stone titan from the Gluntor system in the eastern quadrant! You better watch out or he'll rock you!" the little orange man announced as the giant creature in question stepped into the ring, the wall quickly closing up again after him.

The creature seemed to fill most of the massive arena. His very body seemed to be constructed of stone and his face looked as though an amateur sculptor had chiselled it in. His eyes seemed to be nothing more then two gaping black holes with no life to them. The fact that he could even move seemed amazing.

The small alien announcer glanced at the rock monster before turning back to the saiyans.

"I'll leave you five alone for the moment. You all better have fun now! Bye!" he squeaked before the platform he was on made a hasty break for the hole in the ceiling it had come from. The saiyans watched as the hole closed itself off before all four of them looked back at the stone giant before them.

"All right! Looks like we get to have some fun!" Alex exclaimed happily, cracking her knuckles as she stepped forward. Mirai frowned and quickly pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't you're staying out of the way. Jake too. I'm not having you two rushing off and getting hurt." He exclaimed and both of the twins let out a low moan before Vegeta started walking towards the stone monster.

"You better keep those two in line. I'll only take a minute." The proud prince called over his shoulder, going super saiyan in a blink of an eye. Mirai frowned as he stared at his father.

"But father-"

"But nothing. Watch the brats whilst I sort this out. I've been wanting to pound something for a while now and this might be just the release I need." Vegeta interrupted, ending the argument. The saiyan prince came to a halt just in front of Grug, smirking up at the stone warrior.

"So lets get this started." Vegeta said confidently, flaring out his aura. Grug peered down at the prince before straightening up and letting out a mighty roar.

Round one had just started.

Vegeta flew purposely backwards as the giant stone monstrosity swung his fist after the prince. Vegeta's smirk broadened as he made a sharp left and let a blast lose. The pure energy exploded against Grug's side and the creature let out a mighty roar before he charged at the prince again, the whole ship shaking from the monster's angered steps. Grug slammed fist after fist into the ground, trying to hit Vegeta who weaved effortlessly between them.

Vegeta made a hard left, smirking his infamous smirk the whole way, and charged at the monster's stomach, aiming a kick to the abdomen. What he hit left his leg feeling as though it were about to break. What Grug lacked in speed he certainly made up for in strength. But Vegeta wasn't going to let that stop him.

The saiyan prince quickly flipped backwards and away from Grug as the stone giant made a swing for his challenger's head. Vegeta frowned at the creature's fists before he was forced to move aside as Grug attacked again, swinging his arms round in a 'wind mill' manoeuvre. Vegeta dashed away from the attacks, charging up one of his own. He bent his knee forward and raised his arms before throwing an energy wave at his opponent.

"Galic gun!" Vegeta cried and the wave hit Grug dead on but the stone warrior jumped through it and nearly landed on the prince in an attempt to crush him. Vegeta growled and powered up, transforming to super saiyan two before attacking the monster head on and inflicting very little damage. Grug eventually got tired of being hit on by Vegeta's merciless attacks and slammed his enormous fist into the saiyan's skull. Vegeta was sent bouncing across the metal floor with the stone monster bounding after him. Grug clenched his fist, grey energy forming in it, before he fired a ki blast at the saiyan. It looked like it would hit until a second attack hit it, causing an explosion. Grug stared at the left over smoke in surprise and quickly turned to see super saiyan two Mirai Trunks floating above him doing some fast hand movements.

"Burning attack!" Mirai screamed before the ki wave ripped through the air and hit Grug's side, exploding painfully there. But as the smoke settled, Grug was still standing.

"What the hell is that thing made of?" Vegeta growled as he climbed to his feet, watching the stone giant carefully. Mirai sunk to the floor besides his father and glared at their opponent.

"I don't know but if you want to stay at this level then we'll have to work together. There's something weird about this guy." Mirai said whilst keeping his gaze locked on Grug. Vegeta growled as he too watched their opponent.

"You're probably right about that…" Vegeta replied before charging forward, Mirai following close behind. Both men parted ways and attacked Grug from either side, moving round the monster's body in opposite directions. Each saiyan threw fist after fist, kick after kick at the monster but Grug only seemed to come back stronger after every hit. This only infuriated a certain saiyan prince.

Vegeta growled and floated back, allowing the future version of his son more room, before he began to power up and burst into the third level of super saiyan. He then raised his hands to his sides and powered up a blast.

"Final flash!" he screamed as he threw his hands forward and released the wave. Mirai only had seconds to dodge before it hit Grug full force. But still no harm came to the monster. Instead Grug began to laugh. Neither saiyan had time to work out why though as Grug quickly launched an attack of his own, hitting both saiyan men and driving them into the floor where he repeatedly drove his car-sized fists into them. Both men cried out in agony until they powered up and used their auras to push the attacks aside. Both saiyans then rolled aside and quickly jumped up to kick Grug backwards. The giant whirled his arms around as he lost balance and crashed into the floor, leaving the two royal saiyans to back of and re group.

"Is it just me or does he keep getting stronger?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"It looks like it. But that will mean that our attacks will eventually be useless against him. We'll only be able to dodge." Vegeta replied, growling. Mirai sighed at this.

"And we can't do that forever…"

On the sidelines the twins had been busy watching the adults fight and now they were both frowning at Grug.

"This is bad. It's like that thing is drawing power from dad and grandpa's attacks. He just keeps getting stronger." Alex commented, gritting her teeth anxiously. Jake turned to look at her.

"Well what do you want us to do about it? Dad and grandpa told us to stay here and if we rush blindly in then we could just make that guy stronger." He asked and Alex had to think. Eventually she started smiling and turned to face her brother.

"We could attack him psychically from here! That would at least slow him down and maybe distract him enough so that grandpa can blow him up." She exclaimed, making Jake frown at her.

"But Al, we can't! Zara never showed us." He pointed out but Alex shook her head.

"She might not have shown us but she did tell us. Come on Jake, we can do it!" she replied, holding out her hand so that he could grab it. Jake frowned and quickly glanced back to the fight with Grug. The stone titan had gotten up again and was throwing his fists around violently to try and hit his saiyan opponents who were still a lot faster. Jake sighed and then took his sister's hand.

"Lets do this." He said and Alex grinned at him before they both faced Grug. Both of the twins began to glow white as they prepared themselves before they let out a powerful mental pulse.

Vegeta and Mirai both backed up as another car-sized fist impacted the ground before them. They both had to split up as the second fist threatened to smash into them. Grug was getting closer to hitting them with every blow. Things weren't looking good.

Then suddenly something unexpected happened. Grug grabbed his head in pain and backed away from the saiyans. The monster roared with pain and fell to his knees. Both men looked at each other in confusion before they noticed the twins on the sidelines. Mirai's confusion doubled as he watched them but Vegeta decided to take this time and attack. He powered up to full power in super saiyan three and quickly formed an apocalyptic sized ki-blast.

"Lets just see how much you can take now." He cried and shot the beam at the withering creature. At first it seemed as though the creature was absorbing the energy but then Vegeta's power fluctuated and the beam exploded, sending pieces of rock everywhere. The twins stopped attacking mentally and looked at the rocky pieces of Grug that littered the arena.

"Err…did you get him?" Alex asked as she nudged a piece with her foot. Vegeta stayed silent as he stared down at what used to be Grug. For the first time in the entire battle he could get a clear lock on the beast's ki.

Some of the rubble that had been Grug wobbled and then toppled down the pile it had been on and to the floor. A moment later and a purple head popped out of the rubble and looked around astonished.

"My robot!" he wheezed and slowly crawled out of the rubble. Everyone else sweat dropped at the creature in front of them.

"You've got to be kidding me! Grug was actually some nerd in a giant robot?" Alex yelled as she and her brother ran over.

"This is ridiculous. Lets just get out of here." Vegeta said as he flicked a blast at the alien nerd that was shifting through the rubble. As soon as Grug had been destroyed, a small door opened up in the centre of the giant one that had let Grug in. The four saiyans started walking towards it. Mirai Trunks looked down at the twins as they did so.

"So how exactly did you know how to do that to Grug back there?" He asked. The twins looked at each other nervously and then grinned up at their father.

"Lucky guess?" they answered together. Mirai just continued to stare down at them quizzically until Jake decided to change the subject.

"So what's next? We beat that robot rock guy…" he said.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we'll have to wait for the others to find out." Vegeta replied and both of the twins looked down, wondering if everyone else was doing all right…


	24. Survival of the Fittest

**chapter 24: Survival of the Fittest**

Up in her quarters, Maleenia was swirling her wine and glaring at the screen in front of her. Vegeta, Mirai Trunks and his two brats had passed their door with ease. She had watched the fight and was keeping her gaze fixed on the twins. She saw what they'd done.

"It can't be possible. Those two, what do you know about them Piki? From your time down on Earth?" She snapped, glaring at her assistant who quickly turned from staring at Zara.

"Who? The children? They belong to Trunks and the blonde female that's in with the other Trunks." He asked.

"I know that you fool, but their techniques. It looks as though the little darlings have picked up some useful moves off our Kalroo friend here. Have you not been watching the fight?" She demanded.

"Yes your highness. I think she did mention that she was training the two children." He stammered, wincing at her glare.

"She trained them? Well, lets see if we can have some fun with them next time, I believe another fight is about to start." She sneered as she fixed her gaze back onto the screen, as Goten and Goku was walking down the long corridor, hesitatingly.

"I wonder what we've got to fight?" Goten asked, trying to spark up a conversation. Goku had been so preoccupied from what had happened that he had been quiet ever since they entered their room.

"Huh? I don't know Goten. We'll have to see when we finish this corridor I guess." Goku replied.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the doors and opened it to find a silver decorated room. Stepping in, they looked around before they spotted a pink figure hovering above them.

"Welcome to the silver arena, if you want to continue, you'll have to destroy what's behind the mystical door behind me." He said.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded.

"I'm just a worker. Alright, we have two contestants trying to get passed, whether they do as well as they're friends is up to them." He laughed.

"Wait? What do you mean friends? Who else has fought?" Goten yelled and the announcer stared at him.

"Boy was that a fight, those little kids sure knew how to stop him. Sorry Maleenia my great! I'll shut up now!" He yelled, standing up and slapping two hands together praying she wouldn't do anything. Goten and Goku stared at each other before looking at him confused, but then their gaze was suddenly drawn to the door, which was opening. Loud footsteps could be heard as a large green creature came out. Goten and Goku stared as the creature stopped over them and stared down, balancing on four legs yet with two arms and two heads, staring down at him from long necks. Long sharp talons came from his hands and a tail that whipped out from behind him with what looked like a sword ending it.

"Welcome Tarper! He's from the north moon of the Collader galaxy. He's fast, flexible and he's not been beaten yet. Let the match begin!" The announcer cried as his little hover board floated out the way before a bell rang.

"Alright, let's see how fast this guy really is." Goku declared lunging at the creature. About to throw a lightning speed kick at Tarper, he was surprised as he just batted him into a wall, his gaze fixed on Goten, or rather his shirt which had something lodged in his pocket.

"Dad! Are you alright?" Goten cried as Goku pulled himself out of the wall, rubbing his head.

"Man, that guy wasn't kidding when he said he was fast. I think we'll have to take it up a notch!" Goku commented, making his way back over to his son. Goten was busy looking worried.

"Why is he looking at me like that? Like he wants to eat me." He stammered and just at that moment, the two heads began licking their lips.

"Well, your right, he is hungry. Their staring at your chest, wait a minute what's that in your pocket?" Goku asked, looking at his son now, Goten looked down to see a handful of chocolate bars in his pocket.

"Oh them… I thought I grabbed a bite whilst Emily was gathering Trunks and Vegeta. Just since she got back so quickly, I never got a chance to eat anything." Goten laughed as he remembered the food.

"I'm surprised the twins never saw them. Probably being too mad at their dad. Anyway I've got a plan…" Goku said and began whispering in his son's ear, Goten jumped back as if insulted then glanced nervously at Tarper.

"Do you think it'll work?" He asked.

"Yeah, if my hunch is right about this, then it should fool him long enough to destroy him. Come on, he's a tricky creature, we can't afford to waste any energy on him." Goku replied, disappearing. Goten gulped as he took two chocolate bars out of his pocket and began unwrapping them.

"Come on uh, Tarper. Look, some nice fresh candy!" He cried, waving them about then taking to the air. Tarper stared at the chocolate bars, hungrily and began following him, meanwhile behind a pillar Goku looked on with a big smirk on his face.

"That's it Goten, keep it up." He muttered. Meanwhile Maleenia growled as she worked out what they where up to.

"Piki! Tarper is a bottomless pit!" She screamed and Piki trembled but slowly nodded his head.

"But your majesty, I assumed that his speed and talons would be a good fight with the two saiyans. You saw what he did with the first blow." He stammered. Maleenia stared at him.

"I did, but you assumed wrong. Once a person finds out another's weakness, they beat him from right under his nose! You fool. Well, we don't have to worry about who beats who in the third round." She sneered, laughing insanely as her gaze fell on Zara who suddenly stood up, her eyes hollow and withdrawn. Piki jumped back with the sudden movement.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Maleenia sighed frustrated.

"You'll see." She snapped as she returned to the screen.

Meanwhile Goten had been flying around, suddenly enjoying the fun he was having with Tarper. He was just hovering over the two heads when suddenly one reached up and bit him, dragging him to the floor.

"Whoa! Anytime dad!" He yelled whilst firing a ki blast that released his leg from Tarper's mouth before he then crawled away. Tarper approached Goten; obviously what one tasted the other tasted also, licking his lips. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Goku, now in super saiyan form appeared between the two heads.

"Kame… Hame…. Ha!" He yelled, firing his attack, severing one of the heads. Tarper cried out in pain.

"Ew, that's so gross." Goten commented, staring at the bloodied neck that now lay on the floor.

"Would you rather me let him eat you?" Goku asked, staring at his son thoughtfully. Goten eyed Tarper nervously and quickly shook his head.

"No, no. You get him." He cried and Goku just smirked as he brought his leg into the other head, completely severing that one too. Firing a small ki blast, the head disintegrated, leaving the body to just burn up and disintegrate all by itself.

"There, that wasn't too hard." Goku commented, powering down and staring at the charred floor.

"Easy for you to say, no one tried to eat you." Goten shot at his father.

"Well, I don't have any senzu beans, your sister might. We'll have to wait till we meet up with the others." Goku sighed, helping him up.

"If we meet up with the others." Goten muttered.

"Don't talk like that. And don't worry, I'm sure everyone's fine. At least we know Vegeta, Trunks, Jake and Alex destroyed their enemy. It's just Emily and Trunks left." He said. Goten winced as he lifted his leg.

"Yeah, let's hope they'll be fine." He muttered as the door slid open ahead of them. Goku nodded, serious now.

"So do I. I'm sure they'll be though. Come on, let's get out of here, this room gives me the creeps." He stated as they left through the door.

Meanwhile up on the deck, Maleenia frowned.

"All right, so they've got that one too. You know what they say, third times a charm." She said, turning towards the chained up Zara. Zara stared back blankly until the floor she was standing on along with the part of the wall she was chained to slid down an elevator shaft that was quickly covered up again.

"Where's she going?" Piki asked.

"You'll see." Maleenia stated, returning her gaze back to the screen.


	25. test of fate

**Chapter 25: test of fate**

Trunks and Emily continued to make their way down their corridor in silence. They had barely uttered a word to one another since they had passed through their door after splitting up with the others. Trunks was still concerned about his girlfriend and Emily was worrying about Mirai and the kids. They had both been silent for so long now that Emily was beginning to feel awkward. She needed something to take her mind off of her worry.

"So…um…how much further do you think it'll be?" she asked, hoping to strike up a conversation. Trunks only glanced at her before shrugging his shoulders. That hadn't been the response Emily had been looking for.

"Wonder what'll be waiting for us. What do you think?" she asked. Trunks didn't even look at her this time.

"I don't know."

Emily sighed as she watched him and folded her arms across her chest, frowning at him.

"Come on Trunks, you can't keep pushing me away like this. Talk to me." She told him and Trunks stopped walking and turned to face her.

"And say what? Do you want me to tell you what's bothering me, is that it? I gave my girlfriend a piece of jewellery that was probably slowly killing her and making her do thinks she didn't want to! Now she's been kidnapped and its all my fault and you won't let me even brood about it. It's very hard to be all broody when someone keeps trying to make you talk and have a conversation. So can you just be quiet so that we can get this over with, please?" he asked and Emily's frown went from angry to being hurt.

"Trunks, I was just-"

"I know what you were doing, just could you not? I know I look like your Trunks and technically I guess we are the same person but that doesn't mean that you can treat me like him. So don't try and cheer me up." Trunks interrupted her with a sigh. Emily blinked and stared at him as he started to walk again.

_Where did that come from?_ She thought before hurrying to catch up.

She didn't have much time to talk to him after that as they soon reached the ship's third arena. This one was decorated in gold but still had the same set up, including it's own alien announcer. The little guy came out of the ceiling riding a hovering platform that was just like the others. This announcer had yellow skin and a large green nose. The creature grinned down at the two warriors and brought out a small microphone from seemingly nowhere.

"Welcome challengers! This is the third arena of our little game and you are the last combatants to fight. But you're the unlucky ones! You'll have a much tougher test then the others. Welcome to golden blow out!" the announcer cried, pumping his spare arm as he finished. Emily and Trunks glanced at each other before Trunks stepped forward.

"What do you mean by test?" he asked and the little announcer smirked at him.

"A fight to the death. We give you an opponent and you must face whatever creature we produce. If you kill the enemy then you can go free. If you lose then…well…you'll be dead." The announcer explained, frowning at his last sentence.

"And what of Zara? Will we see her again?" Trunks asked and the creature smirked almost sinisterly.

"You'll see." He replied and his platform began to float towards a door on the opposite side of the arena.

"Do you accept?" he cried. Emily and Trunks glanced at each other before turning back to the announcer.

"Do you really have to ask?" Trunks asked and the announcer creature grinned.

"Alright! Well then without further a due, allow me to present your opponent! She's a halfling that's part from the planet Kal and part from the pretty little blue planet you all know and love. Fighting because she has no free will of her own, meet Zara!" he cried as the door slid open to reveal Zara kneeling on the floor with her hair covering her face. She was still chained to the piece of wall and now donned a battle outfit instead of the nightclothes she had disappeared in: a black spandex short-sleeved suit covered by a long red tunic and black cloth belt.

Trunks's eyes widened as he saw her and he would have ran towards her if it hadn't been for Emily. She grabbed his arm before he could rush over.

"Wait a moment Trunks, something isn't right here. You heard what he said, Zara has no free will of her own." She told him and Trunks stared at the blonde, frowning.

"What are you talking about? It's Zara! Let me go!" Trunks shot back at her as he wrenched his arm lose. He then turned back to Zara to see the chains falling off of her as she stood up. The alien announcer watched and started hopping from one foot to the other in excitement.

"This is great! Both sides are super strong but can the challengers beat one of their own? We're about to find out!" the little creature cried out as the platform it was on started to fly back to the ceiling hatch it had come from. The alien noticed that the platform was moving and pouted childishly as he was forced out of the arena. Emily and Trunks watched him go; sweat dropping all the while, before they turned round to watch Zara.

"Better stay on guard Trunks, I don't like this." Emily said quietly as she reached for the capsule in her pocket. Trunks glanced at her quickly before walking towards Zara.

"Don't worry, I know Zara and she's not about to fight us." He replied.

"You better be right about that." Emily muttered and watched as Trunks approached his girl friend. He stopped in front of Zara and reached out for her as he checked for any injuries.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked softly. Zara's eyes slowly moved to his hand and then drifted up his arm to look at his face. Her eyes were hollow and empty again and almost made him jump. They were just so cold.

"Zara?" He asked, recovering from the shock from seeing her eyes that empty. Zara didn't answer him and instead unexpectedly turned into a spin kick, her foot blazing with energy as the attack connected and sent the young prince off his feet and soaring into the metal wall on the other side of the arena.

Emily watched wide-eyed as he was sent hurtling into the golden wall.

"Trunks!" she cried out in alarm before turning to face Zara again. Trunks groaned as he slid down the wall before he slowly raised his head to see what happened, his face full of confusion.

"Zar…Zara?"

Zara was now floating in place, her red aura pulsing around her whilst her hands glowed with ki-blasts. Her hollow eyes were now fixated on Emily who was now in a tight stance in the centre of the room.

Trunks slowly climbed back to his feet, rubbing his sore head.

"Why did she attack me?" he asked confused. Emily narrowed her eyes as she continued her stare down with Zara.

"That's not Zara anymore." She replied slowly before rushing forward and un-capsulising her sword in one smooth motion.

Zara frowned at Emily before lurching herself forward and firing both of the blasts she held. Emily dodged the first effortlessly and sliced through the second with her sword, continuing forward the whole way. She met Zara head on and quickly launched her free hand at the younger woman. Zara made a sharp left and Emily responded with a sharp axe kick from the right, which Zara again dodged.

Emily gritted her teeth as she quickly surveyed Zara.

_I just need one good hit. If I can knock her out before we get too far into the fight then I should prevent her from doing anything regrettable,_ Emily thought before diving at Zara again and swung her sword flat side up towards Zara's head only to come up short. Zara blocked the blow with two crossed ki swords. Emily stared at them in surprise before the younger woman used a well-placed kick to knock Emily back. Emily quickly recovered and slid to a halt just in time to see Zara convert one of her ki swords into a blast that was then flung at Emily. The saiyan woman was forced to dive aside before Zara gave chase, now wielding one ki sword.

Trunks watched the two women fight from his place on the sidelines. He didn't know what to do. He was in a fight to the death against his girlfriend and the only way to get out was to win. But it was Zara he was up against. Sure he could fight her but he couldn't kill her. If they fought then he could be forced to do just that. But on the other hand an amulet he had given her was controlling Zara and she was being forced to fight. If he didn't step in then Emily could be the one to lose and he'd be forced to fight anyway. No matter how he looked at it someone would end up dying and he couldn't let that happen. He was torn. And that was why all he could do was watch the fight.

Zara powered up as she shot forward, her aura pulsing outwards violently. Her pupils reverted to slits as her iris disappeared and the rest of her eye turned red. Her hair turned black and lightened to red at the tip as she under went her own transformation. Emily's eyes widened as she witnessed it.

_Did she just transform?_ She thought before she was forced to swerve sideways as a ki sword sliced the air. Emily grunted as her eyes turned teal and she burst into the super saiyan three transformation. Emily then thrust her fist forward just to have Zara dodge and respond with a curt kick of her own. Emily blocked it and then was forced to side step out of the way as the ki sword swung down at her, slicing the air and a good portion of the floor before Zara turned into a spin and swiped at the older woman again.

Emily was forced into retreating as Zara continued her fierce swipes. Emily ducked and dodged and then sprung backwards into a back flip to land further away. Zara narrowed her eyes and quickly pointed her ki sword at Emily. It erupted into a wide spread beam that sped after the saiyan. Emily gasped as she landed and was forced to cross her arms in front of her the block the blast. She was pushed mere centimetres away from the wall before it exploded. Emily cringed as pain flashed through her entire body but she didn't allow it to affect her too greatly. Zara appeared above her, attacking from above and Emily was forced to sidestep aside before raising her sword again and attacking.

Emily's blade made an arc as she thrust the blade towards Zara who raised her newly made ki sword to push it aside before swiping again at Emily. The saiyan girl quickly used her own sword to bar the attack and Zara continued to press down, determined to get through. Emily's face contorted in concentration as they entered a stalemate.

_This is harder then I thought it would be. That amulet has released all of her potential and has changed her fighting style. It's more forceful…_Emily thought but trailed off as Zara let go of her blade, although the ki sword continued to press down on Emily's defence. Emily began to look both worried and confused now as Zara began to float back a safe distance. The amulet had fallen out of her tunic and was now glowing brightly as Zara came to a halt, raising her hand. The younger woman smirked before she snapped her fingers. Almost immediately afterwards the ki sword began to glow a burning white. It then exploded, sending Emily crashing into the reinforced wall behind.

"Emily!" Trunks called from the sidelines and took a step forward. Zara's head snapped round to his direction and she took a step towards him. Trunks stared at her, shocked. His mouth had gone dry and he could only stare at her. Zara's hand began to glow as she raised it to point at his head, her palm going flat.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Emily's voice called from the wall and Zara turned to see a bleeding Emily charging towards her with her sword at her side. The older woman quickly slashed at the other but Zara quickly dodged, her amulet rising from her body from the movement.

A golden blast hurtled towards the women and went straight through the amulet and its chain before it could land on its owner's chest again, burning them away. Zara's eyes and hair returned to normal as a dumbfounded look spread across her face. She glanced to the side to see Trunks with his arm still outstretched and smoking silently.

"Trunks?" she mumbled.

But at the same exact moment all of this was happening, Emily was turning round to continue her attack, guiding her sword towards Zara all the while. Zara, having just been released from the amulet's hold, didn't realise that she was still in the middle of a battle and so didn't move when Emily's sword was driven towards her, ploughing through the young half-breed.

Zara lurched forward, her eyes widening as pain burned through her abdomen. She slowly looked down to see the point of a very bloody sword sticking out of her body. Across the arena, Trunks had gone as white as a sheet as he too stared at the sword.

"No…" he practically whispered before launching forward to grab Zara before she collapsed. Emily was now staring almost blankly at the sword. She had expected Zara to dodge. Being freed was the last thing she thought would happen to Zara before the attack.

"Oh Gods…" she muttered before backing up. Trunks held on to the paling Zara tightly, staring blankly at the sword's point, as he repeatedly muttered 'no' like a mantra. Zara was shaking as she stared at the mortal wound, struggling to talk or even breath and stay conscious.

It looked like what Trunks had thought was true.

Zara was dying.


	26. The Queen Appears

Chapter 25: The Queen Appears

Alex scrunched up her face in concentration. They'd ran through a door and it'd had come to a dead end.

"What is it?" Jake asked, staring at his sister puzzled. Alex shook her head as she continued to concentrate.

"Zara's ki has gone. Mum's weak too. They must be fighting, we've got to go." She declared, grabbing her brother's hand.

"Hold it right there! We're stuck here remember? Where do you plan on going?" Mirai Trunks demanded, staring at her. The twins sighed in frustration.

"I know instant translocation dad. Come on, someone could be dying." Alex cried exasperatedly. Mirai Trunks looked at Vegeta as they both grabbed on to her. Alex brought two fingers to her forehead and the four disappeared.

Meanwhile in another darkened room, Goku was also staring at the blank wall, growling as he also felt what his granddaughter had felt.

"Goten grab my arm, we've got to go." He ordered. Nodding, Goten hobbled over to his father and grabbed hisarm then the two disappeared. Meanwhile in the golden room, Emily was still staring, stunned as Trunks cradled the dying Zara in his arms.

"Trunks I…" Emily muttered, but got cut off by an angry glare.

"She's dying, are you happy? All we had to do was destroy the amulet and you had to go and use your stupid sword and now she's dying." He yelled. Emily suddenly glared at the teenage prince.

"It's not my fault Trunks. And she's not dead yet, besides you know we can wish her back with the Dragonballs. So don't yell at me! And no I'm not happy. Me and Zara have a bond too you know, or did you forget we fused last year?" She half yelled, and then spun round as several faces appeared in the room. Everyone stared at the scene, stunned. All of them recognising Emily's sword in Zara's abdomen.

"Em…" Goku muttered.

"It's not my fault! Trunks pick her up." Emily snapped. Trunks looked at her funny, but followed the older woman's sudden order.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Emily said nothing but instead moved over and pulled her sword out of Zara causing the girl to scream.

"Here, catch Trunks. I won't be long." Emily sighed, tossing her sword to Mirai Trunks, who caught it easily, still staring at her blankly. Placing her hand on the younger Trunk's shoulder, the three then disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Jake asked as he stared at the space his mother had previously been in. Mirai shook his head.

"She's taking her to Dende. This battle isn't over yet." Goku replied, staring ahead. Suddenly everyone turned to see what he had his gaze fixed on, whilst an insanely evil laugh could be heard.

"He's right, this is no place for children. Just warning you now." Maleenia cackled, staring at the twins.

"We're no ordinary children and we're going to help destroy your stupid plan you ugly old witch!" Alex screamed, powering up.

"Alex!" Mirai Trunks snapped, only to be ignored.

"Ah yes, I certainly see whom she takes after. Very well, you're about to experience power beyond your imagination." Maleenia laughed. Before she could say another word, a blow came to the back of her neck causing her to go crashing to the floor.

"That's for all the trouble you've caused." A voice announced, everyone looked up to see a very angry super saiyan five Emily glaring down at her. By her side Trunks was hovering carrying a weak Zara in his arms, who was awake and watching the scene with confusion.

"Zara's alive!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Of course she's alive, I wasn't going to let her die just because I delivered the blow. Now, I know who I'm going to be aiming my anger at." Emily snarled, floating down next to the gang. Mirai looked proudly at his wife as Trunks floated down also by his father and Goku and set the confused Zara down on the floor.

"What's going on?" She asked, staring blankly at Maleenia ahead of them. Emily narrowed her eyes at Maleenia then balled her hand up into a fist.

"She's going on. She's been controlling your powers with the Amulet she tricked Trunks into buying for you. She's related to Jacina and Findla, the two we fought last year." She explained darkly. Everyone gasped whilst Maleenia smirked at the female demi saiyan.

"Very good, how long?" Maleenia drawled, staring at the blonde.

"Long enough." Emily snapped, lunging at Maleenia,only Maleenia smirked and pulled out a fist, slamming Emily into a wall.

"Mum!" Alex cried, running over to her. She found her slumped against the wall, unconscious with blood trickling down the side of her head.

"Grr, you'll pay for that!" Jake yelled, powering up to super saiyan, only to get pulled back by Goku.

"No Jake, if your mother's defenceless at level five, what good will you be?" He said quietly, Jake just growled.

"But she hurt my mother Grandpa, I can't just stand there and watch." He half yelled, struggling to get out of his grip.

"You'll have to, I'm sorry Jake but this is a fight you and your sister will have to sit out of." Mirai Trunks said firmly, glaring at Alex too, who growled.

"Hey, who was it that saved your butt from our monster? Don't tell us we're no good, we're half saiyan too." She yelled.

"Alex!" Goten snapped.

"Quiet! Enough family bickering!" Maleenia screamed. Everyone stared blankly at her whilst Alex silently dragged her mother back over to the others and laid her down behind them.

"_Jake, have you got any beans?_" She asked telepathically. Jake shook his head, frowning at her. meanwhile Zara stared at them thoughtfully. Although Alex's telepathy was meant to be private, she had made it so that none of the adults heard them, but she still could. Walking over to them, she bent down a bit, looking back to see everyone still focused on Maleenia.

"Your mother took me to Dende, why don't you take her there." She whispered. Alex shook her head.

"No good, I'm not strong enough for long distances and we're in space. I won't be able to make it to Earth." She sighed. Zara frowned at this whilst Mirai looked over at them.

"Why what were you thinking?" He asked.

"No one has beans aboard this ship, the only way to heal her is to get her to Dende, but Alex isn't strong enough to take her there." She explained.

"That's right, she can just about levitate a chair remember." Mirai Trunks pointed out. Zara stared at the twins.

"_You might as well tell them, you might need to use your abilities here_." She said to them, Alex sighed in frustration.

"_We already have, but we got out of it_". She replied bitterly, then turned to her father as Jake did too.

"Uh dad, we can do more than that now." He confessed.

"What do you mean?" Mirai asked, staring at him. Everyone now turned around at upon hearing the little demi saiyan's confession whilst Goten and Trunks shot each other a look.

"I'm not going to stand around chatting all day. I warned your brats to get lost." Maleenia snarled. Alex glared at her.

"We're not brats, and we're gonna destroy you, you old hag!" She snarled, walking up to her, only to get pulled back by her father.

"No, don't even think about it. I'm not losing you to her just because she hurt your mother, your mum wouldn't want that. Will you just calm down and let us handle her?" He snapped, glaring at her. The twins just folded their arms but stayed silent. Goku was the one to approach Maleenia.

"I bet you think your plan is fool proof. Zara's free, and although Emily's out cold, she's not the only super saiyan five here." He said calmly, powering up to level four, Maleenia just smirked.

"Don't even waste your powers saiyan. That form is no match for me. So maybe you got lucky and got the girl. But as you've plainly seen, your level five transformation isn't any good. So you're playing by my hands." She sneered. Suddenly Vegeta powered up to super saiyan four too.

"The girl didn't have fused powers. Kakarot, when you're ready." He stated in a bored tone of voice. Trunks, Goten, Mirai, Jake, Alex and Zara stared at the prince in shock, this was the first time ever that he'd agreed to fuse with Goku without someone trying to persuade him. Goku however just grinned as if someone had placed a huge banquet in front of him.

"Alright." He declared, as they both aligned up and quickly doing the fusion dance emerging into ssj5 Gogeta. Even Maleenia seemed astounded by the new creation. Although she hid her emotions pretty well, you could see the exciting glint in her cat like eyes.

"Are you ready to be beaten?" Gogeta asked, smirking cockily as usual.

"Oh we'll see about that." Maleenia replied, getting into a fighting stance. Gogeta lunged at her and they both began a lightning speed duel. To Gogeta's surprise, she was keeping up with his speed no problem, then with one almighty punch, she sent him into the wall, then created ki rings, tying his wrists and ankles together. Each began producing electricity bolts, hitting Gogeta in the middle whilst the others stared in shock.

"No, she can't be doing that! We've gotta help him!" Jake yelled.

"Wait Jake, I told you you're not going to fight." Mirai Trunks said calmly, although he was wishing his wife wasn't so carefree about bringing the twins up here in the first place. Alex growled as she tried using her telekinesis to shift the rings but to no avail. Zara stared down at her thoughtfully, watching her screwing her face up with concentration then suddenly an idea came to her.

"Listen you guys I have a plan. And for once Mirai, I'd like you to trust the twins on this. They know more than you and Emily think." She said quickly, Mirai Trunks sighed hesitatingly.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"


	27. A New Weapon

**Chapter 27: A New Weapon**

Gogeta struggled against the ki bonds to no avail. He was trapped against the metallic wall with the electricity still causing pain throughout his body. In front of him Maleenia still floated, a smug expression across her face. Slowly she raised an arm.

"How pathetic. You can't even handle a little ki bolt." She scolded calmly. Ki flickered to life around her finger.

"I might as well end this before you embarrass yourself even more." The small blast grew around her finger as she took aim. Just as she fired the blast a wave of pain swept through her mind. Shocked by it, Maleenia was instantly brought to her knees as the pain spread and doubled as wave after wave hit her. The blast continued to hurtle towards the bonded saiyan when a golden ki blast slammed into its side, causing a miniature explosion mere inches away from him. The fused warrior glanced to his right to see Trunks floating with his arm still raised. Behind him stood Zara with a hand to her temple and the other outstretched and pointing at Maleenia.

The ki bonds around Gogeta began to fade before dispersing and the fused warrior dropped down from the wall. He glanced at Maleenia's withering form before turning to the young couple.

"What are you doing to her?" Gogeta asked Zara. Trunks grinned at his girlfriend before answering for her.

"Evening the playing field. She thinks attacking Maleenia's mind might slow her down enough for you to do some real damage."

"And its good payback as well." Zara added before sending another wave of pain through Maleenia's mind. The alien was beginning to adapt to the pain.

"You'll pay for every bit of pain you cause me, girl." Maleenia muttered angrily as she rose to her feet, flaring out her aura. Gogeta stepped forward.

"If you're going to make anyone pay then let it be me. You're not going to touch anyone else here." He declared before entering a tight stance.

"So be it." Maleenia replied. Then with a blinding light, the battle resumed.

Both warriors materialised high above the ground, in the centre of the golden arena. Their forearms slammed together as they ploughed into one another, their auras sending out a flash of light as they connected. Both warriors backed off before attacking simultaneously again; creating flashes of light every time they collided.

Gogeta had to hand it to Zara. Even though his Vegeta half was mad at her interference, her mental attacks on Maleenia was slowing the tyrant down. All Gogeta had to do was defeat her before she increased her power level anymore.

Maleenia swiped at the air just to narrowly miss Gogeta before his foot impacted her chest, sending her flying backwards. Maleenia gritted her teeth before raising her arm horizontally at her sides and firing two blasts and then quickly firing one more in front of her. The first two blasts circled round to hit Gogeta on either side and the third impacted his chest. This didn't seem to affect Gogeta however, as he emerged from the resulting smoke and charged towards her, spinning at the last moment to thrust his elbow into her face. Maleenia grunted in the added pain and then bit back a cry as a fist buried itself in her gut. Gogeta smirked confidently to himself before ending the combo with a swift axe kick that sent the tyrant plummeting to the metallic floor below.

Maleenia forced herself to come to a halt before touching down on the floor. She then moved her arms round to draw a circle in the air before bringing her palms together and letting rip an enormous beam of energy. Gogeta's eyes widened before he raised his arms to block it just to have it explode on impact. Maleenia was close behind and swung her leg round in a perfect axe kick, driving Gogeta into the ground below where she then followed, landing on his chest and pressing down hard.

The group of warriors on the sidelines all gasped as Zara struggled to continue to increase the strength of her mental attacks.

"How come she's got the upper hand again? I thought you were slowing her down!" Goten cried at his friend, receiving a glare from her.

"It's not that easy. She's steadily increasing her strength as she fights." Zara snapped back.

"And that means her resistance goes up with it." Mirai added darkly.

"Well there has to be something we can do!" Alex announced as she attempted to take off just to have her father firmly plant her back on the ground.

"There's nothing you can do but something the adults can. You and your brother stay with Zara." He said firmly before turning back to the fight.

Maleenia began to cackle as she continued to push Gogeta further into the floor, the saiyan gritting his teeth in pain. Maleenia raised her arm, forming a ki blast when a flurry of blasts collided with her side. She looked up just in time to see both Mirai and Trunks along with Goten charging up more attacks.

"Kamehameha!"

"Burning attack!"

"Buster cannon!"

All three attacks hurtled towards Maleenia who took to the air before using her aura to deflect all three. Gogeta took this opportunity to attack from behind, driving the woman forward with one hard blow to the spine. Maleenia whirled round, forgetting about the three demi-saiyans, and attacking Gogeta with a swift punch that he ducked under before driving his fist up towards her jaw line. Maleenia grabbed his forearm and yanked him up to slam her knee into his gut. Saliva ejected from his mouth before she flipped him over her and slammed him into the floor. More blasts were slung at her back by the three super saiyans behind her and she responded by throwing Gogeta into them. Her laughter filled the air as all four men scrambled to their feet.

"This isn't working…" Goten muttered as he glared at Maleenia. The others glanced at him and agreed.

"Well what else can we do? She's too strong." Trunks asked. Gogeta kept his eyes focused on their opponent.

"You three back off and wait. I'm going to have to handle this." He said calmly before powering up, dipping into his energy reserves. He finished with a scream and charged forward. Maleenia was smirking when he reached her.

Gogeta threw blow after blow at her but she playfully dodged every attack. Gogeta growled and sent a round house at her but she flipped backwards to avoid it. Gogeta chased her and fired a small beam of energy that she kicked aside before slapping him round the face. She laughed at him before she kicked him high into the air, not bothering to chase after him.

Gogeta stopped in the centre of the arena and quickly gathered all available energy. He then made his palms meet at his side.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" and the wave fired. Maleenia watched as the raw power hurtled towards her. She almost yawned before raising an arm in front of her and firing a second beam that collided with Gogeta's. The two blasts struggled to push the other back and so entered a stalemate, even if Maleenia was only playing along.

Maleenia soon got bored of the 'game' and put more power into her beam, pushing it towards Gogeta. Gogeta struggled to strengthen his own beam but try as he might, he couldn't push the beam back again. Maleenia wore a triumphant smirk before a small pain shot across her back. She tilted her head to see the three saiyan men charging up and firing their own beams at her. Maleenia's concentration slipped and the beam's meeting points fell back to the centre. But the saiyans couldn't push it any further.

Zara grit her teeth as she watched on from her place on the sidelines. She hated this. Everyone she cared about were facing an incredibly strong opponent and losing and the one thing she thought she could do to help had stopped working ages ago. She frowned as she considered entering the fray.

"This is stupid! We should be out there helping! Dad and Grandpas are losing!" Alex said, frowning deeply.

"Well what do you want to do about it? You heard dad!" Jake replied.

"Well that was before they all started to lose! So let go!" Alex argued back.

"Oh no you don't!" Zara said, grabbing hold of Alex's shoulder before she could rush in blindly. "Your dad told you to stay here."

"So?" Alex asked, trying to push off the offending hand.

"Yea, so? They're all losing out there and need help!" Jake added. Zara sighed as she watched them.

"I know but there's nothing you can do. I don't even know if I can help…" she trailed off and stared up at the battle, her mind racing for a solution.

"…At least not physically…" she muttered as her face slowly brightened. She quickly turned her gaze and focus on to the twins, both demis feeling her mentally probing them. Alex rubbed her head to try and get rid of the odd feeling Zara was casting on her frontal lobe.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked but Zara didn't seem to here her.

"…Yea…that might just do it. Ok you two grab a hold of my hands and focus on Maleenia. We're going to try another wave of mental attacks."

"What?" Jake asked, thoroughly confused.

"That wasn't working before." Alex pointed out.

"I know but that was me alone with you guys helping me then we might just be able to slow her down long enough for those guys to do their thing." Zara explained, still receiving unsure looks.

"Look you two, you want to help right? Then help me do this and don't hold back!" Zara pressed and both twins reluctantly did as asked, working with Zara to attack Maleenia with a fully powered mental barrage. High above them, Maleenia started screaming as the attack tore through her mind. She let go of her end of the beam to clutch her agonised head, allowing Gogeta to push the beam right through her. Maleenia continued to scream, her body remaining intact but when the beam dissipated her clothes had burnt away from her midsection and her abdomen was covered in one large gash and a river of blood. A large chunk had also been carved out of her power level but she didn't notice as she was still withering in pain from the mental attack.

"_Gogeta! Finish it now!"_ Zara's mental plea rung through the fused warrior's head and he nodded.

"Time to end this." He muttered and cupped his hands at his side.

"BIG…BANG…KAMEHAMEHA!" he screamed as he thrust forward his arms and fired the attack down at the alien. It tore though her before she could even realise what was happening, scattering apart her molecules and disintegrating them in one final move.

The fight was over.

Maleenia was gone.


	28. Defusing

**Dreamvaders Chapter 28: Defusing**

Gogeta powered down and immediately split back into Goku and Vegeta. They looked around the room.

"I can't believe she's gone." Goku muttered.

"Yeah, and it's thanks to Zara and her mind attacks." Trunks declared proudly pulling Zara into a hug. Jake and Alex coughed loudly and folded their arms, glaring at the lavender haired prince.

"They helped too Trunks." Zara chimed in.

"What? But how do they know mind attacks?" Mirai Trunks stuttered, staring between the demi Kalroo and his kids.

"I uh… Kinda trained them? They asked!" Zara shot back defensively.

"Your not mad at us are you daddy?" Alex asked innocently.

"I uh… Dunno anymore." Mirai Trunks muttered, shaking his head.

"He's not mad." Jake muttered to his sister as they ran over to Emily who was still unconscious slumped against the wall.

"She still out cold?" Goku asked, wandering over and scooping his daughter up.

"Yup, Maleenia really did a number on her." Jake said in a matter of factly tone of voice.

"Don't worry, a couple of hours in bed and she'll be right as rain again." Goku laughed, scooping up his daughter. Everyone grabbed onto him as he instant translocated back to Capsule Corp, where Bulma was waiting frantically for them.

"You guy's are all right! I've been so worried about you!" She cried, throwing her arms around Vegeta.

"Get off me woman!" He growled, before seemingly changing his mind and returning the hug.

"Well, some of us are. I'm going to take Em home, you two stay here, your mothers going to need all the rest she can get for a while." Goku said, staring at the twins as he disappeared.

"What happened to her?" Bulma asked.

"Got knocked out. Come on, let's go spar Al." Jake replied, Alex nodded and the twins ran out the room.

"So, what happened?" Bulma asked, Vegeta just grunted and left the room, leaving Goten, Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Zara to explain to her about Maleenia.

"So that necklace that Trunks gave you was behind this the whole time. I knew something was wrong, are you feeling better now Zara?" Bulma asked once Trunks was done telling the story.

"Yeah thanks, Emily took me to the lookout to get healed so I feel a lot better. Those headaches were starting to get bad." She admitted.

"I'm so sorry Zara, I didn't mean to make you go through all that pain." Trunks sighed, taking her hand in his.

"It's alright, you didn't realise. I certainly didn't. It's all over now. We can finally go back to our normal everyday lives." Zara replied smiling.

"Not without a party you don't. As soon as Emily's better, you're all coming here for a big party!" Bulma cried. Trunks sweat dropped as well as Mirai Trunks, whilst Goten suddenly looked thoughtful.

"I wonder where Gohan disappeared too. I wanna go see if he's come home." He said leaving the room, Bulma nodded her goodbye then turned to Mirai Trunks who was watching Jake and Alex sparring outside through a window.

"So. What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I want to make it up to her, but after what I did, I don't think I can." He sighed.

"Don't be stupid; this is Emily we're talking about. She loves you and you love her. She knows it was a dream, and Maleenia is gone now. Come on Trunks if you go, how is she going to cope with three kids?" Bulma reasoned.

"I'll have to see what she's like when she comes too." He replied quietly, suddenly Goku appeared back in the room this time with Daisy in his arm, who was clutching a doll. The ageing scientist jumped in surprise.

"Goku…!" She warned.

"Sorry. Chichi's gone out looking for Gohan with Videl and Pan so I said I'd watch Daisy and the twins." Goku explained, frowning as Daisy buried her face at the sight of her father into his torn fighting gi.

"She's another one affected. Well Jake and Alex are out the back. I've got something I need to attend to at the lab so just uh. Make yourself at home." Bulma replied and briefly left.

"Let's go into town Zara. I want to make it up to you." Trunks announced unexpectedly, Zara stared at him.  
"I already told you Trunks, you don't have to apologise for anything." She protested.

"Well I want to do something with you." He replied, glancing at Mirai Trunks. Zara clocked on to what he was trying to do and the pair left. Meanwhile over at Mount Potaz a small search party was out looking for Gohan. Goten had met up with his mother, Videl and Pan.

"I'm getting really worried now. Normally Gohan wouldn't take off like this." Videl sighed, adjusting her grip on Pan.

"Gohan had one of those dreams. They've pretty much messed up a lot. Em and Trunks are really bad; dad and Vegeta had one too. I just hope we can find him." Goten sighed. They began searching all Gohan's favourite place but the eldest demi saiyan was nowhere to be seen. Goten quickly closed his eyes and suddenly located his brother's ki.

"He's over here!" He announced, taking off. Chichi and Videl quickly ran after him and they found a small lake in which they spotted Gohan meditating, very much like how Piccolo used to, in the centre of it.

"Gohan?" Videl called. Opening up one eye, Gohan came out of his trance and floated over to them.

"What? You want me to look after Pan do you?" He snapped.

"No, I'm worried about you. You took off from Emily's house and missed out going to battle with them. What's wrong honey?" Videl replied softly.

"I'm clearing my head." He shot back at her, causing her face to fall. Videl turned her back to him and bowed her head. Shooting her son a glare, Chichi made her way over to Videl and pulled her into a hug, Goten sighed.

"If it's to do with your dream it's all wrong. Everyone's had them not just you." He said.

"What do you know about it being wrong? Mine happened to be true." Gohan yelled.

"And it was all part of a plan to attack earth. They were used out of your emotions, get over it already." Goten snapped back.

"All part of what plan?" Gohan asked, frowning now.

"Maleenia's. She's the stupid sister of those brothers we fought last year. Dad, Vegeta, Trunks and you fell under dream like states and she played on your emotions to be part of her plan. She was using you. Your not the only one messed up over it." Goten replied.

"Em…" Gohan muttered, slowly remembered what happened the other day.  
"Not just her, the twins hate Trunks and Daisy's petrified of him. Vegeta hates dad more than ever and Dad… well we caught Zara in the act doing dad so he didn't really have any effect from his." Goten said.

"Wait a minute; I thought you said this Maleenia woman was responsible. What's Zara got to do with it?" Gohan asked.

"She tricked Trunks into buying an amulet for Zara and for the last few weeks, she's been using the amulet to control Zara and administer those dream things to us. Maleenia's just as twisted as her brothers." Goten growled.

"Oh man. I had no idea." Gohan mumbled, Goten smiled and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry bro. You weren't the only victim. It's over now anyway. Will you come back so we can talk about it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Videl I'm sorry." Gohan sighed, pulling his wife into a hug. Meanwhile over at Capsule Corp, Trunks and Zara had quickly left Goku and Mirai Trunks in the kitchen. Goku put Daisy down and she walked silently over to the door and sat down and began playing with her doll.

"Look Trunks, this isn't easy on you I know. But running away isn't the best option." Goku said.

"I never said I was running away." Mirai Trunks said sharply, causing Daisy to jump up and run out the room wailing. Outside, the twins stopped sparring at their father's yells and watched as their sister came running out. Jake walked over and scooped her up and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry sis, I won't let him hurt you. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, left Dana inside…" Daisy mumbled, tears streaming down her face.

"You brought your doll? How did you get here anyway?" Alex asked, walking over to the pair.

"Grandpa brought me." Daisy said.

"Instant transmission. Hold on I'll go get your doll." Alex sighed and made her way into the huge building. Before she could approach the kitchen she could hear a loud conversation.

"I already told you Goku; I just don't think I can go back. I'd just like to go home and clear my head." Mirai Trunks was saying.

"If you go home, will you come back? Because it's not really fair on Emily, leaving her with the kids by herself." Goku said, Mirai Trunks was about to say something when a flash of lavender came running in.

"Sorry, just getting a doll, just ignore me." Alex's voice could be heard, Mirai Trunks sighed at this.

"Alex, hold it." He said. The lavender blur slowed down to form the small girl who stared up at her father.

"Am I in trouble dad?" She asked.

"No, I uh. Want to apologise for my behaviour. I just want this uncomfortable situation to end." He sighed.

"We knew it was the dream dad. We forgot about it ages ago when we were busy kicking Maleenia's butt. I dunno what to do about Daisy though; she's never seen you yell before, not really meanly. She's petrified." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Speaking of kicking Maleenia's butt, how long have you been able to do mind tricks?" Mirai Trunks asked, suspiciously.

" When the brothers attacked us about a year ago. We bugged Zara into teaching us, so it's all our fault. Are you gonna divorce mom dad?" Alex asked.

"No, I love your mother. It's just I've messed up so much, I don't know whether she wants me back. But hey, I don't want you to worry about it, go back to sparring with Jake." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Mom will forgive you. She loves you. She knows it was a dream; she wanted you to forgive yourself. But you guy's need to work it out for yourselves. I'm only eight. I'm just gonna go give Daisy back her doll now…." Alex said, picking up the doll that her sister left on the floor and retreating out the kitchen.

Several days had passed since Maleenia had been destroyed, Emily came too a lot longer than planned and Mirai Trunks decided until things cooled down to remain at Capsule Corp. Before the Z fighters knew, it was time for the party again. Krillen, Yamcha and the others who had missed out on the fight, was wondering why it was thrown all of a sudden but it made a nice tale for Goku to tell.

In the corner far away from the adults, the trio of Zara, Goten and Trunks stood, Goten turning around every few minutes or so.

"What's up with you?" Zara asked, after he's turned around about the fiftieth time in fifteen minutes.

"I'm making sure Jake and Alex aren't around to pick up on our conversation." Goten explained, his gaze fixing on his niece and nephew who was playing by a table with Daisy. Zara giggled at the memory of what had happened at the barbecue the year before whilst Trunks wrapped his arm around her.  
"I'm just glad things are finally back to normal." He declared. Goten shook his head.

"Not at home they're not. Em and Trunks are still not speaking to each other." He replied and Zara stared at him.

"What? But it's been a week already, I thought Emily knew all about the dreams." She argued.

"I know, but she's still upset over what he did to her. And he's too ashamed of himself to even talk to her. Mom and Videl have tried everything to get them back together. He doesn't even want to see the kids anymore. Maleenia sure did her job right." He sighed.

"Why is he too ashamed of himself, it was a natural reaction?" Trunks asked frowning over at the pair, Mirai Trunks was talking to Gohan whilst Emily was chatting away to android 18, Chichi, Videl and Bulma.

"Because they swore they wouldn't let the past get in the way of the relationship. And that's exactly what happened." Goten replied.

"Why, what happened to Emily?" Zara asked, apart from the tiny introduction she got when she first met Emily the year before, all she got to know of the blonde demi saiyan was what she learnt in combat and from Goten.

"Long story, Em doesn't like us repeating it, especially around the kids." Goten muttered.

"Oh. Well come on. I'm gonna get them back together." Zara announced.

"What?" Trunks cried.

"You heard. Emily helped us get together, it's the least I can do, since it's partially my fault Mirai and her split in the first place." Zara replied.

"Zar, it was the amulet…" Trunks started only to get cut off by her.

"Yeah, but physically it was me. I'm going to help." She said walking off.

"She's as stubborn as Emily." Goten laughed, taking a gulp whilst Trunks groaned. Zara marched over to Emily and grabbed her arm then proceeded to drag her away from the women over to a tree.

"Stay here." She ordered, Emily frowned at the demi Kalroo then watched as Zara marched over to Mirai Trunks and did the same with him.

"Zara, I…" Emily started only to get cut off by her.

"Why are you two the only ones that haven't got over last weeks events?" Zara asked, folding her arms.

"Nobody has been emotionally affected by this." Emily said firmly.

"And? You know it was the dream, why are you still mad at him?" Zara shot back her gaze fixed on her now.

"I know it was the dream, it's what happened after the dream." Emily muttered, looking down on the ground now.

"It was a natural reaction Em. Even though Mirai has told us what he grew up like. You will never understand the physical and emotional pain he went through because he wasn't there. And Trunks, you did nothing shameful. You were hurt. If I had what you had I'd probably have done the same thing. For goodness sake you two, your family is at stake here. Make up would you?" Zara sighed and left.

"Do you think it worked?" Goten whispered to her once she returned to their little trio.

"Goten? Your sister's very stubborn. Sometimes you must be stubborn to get through to her. I'm hoping it will because seeing them separated when they were so much in love is making me feel real guilty." Zara replied, glancing over at the couple.

"I uh… Look Trunks, I'm sorry. You must know that I would never let the kids do whatever they did in the dream." Emily sighed.

"No, I should be sorry. I should have known it was a dream. Instead I took my frustration out on you and the kids. I love you so much." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Truce?" Emily asked smiling.

"Truce." Mirai Trunks laughed, pulling her into a kiss. Alex smiled over at her parents as they made up then punched Jake lightly in the shoulder.

"See, I told you they'd make up." She replied smugly.

"I knew already, mom loves dad and he loves her." Jake replied, glaring as he punched her back in the shoulder.

"What did you hit me for?" She yelled.

"You hit me first!" Jake screamed, all the adults stopped what they were talking about and stared at the pair.

"It was a playful punch!" Alex snapped.

"Yeah well it hurt!" Jake shot back.

"I'll show you what hurts!" She replied lunging at her, the twins began battling out in the hall, Emily sighed as she and Trunks ran over and attempted to break them up whilst Goku ran over and scooped Daisy up who was laughing at her siblings.

"Guy's pack it in!" Emily yelled, grabbing Alex by the shoulder.

"Can't you two behave for at least one party!" Mirai Trunks added as he tried to pry Jake off his sister. Eventually the pair got the twins separated and dragged them out the hall.

"Oh what's a party without those two fighting?" Goten chuckled, drinking a bit of his beer. A while later, Emily and Mirai Trunks came back in followed by disgruntled demi saiyans and Trunks made his way up to his mother.

"Hey mum, can I make an announcement?" He asked, Bulma nodded and Trunks made his way into the front of the hall.

"Everyone quiet, Trunks wants to say something." Bulma yelled, Emily made her way over to Zara and watched Trunks smirking, Zara frowning at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You'll see." The blonde replied, shaking her head Zara returned her gaze to her boyfriend.

"Just wanna say, it's nice to see everything back to normal, everyone back to normal and everyone safe again." He said, before jogging down to Zara.

"Here, here! Let's eat!" Jake yelled, only to get hissed by his father.

"He's not done yet!" He whispered, frowning over at him, Zara was curious as to what he meant, but her hand was suddenly grasped by Trunks who was to her surprise kneeling on one knee.

"Zara, you're the love of my life and I would love you to do the honours of being my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked, producing a ring, Zara blushed immediately, she wasn't expecting this, but was waiting for this moment all her life.

"Yes, I will." She cried, pulling him into a kiss as the whole hall erupted in cheer.

The party ended with a bang, and many months later, the demi saiyan prince and the demi Kalroo wed under a huge canapé. But the rest is still to come…


End file.
